Darkness Rising
by Nifty Niffler
Summary: Sequel to Innocence Lost. Picks right up from ending of Innocence Lost and goes through Harry's fifth year. Harry's in for some surprises this year, starting with the summer and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 1**

The ride back to Privet Drive was just as Harry expected it to be. Vernon and Petunia sat in front while Harry had to squeeze into the back with his enormous cousin. There was so little room in the back, Harry had to leave his crutches with his trunk. From the moment they pulled away from the station, Vernon started vocalizing the outrage he felt.

"The nerve of some people. How dare he tell me how to behave! I'm an adult and his better. I deserve some respect. I _won't_ have his unnaturalness around my house, you hear me, boy? I _won't!_" Vernon's face started to turn red and spittle flew as he ranted. "Those freaks cannot tell me what I can and cannot do in my own home! There's nothing they can do to me without breaking that Secrecy law and getting themselves into trouble. I'm not as stupid as they think I am."

Harry sat back and tuned out his uncle. It was just a new version of old rubbish, nothing he hadn't heard before. Leaning his head against the window he tried to ignore the discomfort he was already beginning to feel in his knee. He tried flexing it a little but there really was no room to move and it ended up making it worse. Sighing quietly, he massaged his knee wishing for Ginny or at least the towel he'd foolishly packed in his trunk.

Dudley watched his cousin covertly. Something seemed different about him, Dudley just didn't know what. It wasn't anything physical, for his cousin was still scrawny. It was more…attitude he guessed, not that Harry had talked back to Dudley's father, he hadn't spoken at all. Dudley had heard what that man at the station had said about Harry's knee but he hadn't really believed it. Who would? It seemed too outrageous to think that a person's knee could be fixed that well and that quickly after having been destroyed. Seeing Harry wince periodically, rub his knee, and try to bend it made Dudley rethink his position. Questions began forming in Dudley's mind. _What really happened this year to his knee? How did he get asthma? How did he get such a pretty girl to notice him?_

After an interminably long drive, they finally reached Privet Drive. Vernon and Petunia got out and headed straight inside the house without a backward glance. Dudley exited the car and watched Harry's struggles to exit the car with a knee that didn't seem to want to cooperate. Without thinking, Dudley retrieved the crutches and handed them over. He also took out Harry's trunk and set it on the ground. Realizing what he'd done and for whom, he hurried into the house.

_Finally! We're here._ Harry hadn't thought they'd ever get back. His knee was killing him and he had a slight headache. It came as no surprise when his aunt and uncle left him in the car without offering any help whatsoever. It's what they always did. What _did_ surprise him was, after struggling to get out of the car, Dudley giving him his crutches. Harry accepted them without a word but couldn't help staring. What Dudley did next nearly floored him. Harry watched, speechless, as Dudley removed Harry's trunk from the car and set it on the ground. A look of incredulity came over Dudley's features and Harry watched as Dudley ran for the house.

"There's hope for that one yet," chuckled Sirius.

"Sirius!"

"Don't look so surprised. I had a feeling you were going to need some help."

Sirius picked up one end and just barely levitated the other end so it appeared to drag the ground, when in reality it didn't. Sirius pulled the trunk up to the front door and looked over his shoulder at his godson.

"Well, come on. I don't think they'll want to open the door twice."

Harry hurried over as best he could. He would have just opened the door if he could have reached it. Sirius rang the doorbell. Petunia answered, her nose wrinkling in distaste when she saw who stood there. She walked away leaving the door wide open.

"Which way?" Sirius asked when they were both inside.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left."

Sirius reached the top of the stairs and couldn't believe his eyes. _Surely, Harry didn't mean this one. There're way too many locks on the door and…what is that…a cat flap? Uh-uh. No way. No way could he have meant this door._ Sirius turned back to Harry.

"Did you say first door on the left?"

"That's right."

"The one with all the locks and the flap at the bottom?" Sirius' voice turned icy cold.

_Uh-oh. _Harry finally gained the top of the stairs and reached around Sirius to open the door. Sirius didn't seem to be in any hurry but Harry really wanted to sit down so he gave his godfather a shove into the room.

"Just set it down over there against the wall." Harry pointed to a spot across from his bed.

Harry sat on his lumpy bed and gingerly lifted his leg up to the mattress. He ran through the knee bends Pomfrey taught him as best he could.

"Here," Sirius handed him the warm towel.

"Thanks."

Harry blew out the breath he'd been holding as the heat of the towel began to take effect.

"You going to be okay here?"

"I'll be fine. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Maybe because we've seen a bit of what your relatives are like?"

"I'll be fine, Sirius. Like you said, if I need you, you'll only be a call away, right?"

Sirius nodded, still not convinced. If he thought it would help, he'd go downstairs and give those muggles a piece of his mind. He really hated to leave Harry with them but he knew he had to. He really _would_ be just a call away.

"Alright, well, holler if you need me."

Harry nodded. Sirius leaned over and gave Harry a hug before walking out the door, staring hard at the locks before shutting the door. Harry lay back on the bed, hands under his head, eyes closed. Within minutes he fell into a light doze.

"_BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!_"

Harry woke, a bit disoriented. _Oh, yeah, I'm back at Privet Drive._ He winced slightly as he swung his legs off the bed. Grabbing his crutches he hobbled his way out of his room and to the stairs. He contemplated them a second knowing his uncle would be less than pleased to see Harry sliding down the rail. It really was the only way to get downstairs quickly so he did it.

Harry was about three quarters of the way down when Vernon stepped up to the stairs, ready to call for Harry again. Harry would have laughed at Uncle Vernon's expression if the situation hadn't been so volatile to begin with.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Coming downstairs like you asked?"

"Don't get cheeky with me. _Normal _people use the _stairs_, not the rail. While you are under our roof you will respect our property and do things the _normal_ way."

"I just figured you wanted me downstairs sooner rather than later and if I'd taken the stairs it would have been later."

"Just get to the table, get your supper, and get back to your room. Be prepared tomorrow for your list of chores."

"Yes, sir."

That night Harry's dreams were filled with distorted memories of the year before. He dreamed he was back redoing the first task, except this time there were several runespoors and one of them actually got a fang deeper into him than in reality, pouring its venom into his body. Then a dragon came along to finish him off.

Harry woke with a start. He lay in his bed listening for any sign he'd woken his uncle. Sighing in relief when silence met his ears, he waited for his heart to calm. _I wish Ginny was here. She always knows just how to make me feel better._ After a couple hours staring out his window, Harry fell asleep again.

This dream was a mix of memories. It started out as the day Cho hexed him into the Black Lake but then all manner of creatures attacked him. Grindylows held him so the bunyip could ram him and the mermaids led the strange group down into the depths of the lake, to their city, tying him to a stone, saying he'd never see the surface again.

Gasping, Harry sat up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Quietly, he got up and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face. Letting water pool in his hand he leaned over and took a drink. When he could put it off no longer, he returned to his bed. He really didn't want to go back to sleep but felt very tired so he lay down. Soon he drifted off.

His last dream session consisted of many things. The third task, in which he very purposefully let Zacharias die, despite the Hufflepuff's cries for help. The Godric's Hollow graveyard scene where Voldemort gave Harry a choice in who would be tortured and Harry played a coward choosing Fleur instead of himself.

Then came the Chamber of Secrets where Ginny's clothes were torn from her by the Death Eaters and Harry stood frozen. All the while Ginny begged him to help her. Familiar maniacal laughter filled his ears.

"No. NO. _NO! __**NO!**_"

Harry scrambled off the bed and barely made it to the bathroom before his stomach revolted. The pounding in his head didn't help, nor did the pounding at the bathroom door.

"What is the meaning of this? It's three o'clock in the morning!"

Once he'd cleaned up and when he was sure he could stand without falling over, Harry opened the door to find all three Dursleys staring at him. Open hostility resided on Vernon's face, disgust plainly evident on Petunia's face. Dudley's face held only bewilderment.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake anyone up. Bad dreams."

"Well, get it together. Bad dreams. You're not five any longer. Back to your room and don't let me hear another sound out of you until morning, at a decent hour."

Harry limped back into his room missing the look Dudley gave him and his father.

With his room next to Harry's, Dudley had heard Harry cry out the previous two times. Annoyed to have been woken up again by his cousin's shouts, Dudley got up and stood by his parents at the bathroom door. When the door opened, even _he_ could tell something wasn't quite right. Harry was pale, shaky, his eyes red and tired. Dudley watched his cousin limp heavily back to his room then glanced at his mum and dad. 'Good riddance' seemed to be the expression of the moment. Too exhausted to puzzle it out, Dudley climbed back into bed, rolled over and went to sleep.

Harry knew he wasn't sleeping anymore that night. Turning the lamp on low, he sat at his desk, took out parchment, ink, and quill and wrote a letter to Ginny.

**Dear Gin,**

**I miss you terribly and it hasn't even been a whole day. I don't know how I'm going to survive a month and a half without you. The Muggles have been okay, I suppose. It'll be easier to tell as time goes by. Remember that time in the common room when Hermione made that remark about you being able to put me to sleep and she wondered how I'd get by without you? Well, I'm beginning to wonder that, too. I wish you could be here. I miss seeing you, being with you. I hope this next month goes fast. Well, guess I should end this before it gets too sappy (Ha Ha).**

**P.S. I finished this letter an hour before yours arrived. You're amazing. Just bad dreams keeping me awake. Nothing to worry about.**

**Love**

**Harry**

Harry folded the letter and put his writing supplies away. Now he just had to wait until a decent hour to send it. He knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't be pleased with Hedwig sending letters but Harry didn't care. He settled back on his bed to wait the night out.

To his surprise, an hour later, a brown owl flew through his window. He took the letter from the owl and it flew away again. Unrolling the letter, he smiled when he saw who had written him.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope the owl didn't wake you up. I don't think it did. I had this feeling that you were awake and needed me. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. This is the best I could do. Please tell me what's bothering you. If you'd rather not, that's okay. I miss you something awful. It's nice being back home but I wish you were here. Even Mum agrees that you should be here with us. Maybe Dumbledore will let you come before your birthday this year. Anyway, just wanted to say I love you. I don't think I've said it enough to you and Merlin knows you haven't heard it often enough. I miss you. Hoping to see you soon.**

**Love**

**Ginny**

Harry sat on his bed reading and re-reading Ginny's letter. He marveled how she could possibly have known he was awake and needing her. Six o'clock finally came and Harry sent Hedwig off with Ginny's letter. Figuring he would need the extra time to get breakfast ready, he grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower.

Not having slept well and having to shuffle around on crutches made cooking breakfast difficult. Even so, he managed not to burn anything. Harry just began setting the table when the Dursleys came down. Vernon sat in his usual spot with the morning paper. Petunia gave him a list of his chores for the week before sitting. Dudley sat and filled his plate. Harry picked at his breakfast, not eating much. He felt tired and his headache hadn't completely gone away. His knee ached too.

As soon as he could he left the table to start on the chores for the day. _Clean the loos. Well, guess I should have seen that coming after last night._ Rummaging in the cupboard under stairs, he found the necessary cleaners and hauled them upstairs. He hated the harsh fumes the practically industrial strength cleansers gave off. After a little trial and error, Harry found if he breathed through his mouth, the fumes weren't so harsh.

Two hours of nonstop cleaning later, Harry finished the bathroom upstairs. Needing to get out of the little room, he sat on the top step, hoping to rest a minute. No such luck. Vernon walked by the stairs on his way into the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the top.

"Why are you sitting down? You're being lazy. Get those chores done. You'll be getting no free rides around here."

Clenching his teeth, Harry gathered the cleaning supplies from the bathroom and started down the stairs. His temples throbbed with every heartbeat. His knee twinged with every bend. To top it all off, his lungs felt as if they were being burned with every breath. Another two hours passed before he was done with that chore. He felt a little light-headed but put it down to not eating much at breakfast.

Half-way through dusting his second ceiling fan, it happened. His airway closed up, nothing was getting through. He dropped the cloth and spray he'd been using, making Petunia shriek and Vernon to holler. Harry didn't care. He sat on the stepstool he'd been using, bent over, trying to draw in air.

"What's the matter now? What, are you so weak that a little dust bothers you?"

Harry stared at his uncle, breath wheezing in and out. Petunia wasn't any help either. Harry knew he was in some serious trouble, more than what his capsules could handle. He looked at Dudley and thought he saw…sympathy? Whatever it was, Harry decided to use it.

"Get. Sirius," he wheezed.

"What?" Dudley was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he'd actually been asked to do anything.

"Get. Sirius. Now."

"How…Where…?"

"Outside. Call him."

Dudley glanced at his parents. His father still wore the look of someone whose patience had worn thin. His mother looked annoyed. Looking back at his cousin, Dudley could see him growing paler by the second, an unnatural blue tint to his face. For the second time, Dudley acted without thinking. He jumped up, ran out into the back yard and called out.

"Sirius!"

Instantly, the man appeared. "What's wrong?"

"Harry…living room…can't breathe."

Sirius tore off for the house. "Harry!"

Sirius entered the living room and found Harry, still on the stepstool, slumped over. What he saw when Harry looked up, scared him more than anything had. Harry was beginning to turn bluish. Sirius picked Harry up, went into the kitchen and set him down at the table.

"Hang on, Harry. A few more seconds." Sirius turned to the cousin, Dudley. "Do you have anything with menthol in it? Like what's used in cold remedies. Something that can be inhaled."

Dudley opened a cabinet that contained most of the household's medications. He pulled out a bottle of clear fluid and handed it to Sirius.

"Will this work? Mum puts it in a humidifier when one of us is sick. It helps us breathe better."

Sirius looked at the label and could have cried when he saw the main ingredient was eucalyptus oil.

"Perfect. Now I need a cloth."

Dudley handed one over and Sirius doused it in the clear fluid. He held the cloth over Harry's nose and mouth with one hand and reached into his pocket with the other. He pulled out a makeshift tea bag.

"Here, take this. Boil some water. How did this happen?"

Dudley eyed the man warily but took the tea bag and put water on to boil. Turning back, he noted the vaporizer stuff was working. Pale though he still was, at least he didn't appear blue any longer. Also, his breathing wasn't as harsh. The man knelt in front of Harry, one hand holding the cloth, the other at the back of Harry's head. He murmured things Dudley couldn't hear but could see they had a great impact on Harry. This man obviously cared a great deal for Harry. For the first time in his life, Dudley felt the faint stirrings of jealousy. Jealousy over the close relationship Harry and his godfather appeared to have.

The kettle's whistling drove those thoughts out of Dudley's head. He poured water into a cup, added the tea bag and set it on the table. Without waiting for anything else to be said, he left the room.

Sirius removed the cloth from Harry's face and shoved the tea into Harry's hand. "This is the same stuff Pomfrey gave you. Drink up. She told me to use it in emergencies only. I'd say today qualifies."

Sirius finally got out of Harry how he'd been feeling and what he'd been doing leading up to the attack. Looking over Harry's chore list noticed most of them would be too dangerous to do with only one good knee. Sirius spied a pen on the counter and began marking through the chores he didn't want Harry doing.

When the tea was gone, Sirius helped Harry into the other room where Vernon and Petunia still sat as if made of stone. Sirius gave them each a single glance then started helping Harry towards the stairs. This broke Vernon out of his daze.

"What are you doing? He's not done yet!"

"He is too done. For the rest of the day. He needs sleep. I'm taking him upstairs then I'm coming back down and you two had better be here or, so help me, I'll track you down and embarrass you in front of whoever you're with."

Harry wanted to argue with Sirius but by the time they reached his room, he had to admit he was pretty tired. He was helped onto his bed and the warm towel covered his knee again.

Sirius covered Harry with his blankets and stood there a minute, looking at the pale boy. "Okay, I want you to sleep as long as you need to. You need to rest that knee or it's never going to get better."

Harry nodded and drifted off to sleep. This time his sleep contained pleasant dreams.

Sirius went back into the living room to find the Dursleys had, for once, done what they'd been told. Looking around, he found Dudley in the kitchen.

"Dudley, you need to hear this, too. Would you please come in here a minute?"

While Dudley got settled, Sirius stared at Harry's 'family'. He felt anger rise inside but tamped it down knowing it would do no good with these people. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I'm going to tell you something that Dumbledore should have already told you. Perhaps he was waiting for the right time, I don't know. Let me tell you a little story. First, you know of Voldemort, the evil wizard who killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry, right?"

When acknowledged knowing this, he continued. "I'm going to tell you why Voldemort did this. You see, before Harry was born, a prophecy had been made about a child who could bring about the destruction of the most evil wizard of our time. This child was to be born at the end of July. Fearing for Harry's safety, Lily and James fled but they were betrayed and Voldemort found them. We're not entirely sure what happened that night but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he couldn't. The spell rebounded and disabled Voldemort. Harry was left with the scar on his forehead."

Sirius looked at the three sitting across from him. Dudley was trying to puzzle everything out, Petunia looked as if she already understood what was being said, Vernon just looked defiant.

"Harry is the one who can defeat Voldemort, the _only_ one. We know because the prophecy said the child would be marked as Voldemort's equal, that Voldemort himself would mark him. Now, we get to the present. One of Voldemort's followers performed a Dark ritual to bring Voldemort back to his body."

"Pure rubbish! Nothing but nonsense! A story made up just to scare us!" started Vernon.

"If you don't believe me, ask to see the scar on Harry's shoulder. He'd been taken a couple of months ago and forced to participate in that ritual. You see, this ritual required some of the enemy's blood."

"If this Voldy person is back then why don't we just make Harry get rid of him? Are we even safe keeping that boy here?"

"Harry isn't ready for a confrontation between himself and Voldemort. He needs some training, which is why it is imperative he stayed alive." Sirius' voice grew hard toward the end of his statement and he stared at Vernon. "All the protections you've enjoyed all these years are still in place. They will remain so as long as this place acts as his home."

"Sirius?" asked a tentative Dudley. "What happened to Harry's knee? How did he get asthma?"

"I wish I could answer those but they're questions Harry should answer. I can tell you that this past year, there was a dangerous tournament. Harry had been entered by someone working for Voldemort. A couple months ago, during the last task, he was stuck for some time in a fiery maze. Inhaling all that smoke did some permanent damage. These 'attacks' happen when emotions are running high or strong scents can set it off."

"The cleaners." Dudley explained. "They have strong fumes."

Sirius nodded. "That's probably what did it this time. As for his knee, that happened during a Death Eater, those are Voldemort's followers, attack at school. I noticed on his chore list there were several things in which he has to climb in order to accomplish. He's not doing them. He doesn't need to overly tax that knee or it'll never heal. If it doesn't heal, he'll be at a disadvantage when going against Voldemort and we don't want that. Now, I'm going to go check on Harry one more time. I suggest you let him sleep as much as he needs to. That boy's been through hell this past year and it's going to take a lot for him to recuperate fully."

Sirius climbed the stairs and peeked in on Harry. The youth had rolled onto his side, sleeping peacefully. Hedwig had returned with a letter attached to her leg. Sirius convinced the owl to allow him to remove the letter then he placed it underneath the boy's glasses where he'd be sure to find it. One final look at Harry's sleeping form then Sirius left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Surprisingly, it was the following morning when Harry next woke. He lay still trying to assimilate everything that had happened over the past few months. His head ached just thinking about it all. He stretched and immediately wished he hadn't. The ache in his head was joined by aches everywhere else. There didn't seem to be a part of him that didn't ache. His knee, though, was the worst. If he hadn't known better, Harry would have thought he'd aged a thousand years overnight.

Hissing with the pain, Harry slowly performed the therapy exercises Madame Pomfrey had shown him. Eventually, his battered joint loosened up enough for the pain to ebb to a dull ache. Trembling and sweaty, Harry gathered a change of clothes, knee brace and the independence-stealing walking aids he called crutches before shuffling his way to the loo.

After dumping his dirty clothes in his hamper, he stood at the top of the stairs, contemplating how in Merlin's name he was going to get down them, as weak as he was currently feeling. His headache had yet to dissipate and he just felt...raw. Inside and out. And so bloody _tired._ Gently shaking his head to clear the cobwebs without increasing the pounding in his head, Harry awkwardly plopped onto the top step.

After a minute of staring down the stairs, he sighed. There was no way around it. He _had_ to get downstairs. Grabbing the cumbersome crutches in one hand while holding the rail with the other, Harry lowered himself to the next step, keeping his left knee as still as possible. Five minutes later, he was finally at the bottom. After a moment to catch his breath and regain some strength, Harry used the handrail and the stairs behind him to lever himself to a standing position. Crutches under his arms once more, he hobbled into the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen clearing away the dishes from breakfast. Briefly, she glanced in her nephew's direction before sniffing distastefully. Keeping her back to him, she scrubbed each dish clean until it shone. She pointed over her shoulder at a place at the table.

"Your breakfast is waiting. Eat and then get to your chores."

Nodding, Harry slowly made his way to the table, dropping unceremoniously into the chair. A few bites into his breakfast, the tickle in his throat he'd awakened with became unbearable and he coughed. Regaining his composure somewhat, he noticed his Aunt giving him a stern look.

"Sorry," he said as he tried to force down another cough, "choked."

Clearing his throat a few times, he sniffled his way through half his breakfast before giving it up as a lost cause. Grabbing his chore list, he retrieved the duster from the cupboard under the stairs and headed for the sitting room. It took twice as long to finish but finally it was done.

The next item listed was pruning the rosebushes. Harry sighed. Normally, he didn't mind spending time taking care of the flowers but, at the moment, he was feeling fairly tired and dreaded going out into the morning heat. However, the sooner he got it done the better, so Harry headed for the garden shed that housed all Aunt Petunia's gardening utensils. Fumbling all the way across the yard with the pruners and his crutches, he finally reached the roses and began trimming. A few times he heard a sound behind him and turned to see Dudley, watching. Shrugging, Harry went back to work.

By the time he'd finished, Harry felt utterly drained. He wasn't even sure he'd make it back to the shed. Deciding he'd face his Aunt's wrath for leaving out the pruners, Harry headed back to the porch. Cursing softly, he stopped, again, to wipe the sweat from his eyes with his shirttail. Unexpectedly, the pruners were taken from him. Looking up, Dudley stood before him, a concerned look on his face.

"Here, Harry, I'll take these and put them back. You look as if a breeze would knock you over. Go on inside."

Harry was speechless for a moment. Then he opened his mouth to reply but sneezed instead. He couldn't deny that a quick kip before lunch was very appealing so he put the puzzle that was his cousin out of his mind and headed inside. His Aunt wasn't in the kitchen nor the sitting room and Harry sighed in relief. Getting up the stairs was slow and strenuous but he finally managed it. Collapsing onto his bed, he fell asleep immediately. It was a routine that would be followed for the next few days.

The days passed unusually peacefully. His aunt and uncle pretty much avoided him which was just fine with Harry. Dudley was a puzzle though. Harry didn't expend a lot of energy trying to figure out what was going on in his cousin's head because he really didn't have much to spare. He felt awful. His head hurt constantly, he constantly coughed, and he couldn't stop sneezing. One side of his nose was stuffed up while the other side ran non-stop.

He was just waking from a morning nap when a knock sounded at his door. Thinking it was Sirius, he called out for the person to enter. Harry could only lie in bed in shock when the door revealed Dudley instead of Sirius.

"May I come in?" Dudley asked, unsure of his reception.

"Okay," Harry answered in a scratchy voice, equally unsure of what to expect.

Dudley closed the door and sat at Harry's desk. He seemed uncertain of why he was there then he spoke. "Your godfather, he told us some things. Like about the prophecy and you being the one who can defeat _him_. He also told us a little about the tournament you were entered in. That's how you developed your breathing problem. He told us there was an attack at school which was how you messed up your knee."

"I'm sure Dumbledore won't be too pleased to hear you know all that."

"I've been watching you and listening to everything and I want to just say…I'm sorry."

If Harry hadn't been lying on his bed at that moment, he would have fallen over. That was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear come from Dudley's mouth.

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. I'd like to know more about your world. I think Mum's turned against it because she was jealous. I don't know. What I do know is that they weren't going to help you the other day when you couldn't breathe and that's wrong. No matter how they feel about you, you're still a person who has a right to live."

"Wow." Harry really didn't know what else to say. "Um, thanks, Dudley. Um, I guess, hmmm, where to start? Oh, I know. Look in my trunk. There's a black photo album in there. Open it."

Dudley did as instructed and his eyes nearly popped out. "They move!"

Harry smiled. "Wicked, isn't it?"

Harry spent a surprisingly pleasant afternoon with Dudley, explaining the differences between the magical and Muggle worlds. Harry gave Dudley some parchment, ink and quill to try, laughing when Dudley stated he'd stick with biros. Harry demonstrated how owl post worked by writing a short note to Ginny and sending it with Hedwig. Next, he pulled out his Quidditch Through the Ages book and let Dudley flip through it, while he explained the different positions on the team and each position's job. That discussion led them to Harry's broom.

They had just started discussing Harry's school books, with Dudley flipping through Harry's Potions book, when they heard a car door slam. Dudley looked at the clock, dropped the book and ran out the bedroom door. Harry also checked the clock. _Uncle Vernon._ Harry drug himself out of bed and downstairs, sure supper would be on the table soon.

Again, he only picked at his food, forcing down a few bites then escaped back to his room when he could. Hedwig had somehow managed to return with a note but Harry was too tired to read it. He fell onto his bed and into a fitful sleep.

Harry woke the next morning to the feel of someone's hand on his forehead. He didn't think it was possible to feel worse than he had yesterday but he did. His throat hurt, his head hurt, his body hurt. Harry didn't think there was an inch of him that _didn't_ hurt. He also felt horribly weak. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius standing over him.

"Hey, kid. I guess I don't need to ask how you're feeling."

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" It came out all slurred together.

"When you didn't make your usual appearance this morning, no one thought anything of it, except to grumble about chores not being done. Hours later when you still hadn't shown, your cousin called out to me. It's now eleven o'clock, young Prongs, and you are quite sick. If I'd known you were feeling bad I would have gotten some Pepper-Up Potion from Pomfrey. Now, you're just going to have to ride it out."

Harry groaned. He really didn't want to get up but Mother Nature wasn't going to wait much longer. He threw off the blankets and sat up, pausing until the dizziness subsided.

"What's the matter?"

"Loo."

"Come on, then. Wouldn't want you falling flat on your face."

Sirius assisted Harry to the bathroom door and waited in the hall until Harry was done. Back in the bedroom, Sirius forced Harry to drink some broth and some juice before falling asleep again.

Spotting Hedwig, an idea came to him. Writing a short note he sent it off with the white owl.

Molly wasn't too surprised to see Harry's owl back so quickly. She knew Ginny and Harry had been exchanging letters almost daily. What did surprise her was the note addressed to her. Taking the note, she sat down to read.

"Oh, the poor dear. I thought he looked a bit peaky at the station."

Molly debated on whether Sirius' suggestion was wise. Voldemort was out there and Death Eater attacks were becoming common. On the other hand, the house was well protected and they wouldn't be alone. In the end, she relented. Finding parchment and quill she responded to the note and sent Hedwig on her way.

"Mum, did I just see Hedwig?" Ginny asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, you did. It seems Harry is a bit sick. Sirius sent a note asking if you could visit, thinking that might cheer Harry up."

"Oh, no. And what did you say?"

"I told him you'll be Flooing to Mrs. Figg's house at eight o'clock in the morning. You can stay until five o'clock."

Ginny ran and hugged her Mum. "Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome. Now, come help me make some soup and some muffins to take to Harry."

"Who's going to see Harry?" Ron asked, wandering in looking for a snack.

"I will be. Harry's sick and I'm taking him some things tomorrow."

"When do we leave?"

"_You_ don't," stated Ginny, exasperated. "_I_ am going in the morning."

"Why do you get to go and not me? You're not the only one who'd like to see him. He _is_ my best mate."

"Now, Ron," intervened Molly. "I know you'd like to see him, too. However, I don't think he's going to be up to seeing too many people right now. He needs a bit of mothering right now and I don't think he's going to want it from you."

Ron, seeing he wasn't going to win the argument, scowled and left the kitchen.

Ginny sighed. "I don't understand what the problem is. He's had plenty of time to get used to the idea of Harry and me being together."

"I think it has more to do with Ron feeling he's been replaced," Molly stated wisely. "For nearly four years, it was Harry, himself, and Hermione. Now, I think he feels he rates lower on the list of people important to Harry and perhaps, in a certain way, he does. Don't worry too much. He'll work through it."

The next morning Ginny woke up early, showered, and dressed with care. She decided on a pair of blue shorts that ended mid-thigh and a blue and white t-shirt. Socks and trainers completed the outfit with her wand at her back, tucked into her waistband under her shirt. The angel necklace Harry had given her at Christmas still encircled her neck. She brushed her hair until it shone. A headband kept it from falling into her face, but otherwise it fell freely about her shoulders.

She ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth then met her mum in the kitchen with the food for Harry.

"Now, the soup has been charmed to stay warm, so you'll need to keep the towel around it when handling it." Molly placed the jar in a little basket. "I wrapped the muffins in the red cloth and they've also been charmed to stay warm. Those are already in the basket along with two spoons and mugs."

Ginny picked up the little basket and walked toward the fireplace.

"You be good, now. Try not to let those relatives of his bother you. I don't want to get any letters about underage magic."

"Yes, Mum."

When it was time, Ginny took a small handful of the glittery powder and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped into the green flames and called out her destination. Within seconds, she was there.

Stepping out, she was greeted by Sirius and by Mrs. Figg. After a minute of small talk, Sirius led Ginny the couple blocks to Harry's house. _They're all the same. How can anyone stand __to live where every house looks like the other?_ They walked to the door of number four and Sirius rang the bell.

Petunia opened the door. She paled at the sight of the red-haired witch. After several moments of tense silence, Sirius eased Petunia back into the house, Ginny following him.

"What is she doing here? How dare you bring more of your kind into my house. You better be glad Vernon isn't here. If he knew…"

"Which is why we waited until he left. She'll be gone before he comes home today. She'll stay in Harry's room."

Petunia huffed and walked away.

"Welcome to Harry's, Ginny. Now, Harry's likely to be asleep. He's been sleeping fairly late but he might wake up early if he senses you're there. Just go up the stairs, first door on the left."

Ginny had been looking around the living room, noticing every photo was of Harry's cousin. Not one of Harry existed. It dawned on her Sirius wasn't going up with her and she turned in surprise.

"You're not going with me?"

"I don't think I need to be there." Sirius smiled.

Ginny climbed the stairs, saw the door Sirius mentioned. _It's true! His door really does have a bunch of locks and a cat flap. I thought they were making that up. Those bloody Muggles! One of these days they'll get their comeuppance and I hope I'm there when it happens._ Knocking softly, she waited for an answer but none came. Opening the door slightly, she peeked inside. Harry was, indeed, asleep.

Slipping inside, she placed her basket on his desk then turned to study her sleeping boyfriend. He still seemed pale, except for his nose which was fairly red. She placed her hand on his forehead…just a little warm, not overly so. She leaned down to give him a kiss.

Once again, Harry woke to the feel of a hand on his forehead. This one, however, didn't feel like Sirius' hand. This one was much smaller, softer. He caught the faintest whiff of flowers. Opening his eyes, he saw a very familiar angel leaning over him. He smiled in welcome but rolled quickly over as a coughing fit claimed him then a few sneezes.

Ginny sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Harry's back in sympathy. When it was over she pouted, "Poor Harry."

Rolling back over to face her, he asked hoarsely, "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius thought you might want the company. But if you'd rather not…"

She started to stand. Harry's hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could take a single step.

"That's not what I meant. You surprised me is all. I'm glad you're here."

Ginny smirked and sat back down. "That's good to know. Hungry? Mum sent soup and muffins."

"Sure, I could eat a little."

Ginny removed the lid to the soup, poured some into two small mugs then replaced the lid. She handed over one mug and spoon making sure he was strong enough to feed himself.

"So, how have things been here, other than you getting sick on us?"

Harry took a sip of soup before replying. "Would you believe Dudley and I are talking? I mean, actually talking? All afternoon yesterday, he was in here and I was telling him about the wizarding world."

"That's…amazing but great! What brought that on?"

"Sirius told them about the prophecy and things that happened last year. Guess his curiosity got the better of him." Harry shrugged.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she studied him. "Why do I get the feeling there's more to that story than you're telling me? Something drastic had to have occurred to change his mind."

Harry, again, just shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't meet her eyes. He seemed overly interested in his soup. Then a suspicion hit her. "You experienced one of your breathing attacks, didn't you?"

He didn't have to say anything; the answer was evident in his eyes. Putting down her soup, she gave him her full attention.

"So what happened?"

"Let's just say it was bad enough Sirius had to be called in. It's my fault for not having those capsules with me."

She still thought he was leaving something out but decided not to force the issue. Ultimately, it didn't matter. She was glad he and his cousin were now on speaking terms.

They talked for a while until Harry yawned for the fourth time. Ginny took Harry's dirty dishes and set them in the basket. He lay down on the side of bed against the wall and lifted the blanket in silent invitation. Ginny glanced at the closed door and back at the empty spot on the bed. Toeing off her shoes, she climbed into bed next to Harry. He lay on his left side, though his knee was still a bit tender, Ginny on her right, and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin, arms wrapped around each other, her left leg bent slightly and resting between his.

"Hmmm. I've missed this," murmured Harry sleepily.

"Me too."

"I love you, Gin."

"Love you too."

Harry brushed a kiss on the top of her head and fell asleep. She kissed the hollow of his neck before following him into sleep.

Sometime later Sirius peeked in at the teens and smiled. _I knew she'd make him feel better. Oh, little Prongs, you are more like your father than you may think. But, since I'm supposed to be chaperoning this visit, I should wake them up. Molly would be having fits if she saw them like this. _

In his best 'father' voice, he said, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

At the first sound of Sirius' voice, the two jerked awake, scooting away from each other. Ginny scooted so far she fell off the bed with a startled little shriek.

Sirius laughed at their guilty expressions. He laughed even harder once they realized who had hollered at them and glared at him.

"Sirius! What'd you do that for? I was actually getting some decent sleep."

Harry sat up with his pillow stashed between his back and the wall. Ginny pointedly climbed back onto the bed, sat with her back against the wall, crossed her ankles. She grabbed Harry's hand and, after intertwining their fingers, placed their hands on her lap.

"Sorry," Sirius laughed. "It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Oh, I know you wouldn't have done anything inappropriate, Harry…," Sirius paused as Harry grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and let loose a few sneezes. "…even if you did feel up to doing anything. Come on, I think some fresh air and sun will do you good."

Sirius descended the stairs in front of Harry and Ginny, who kept a steadying hand on Harry. Walking into the kitchen, a gasp caught their attention. Petunia stood there, shock on her pale face.

Sirius, understanding Petunia's reaction, chuckled. "Look familiar, don't they?"

Quicker than Harry had ever seen, her face turned red as she looked from Harry to Ginny.

"What is _she_ doing out of his room? You said they would stay there. His germs should be confined to his room, not spread all over my house."

"Harry needs some fresh air. We'll be outside, in the backyard."

Ginny _really_ wanted to tell off Harry's aunt but held her tongue, knowing it wouldn't help Harry if she lost her temper.

Sirius spread a blanket on the ground, half in the shade and half in the sun. "There you go. I'll bring out some lunch then you can relax and soak up some sun."

Ginny sat in the shade forcing Harry to sit in the sun. He had to admit, as he sat waiting for Sirius to bring lunch, the sun felt good. It was like waking from a long, cold slumber and feeling the sun warm your face for the first time. Within seconds, Sirius was back with sandwiches, crisps, and lemonade.

"Alright, I'll be around if you need me."

They waved before digging into the food. They ate and talked and sat companionably silent. When Harry had finished, he lay back on his elbows, ankles crossed, face towards the sun.

"I'm feeling tired again," he said suppressing a yawn.

"So sleep. You need a lot of it when you're sick."

"I feel bad that you came over here and I can't seem to stay awake."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him. "It's okay. Really."

A small sigh escaped as Harry lay down and fell asleep almost immediately. Ginny smiled and removed his glasses, setting them off to one side. Gently, she ran a hand through his hair soothingly. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when she realized she was being watched. Looking up, she saw Dudley standing on the porch, just outside the door.

"You can come a little closer, Dudley," she called softly.

Ginny studied the boy who'd terrorized Harry his whole life as he shuffled closer. Remembering the offhand comments Harry had made over the years about what his cousin had done to him made Ginny want to lash out at Dudley but then she remembered that morning's conversation in which she learned Harry and Dudley were trying to make amends.

Dudley sat against the tree casting the shade that Harry and Ginny's blanket was half in. He watched her warily a minute before speaking.

"How does he do it? I mean, knowing what he knows about the prophecy and everything, how can he act so…_normal_?"

It surprised Ginny to hear that particular word used in regards to Harry, considering the source. She glanced at Harry, noting the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest. _Too bad Harry wasn't awake to hear that._ She thought about Dudley's question before finally answering.

"Because he's Harry," she said with a shrug, turning back to watch Harry. "He's just so…amazing, accepting. I guess he figures there's nothing that can change it so why spend a lot of time worrying about it when that time could be used to prepare for what's to come."

"Which is?"

"Any day now, Voldemort will start attacking wizarding and muggle families alike. He hates muggles and he hates wizarding families who don't believe being pureblood makes a person better than anyone else. He wants to rule the world."

Ginny debated a moment before asking the question she'd been wanting to ask. "What happened to make you change your mind about him? I know it had something to do with one of his breathing episodes but he wouldn't give me any details."

"Yes, it did involve that, mostly. I guess it really started back at King's Cross, or rather, on the way home. He seemed different. He'd changed somehow, not physically, but in some other way. I can't explain it. When we got home, Mum and Dad didn't even bother helping Harry with his trunk even though Harry had those crutches. I got it out of the car but I panicked and left it there." He looked away, embarrassed.

"That's understandable, Dudley. At least you tried."

Dudley turned back to the lovely redhead who seemed to hold no animosity towards him.

"But I guess what really got me was a few days ago when Harry had that trouble. It was really bad. He was struggling to breathe, slowly turning blue, and Mum and Dad didn't do anything to help. I couldn't believe it. I still can't. Harry said to get Sirius, so I did. After Sirius took care of Harry, that's when he told us about the prophecy. I'm ashamed that my parents would let their prejudices get in the way of saving someone's life."

Reining in her temper at the elder Dursleys, she said, "Well, it all worked out, thanks to you. I'm glad you and Harry have this chance to get to know each other. Harry deserves to have some blood relative whom he can connect with."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, very much. It's hard to believe we've been together for several months already."

"He's lucky."

Ginny tilted her head when she looked at Dudley and smiled. "Thanks. You'll be lucky someday, now that you've changed."

"Listen to her. She knows what she's talking about."

Ginny turned to Harry in surprise. "Harry! How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you say you love me. And Dudley…I know I'm lucky. I'm the luckiest bloke in the world."

The three sat and talked. Well, Harry and Ginny talked about the wizarding world. Dudley would listen and only occasionally ask questions. Soon, it was time for Ginny to go. Dudley left to give them some privacy. The couple embraced and kissed until Sirius had to come out and remind them she had to go. Harry watched her walk into the house, waving when she turned back one last time. Little did they know, they'd be seeing each other much sooner than they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later Harry was walking around the play park not far from the house. He found Dudley sitting on one of the swings so he wandered in that direction.

"Hey, Dudley, what's wrong? Why are you sitting here alone?"

"I told Piers and the guys you weren't fair game anymore. They laughed me right out of the gang."

"I'm sorry, Dudley. I know they were your best mates and had been since you were young."

Dudley shrugged. "It's okay. We're too different to get along now anyway."

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Tensing, he looked around, his hand inching towards his wand.

"Dudley," he said cautiously, "We need to get back to the house."

"What?"

Dudley looked up in confusion until he noticed Harry's posture and where his right hand was going. They both stood and started walking across the park. About half-way across, dark, cloaked figures appeared and formed a circle around the boys.

Harry pushed Dudley behind him and drew his wand. "Stay behind me." He spoke only loud enough for Dudley to hear him. Slowly, Harry turned in a circle.

"This is a bold move, even for Voldemort. You think muggles aren't going to notice a bunch of strangely dressed people attacking two teens in broad daylight?"

The Death Eaters just laughed. "You think you're going to win a duel against all of us? Put your wand down before you get someone hurt."

Out of nowhere, a stunner hit one of the cloaked figures. Chaos ensued. Harry grabbed Dudley and, crouching low, ran behind a wooden bench. While catching their breath, they watched Sirius and some Aurors battle the Death Eaters. After a minute, Harry turned his attention to his cousin.

"Dudley, when I say go, I want you to run for the house."

"What about you?"

"I'll cover you. When I can, I'll follow you."

Elsewhere, in a rural part of the country, a family of redheads were having a family get together. Bill and Charlie took a short vacation from their work to spend time as a family together. They had just sat down for lunch when the alarms around the Burrow sounded.

"Molly, stay with the kids," ordered Arthur.

"We want to help," argued Fred.

A multitude of pops sounded in the front yard.

"Fine, let's go. Molly, take Ron and Ginny. You know where."

As Arthur directed his older sons, Molly ran out the back with the two younger Weasleys in tow. In no time, spells flew back and forth across the front yard. Molly, Ron and Ginny continued to run for the trees fifty yards away.

Upon entering the forest, they rested just a moment to regain their breath. Molly led them to the clearing they had chosen as an emergency rendezvous point in case the house was ever attacked. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones to reach the clearing.

"My, my, look what we have here," laughed a Death Eater.

"If we can take the little girl, that'll get Potter's attention. That is, if we haven't gotten him yet ourselves," answered another, a little too smarmy for Molly's comfort.

Harry stood and fired spells in rapid succession, occasionally spinning to cover their backs. Ducking from the sporadic deflected spells, Harry glanced at his cousin. Dudley's eyes flew all around searching for a way out and not finding one.

"Don't worry, Dudley. I'm going to get you out of this. It's me they're after."

Dudley stared at Harry in disbelief. "You can't be thinking of surrendering. If nothing else, think about your girlfriend. What would she say?"

"She'd kill me which is why I don't plan on surrendering," he said with a hint of cheekiness. "Okay, get ready. RUN!"

Dudley jumped up and ran a few steps. Turning back to check on Harry, his mouth dropped open. Harry stood, feet apart, wand a blur as he fired and deflected spells. When it was momentarily clear in front of them, Harry turned to face behind them.

"Dudley, duck!"

Not thinking twice, Dudley ducked. Harry sent a stunner over Dudley's head and felled a Death Eater attempting to sneak up behind them. Harry reached down, grabbed Dudley by the shirt and hauled him forward.

"Come on!"

_If we can just reach the house, we'll be back under the protection of the wards._ They almost made it. Seeing their target escaping, several Death Eaters gave chase. Harry threw a few stunners behind him but they all went wild. One Death Eater fired a spell that got under the shield Harry attempt to put up. It hit him square in the chest, throwing him backward a few feet, knocking him unconscious.

At the exact moment Harry was hit, elsewhere, in a forest clearing, a young redheaded witch was also hit by the exact same spell with similar results.

Harry gradually opened his eyes. All he could see was white. Scrambling to his feet he looked around wildly. Everything was white, as if all the color had leached from the world. Looking down at himself, he saw he had on the same clothes but they, too, were white.

Harry took in his surroundings hoping to figure out where he was. He stood in thigh-high grass in some huge field. Far off in the distance stood a few trees. No houses, no roads, no civilization. _What the bloody hell happened to me? Am I dead? Where am I? How did I get here? Is this real or is it all my imagination?_

"HELLO!" he called. A split second later it echoed back.

Feeling the heat of the now-white sun, Harry decided to walk to the trees he saw. The only sound he heard was his footsteps and his own breath. The emptiness made him uneasy. He felt as if he was the only person left alive in the world. He walked and walked, never seeming to get closer to the trees. After hours of walking, he felt tired, lay down and slept.

"Any idea how to help them, Poppy?" asked a very concerned Dumbledore.

He sat on Harry's bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, his gaze darting between Harry and Ginny, who had yet to wake.

"If only I knew what spell they were hit with then I might have some idea how to counter it. As it is, we're stuck waiting until one of them wakes. I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, keep me posted. Molly and Arthur will be back up here soon. I need to tend to Harry's relatives, make sure they are doing well. Being here is…well…let's just say they're not enjoying themselves much."

"Yes, I couldn't help notice that not once have they come to check on Harry."

The door to the hospital wing opened and Molly strode in. Behind her came Ron and Hermione who had just flooed to the castle to be with her friends.

Dumbledore left to do what he could for the Dursleys.

When next he woke, Harry was disappointed to find himself in the same place. Feeling the trees were still his best chance for some reason, he continued towards the distant clump. Feeling thirsty, he came upon a white stream. Harry cupped his hands in the water and brought it to his nose. It didn't smell bad so he drank it. Crossing the stream, he continued on. He started to go back to get a final sip only to find the stream had disappeared. Harry trudged on until, like before, he was too tired to keep going. He lay down and slept.

"Still no change?" Hermione asked quietly, two days later.

"Nothing," Molly whispered.

"You know, it seems odd to see them apart like that." Hermione said almost wistfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, during school, they were always much closer than that when in the same room."

The two looked at each other then looked at the patients, the same idea occurring to both of them.

Molly moved the end table from between Harry's and Ginny's bed. Hermione slid Ginny's bed over until the sides touched. Another idea nagged at Hermione's mind. Reaching across Ginny, she stretched out the younger girl's right arm. Grabbing Harry's left hand, she placed it into Ginny's right.

Immediately, both hands gripped each other, they drew in a deep breath and rolled towards the other. It wasn't much but that was the first sign of life they'd given since the attacks.

Hermione ran to get Madame Pomfrey.

This time when he woke, Harry wasn't surprised to find his surroundings hadn't changed. He looked toward the trees and was shocked to find he was much closer to them than he'd been. Something about those trees kept tugging at him, pulling him closer. Feeling somehow energized he jogged forward, picking up speed the closer he got. He was running by the time he reached those elusive trees and could have sworn he saw a flash of red.

He didn't have time to ponder what he saw for, suddenly, he was bowled over and hit the ground. Before he could even react, his mouth was captured in a fiercely passionate kiss. The touch, the scent, the taste that reached his senses were those he'd never forget. He returned her kisses with equal abandon. Several long minutes later, the pressing need for air forced them apart.

"Gin! How…What…Where are we?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is getting hit by some spell."

"What do you mean? You mean, the Burrow was attacked?"

"Yeah. Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George fought off some Death Eaters while Mum, me, and Ron ran for the clearing. When we got there, though, a couple Death Eaters were already there waiting. We tried to fight but they were quicker than we were. I got hit by some spell, I don't know what it was."

"Wow, I can't believe you were attacked too." At her look of surprise and confusion, he explained. "I was out walking and came across Dudley at the play park not far from the house. We were talking when we were surrounded by Death Eaters. Sirius and some Aurors showed up and I tried to get Dudley back to the house but I was hit."

"I don't know how long I've been wandering around here. I was beginning to think I was stuck here, alone." Ginny's eyes began to tear up and she buried her face against his neck.

"It's okay. We're together now and we'll find our way out of here. I promise."

Looking up into the trees, he noticed something he hadn't before. "Uh, Gin. How did everything appear to you?"

"It's all white…isn't it?"

"Uh, not anymore."

Ginny looked around and gasped. Everything was back to being their proper colors except the colors were brighter, sharper. Both teens stood up to get a better look at things. The dull green leaves were a brighter emerald green. The brown tree trunks and dirt now appeared to be a warm chocolate brown. The grass was now a vibrant peridot green. The sky overhead turned to a gorgeous sapphire blue, the sun a golden citrine. In this luminous new world, their clothes were out of place in their original dull colors.

"How did that happen?"

"I have no idea. All I know is, before we touched, it was all white. Now everything's in Technicolor."

An instant later their surroundings began to fade.

"Harry?" her voice filled with fear. "What's happening?"

Harry pulled Ginny close. "I don't know, but we're together, now."

Their background continued to fade into nothingness.

Harry cracked an eye open and saw his angel lying in a bed next to his. His heart pounded from an overabundance of fear. Taking stock in where they were, without moving, he deduced they somehow managed to get to Hogwarts. He felt a strange mix of relief and fear. _That's odd. How can I feel both at the same time?_

Taking a risk, he raised his head to look around. No one was around at the moment. He turned back to Ginny.

"Ginny," he whispered. "Ginny, wake up. It's okay, we're at Hogwarts."

The strangest thing Harry had ever felt happened after that. Ginny woke, looked around, and Harry felt a flood of relief mix with his own feelings. _Whoa! That was really weird. _

Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. "Harry? Something's troubling you. You're feeling confused. What's wrong?"

Harry watched Ginny closely. "Gin, did you just hear yourself? How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?"

"I don't know, but I can feel your confusion."

"Just like I felt your relief when you woke and saw we were here at school. You want to know something _really _weird? When I woke and saw where we were, I could feel my own feeling of relief _and_ your fear, at the same time."

"What's happening to us, Harry?"

"I might be able to answer that."

Dumbledore walked over to their beds, noticed the tightly clasped hands, and motioned for Ginny to join Harry on his bed. Then Dumbledore conjured a plush chair for himself. He sat, elbows propped on his knees, hands together as if in prayer, tapping his fingers against his mouth. After a long moment, he spoke.

"Do you remember, Harry, telling me about how you and Ginny almost _needed_ to be close and how you could almost feel what the other felt?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought that very curious and I decided to do some research. I believe I've found the answer. I believe your inner-selves, your life-forces, if you will, have united, becoming one."

"What?" Harry and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"I believe you and Harry were always meant, destined, to fall in love. I believe you, each, had a link inside waiting to find its mate. When Harry saved you from the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny, three years ago, the links were connected. Neither of you were ready for love, for real love, so they lay dormant until this past year. From what Harry told me, the need to touch, to be close, the sensing of emotions are all characteristics of a life-force union. As you two began to fall in love, your souls recognized their mates and began to blend. The process usually takes many more months than you've had. I think the simultaneous attacks on you had something to do with completing the union so quickly."

"So, you're saying being able to feel what the other is feeling is normal," It was more statement than question.

"Absolutely."

"Can it be reversed?"

As soon as Ginny asked this, she felt a sharp pain in the vicinity of her heart that she knew wasn't her own. Immediately she turned to Harry.

"No, Harry, I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, I didn't. It will take some getting used to, but I don't mind knowing what you're feeling. The reason I asked was I know Mum will think of that first before she considers anything else."

Harry, feeling her regret and sincerity, nodded his acceptance of her apology. He looked to Dumbledore for the answer.

"No, Miss Weasley, it cannot be reversed. Your life-forces are so intertwined it would be impossible to separate them. That brings me to my next revelation. You will find your magic ebb and flow between you which can make you more powerful than you were individually. We will need to practice with that when you feel up to it. There's one more thing I need to tell you then I will leave you to mull over what I've said. When a Life-force Union occurs, the Ministry automatically makes a record of it. The Ministry also considers the United pair to be married, and obviously in your case, legal adults."

Both teens stared, slack-jawed, at their Headmaster. He chuckled at their expressions then left them alone. Harry and Ginny turned back to each other. Neither one noticed he stopped to talk with the school nurse before leaving the ward.

"Married?" whispered Harry.

"Legal adults," added Ginny with a smile.

"Feel any regrets now?"

"What do you think?" Ginny asked playfully before pulling him down for some kisses. She allowed all the love she felt for him to build inside and mentally sent to it to Harry via their link.

"Hmmm. Definitely…not any…regrets." Harry managed between kisses.

Mere seconds later, breathing heavily, Harry called a halt to their kissing. Eyes closed, he rested his forehead against hers, willing himself to calm down.

"Okay, I've found a drawback to being able to feel what you're feeling."

Ginny had to agree. Things had become heated pretty quickly. They were definitely going to have to be careful in the future.

Harry lay down on his side, pulling Ginny with him. Not trusting herself to lie down facing him, she spooned against him. Feeling the calming vibrations coming from Harry through their link, she reciprocated, and soon they both fell into a restful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"They woke up! Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"What are they doing in the same bed!"

The first shout woke Harry and Ginny. The second made them cringe. Hearing Hermione's voice was a surprise. Hearing Mrs. Weasley's voice…well…they figured they should have known. Knowing Harry was embarrassed at being caught by her mum, Ginny decided to take the heat.

"Thanks for waking us, Mum," she said dryly as she sat up. She allowed the sheet to expose them in order to reassure her mother that nothing had happened.

Ginny was immediately engulfed in a hug by Molly. Afterward, she pulled Ginny off Harry's bed and pushed her down onto her own. As soon as they were separated, Ginny felt the disconnection. She felt as if the other half of herself was lost, missing. Being greeted by her father, then Hermione, then Ron only served to increase the feeling. Molly was back to hugging her again when Ginny began to feel a constricting sensation around her heart. She reached up to rub that spot, completely unaware Harry mirrored her action. The longer she was away from Harry the tighter the feeling became. Unable to stand it any longer, she slipped off her bed, sat beside Harry and took his hand in hers. To their immense relief, the tightness vanished instantaneously, causing them both to let out a sigh.

"Ginevra Weasley," Molly started.

"Mum, don't. Please. Not now. We'll explain when we're ready." She begged her Mum not to further her lecture. For once, Molly let it drop.

"Ginny told me you were attacked. What happened? Is everyone okay?" Harry, feeling better about having put off that conversation, asked.

"Everyone's fine, Harry," Arthur answered. "To be honest, we've been expecting something like that to happen. I'm kind of surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

"Sirius told us what happened on your end, mate. If it had been me, I'd have left that lump of a cousin there."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"Dudley's okay, believe it or not. We've actually started talking."

Nothing could have stunned Ron more at that moment.

"Well," Hermione said into the awkward silence. "That's good, Harry."

"So how long have we been here?" Ginny asked in order to change the subject.

"A week," Pomfrey replied. She strolled over to her patients and waved her wand over both of them. "You've been here a week and haven't moved a muscle until recently." Finishing with a flourish, she continued. "Well, I don't see any damage. You were both hit by spells but I have no clue as to what they were since I don't see any damage to either of you. You just need to rest."

"There's something you need to know, Harry, before Madame Pomfrey releases you," Arthur spoke hesitantly. "For some reason, the moment you were hit with that spell, all the protections at Privet Drive were canceled. For their own protection, Dumbledore brought the Dursleys here. They're currently staying in Gryffindor tower. Sirius is currently with them, trying to keep them from leaving."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. They knew exactly what happened. They hadn't been aware that the wards on Privet Drive had failed, but it made sense. Harry was an adult now, he never has to go back there.

"If you promise to rest, I can release you. But ONLY if you promise to rest."

Harry and Ginny both nodded their heads emphatically. Neither liked being stuck in the Hospital bed and having people come to see them as if they were on display.

A sudden thought struck Harry. "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your parents."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I was until I heard that you had been attacked along with The Burrow. Do you honestly think I could have stayed home after hearing that?"

It touched Harry deeply that she would give up time with her parents to be with him. A tremulous smile touched his lips.

Ginny, knowing how Hermione's statement affected him, smiled up at Harry and whispered, "Don't you forget it."

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, who held hands, ambled their way to the Common Room. After having been reassured Harry and Ginny were okay, Molly left for Hogsmeade to buy a few changes of clothing. They had just climbed one set of stairs, with Harry feeling immensely relieved his knee was almost back to normal, when Harry noticed a sight he never thought he'd see. Dudley was staring at one of the paintings of a pretty, young maiden, who giggled prettily and waved at him. Harry looked at his companions, who all seemed to be just as surprised as Harry was, then headed in his cousin's direction.

"Dudley?"

Dudley jerked his head around at the sound of his name. His face colored slightly as if embarrassed at having been caught staring at a painting. His gaze shot from one face to another. The two redheads he knew, but he'd never met the brunette.

"Dudley, I think you remember Ron. He and some of his family picked me up last summer." Dudley nodded and paled at the memory, causing Ron to smirk. "This is my friend Hermione. Hermione, this is my cousin Dudley."

"I've heard some of things you did to Harry and you'll be extremely sorry if you're not being true now."

Before Hermione could get going full steam, Harry jumped in. "Of course, you remember Ginny."

Dudley glanced at the younger witch. Here, at least, was a face not quite condemning him yet.

"So this is where you go to school?" he asked a bit weakly.

"This is it," Harry confirmed. Harry studied the castle trying to see it from a newcomer's perspective. The high vaulted ceilings, the drafty corridors, the moving and talking paintings, even the moving staircases all contributed to what Hogwarts was, a place of experiences.

"I'd, uh, like to, uh, see more if you'd like to show me."

Harry turned to Ginny, using their bond to see how she was feeling. Satisfied with what he found, he said, "Okay."

Hermione and Ron immediately protested. "Harry, you heard Madame Pomfrey. You promised you'd rest."

"Yeah, mate. Besides, do you really think it's wise to have him know everything there is to know about Hogwarts?"

"We'll rest," retorted Ginny, "when we feel the need to. And do you really think we'd show him _everything_?"

That shut Hermione and Ron up fast. Harry chuckled, followed a few seconds later, by Ginny.

They wandered the halls showing Dudley their classrooms. Unable to resist, Harry and Ginny put on a little transfiguration show when they reached that classroom. They tuned out the lecture they got from Hermione for doing magic and Ron's upset at having been stopped from doing any magic himself. Even while at Hogwarts, underage magic could be detected, especially when school wasn't in session. With the vague statement of 'We'll explain later' they continued on to Charms, where they repeated the process over again.

Harry and Ginny were feeling fatigued so decided to leave the grounds for another day. On their way back to the tower they met up with Fred and George. The twins gave Dudley a decidedly wicked grin causing Dudley to pale once again.

Harry, noticing, sighed. "Leave him be, guys. He's actually been decent to me this summer."

"Well, damn, there goes—," started Fred.

"—our best test subject," finished George.

Noticing Harry's and Ginny's tightly clasped hands, he motioned to George then asked, "So tell me, Harry and Ginny-,"

"—do time and distance really make-," George jumped in.

"—the heart grow fonder?" they finished together.

The pair blushed slightly but it was Ginny who answered. "Yes, it does." Then she muttered, "Among other things." Only Harry heard and he grinned.

By the time they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry and Ginny needed a nap. They weren't going to get it. Climbing through the portrait hole, Harry first noticed how crowded it was. The second was the eclectic group gathered there. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Vernon, and Petunia all barely registered. It was the other three people who had his entire attention. Two of them he'd only seen in his dreams and when he'd looked into a very special mirror. The third was a complete stranger.

_No. It's impossible. They're dead. That's what everyone's told me. These people can't be who they seem._ Feeling panicky, Harry drew his wand. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand and feelings of cautious serenity flowed through their bond to help him gain his composure.

"Harry," Dumbledore said carefully. "Before you do anything, please listen. I won't ask you to sit but it's a long story so you may want to. Keep your wand out if it will make you feel better but please lower it."

Harry glanced at Sirius. Seeing his godfather nod, Harry lowered his wand but kept a watchful eye on the three 'newcomers'.

Dumbledore stood and walked around the room before stopping beside the three. Taking a great breath, he began.

"Harry, fourteen years ago, when you were taken from the destruction of your home, we could not find your parents. We had assumed they were killed and, well, for lack of a kinder term…disintegrated, when the house exploded. We know now, that was not the case. When they went into hiding, your mother began researching and experimenting with protection spells. The day before Voldemort found the three of you, she took a risk and cast a spell on all of you, hoping it would protect the family."

Dumbledore paused and observed Harry. The boy hadn't sat, his wand was still out, but he was listening. That was something, anyway.

"The spell your mother used had an interesting side effect. Your father tried to stand in Voldemort's way in order to protect your mother and you. Your mother refused to move aside in an effort to protect you. When they were hit by the Killing Curse, instead of killing them like we all thought, they were knocked unconscious, thanks to the protection spell your mother had cast. When Voldemort cast the Curse on you, it rebounded, not only because of the blood protection as we thought, but the protection spell also. Whatever happened to Voldemort that caused that explosion also caused your parents to disappear."

Here, Dumbledore again paused. What he was going to say next was going to sound outrageous, he knew. Harry's gaze flitted between every trusted adult's in the room before settling back on those who claimed to be his parents.

"For whatever reason and however it happened, your parents had been sent to an alternate universe."

"WHAT?" cried the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry was too shocked to say anything. He felt his mouth drop open but couldn't seem to force it shut.

"It was a universe in which everything was the same, except there had never been a Tom Riddle, therefore, no Lord Voldemort…and they didn't have you. They tried to get back but not knowing how they had gotten where they were in first place, it was insurmountable. The day you and Miss Weasley were attacked, some great event pulled them back here. As soon as they realized they were back, they contacted me. I have given them veritaserum to check for the truth. Sirius has asked them questions only the real James and Lily would know the answers to. Sirius even retrieved their wands from the Potter vault and the wands responded to them, just as they originally had. I realize this is a lot to take in. Believe me when I say I've done everything I can to validate they are who they say they are."

Harry looked to Sirius who again nodded briefly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Molly openly cried but smiled nonetheless. Arthur did as well. Bill and Charlie smiled. McGonagall, surprisingly, smiled hugely. Harry turned to his friends and found similar expressions. The twins, for once, wore shocked expressions. Ron's jaw was clenched against his emotions. Hermione quietly sobbed. Tears streamed down Ginny's face. Harry pulled her close, buried his face against her shoulder, and let his own tears fall.

After a brief moment, Ginny pulled away. Her happiness mixed with his making him elated, almost giddy. He turned and looked back at his parents.

"Mum. Dad." His voice thick with tears, he couldn't say anything else.

Bit by bit, he made his way to stand in front of his parents. He looked at his father. The messy black hair, the smile, the slight dimple in his chin, the round glasses. It really was like looking in a mirror, but one that showed the future. He'd seen his dad before but that mirror and the photographs weren't the same as seeing him in the flesh. Harry took in his mother's appearance. The flowing deep red hair and glowing green eyes. He had her eyes and smile. That was all he noticed before being enfolded into the hug he'd longed for his entire life.

The three stood together, shoulders shaking with sobs, for several minutes. Lily pulled back and cupped his face.

"Let me have a look at you. My, you really do look just like James. When Sirius told me, I didn't really believe him. You've grown into a very handsome young man."

During the hug with his parents, Harry had begun feeling that uncomfortable sensation he'd had before when separated from Ginny for too long.

"Harry, there's-," Lily started to say.

"Hang on," Harry walked back to Ginny, took her hand and brought her over to stand next to his parents.

"Mum. Dad. This is Ginny Weasley. You've met her mum, dad, and oldest brothers already." Harry had pointed out Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie as he spoke. Now, he looked back at Ginny, love showing in his eyes. "She's very special to me."

Lily smiled and shook her head. "You Potter men, you're all alike. It's nice to meet you, Ginny."

"Yes, it's a great pleasure to meet the young lady who caught my son's attention."

"It's a bit of a shock but a great pleasure to be able to meet you as well." Ginny replied after recovering from James' comment.

"Harry," Lily started again. "There's someone else you need to say hello to."

Reaching out, Lily took the hand of the girl who had been sitting with them. The girl had reddish-brown hair that likely reached just past her shoulders. Currently it was pulled loosely back into a barrette at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were just like James'. She had Lily's smile and James' nose. The top of her head barely reached his chin. She looked to be about thirteen years old.

"Harry," his mother continued, "This is Cherish, your sister."

Harry felt his jaw drop for the second time that morning. The girl stood in front of him, hand out. When Harry didn't move, she quirked an eyebrow.

"Gee, Harry, you're supposed to say 'Nice to meet you' while shaking my hand. Then I would say, 'Nice to meet you, too'."

Discomfited, Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry. Um, nice to meet you?"

Ginny snickered at his discomfort, which earned her a scowl, then a crooked grin.

"So, uh, will you be coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah, already arranged. Imagine everyone's surprise when another Potter shows up. The only problem is, I have to be sorted." She scrunched her face up at that thought.

"What house were you in, you know, before?"

"This one. You?"

"Here's been like home to me." The second it came out, Harry knew he'd slipped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked. "Who did you live with while we were gone?"

Quiet until that point, Petunia spoke haughtily. "He's been with us. He's been a problem to us since the day you disappeared. One morning he was on our doorstep with a note from Dumbledore, begging us to take him in. Out of the goodness of our hearts, we did. We've tried our best but he refused to be taught anything."

With every word his aunt uttered, Harry's anger mounted. "That's a lie! You never tried your best. Your 'best' was to humiliate me whenever you could." Now that it'd started, he couldn't stop the flow of words that spewed from his mouth. He also felt his magic building, rushing like water right before a waterfall. "You never told me anything about Mum and Dad. You forbid me asking. You never told me I was a wizard and punished me for doing magic by locking me in my broom cupboard for days at a time. You let Aunt Marge's vicious dog chase me into a tree and left me there until the middle of the night."

Ginny, too, lashed out. "Let's not forget all those locks you put on Harry's door that lock from the outside, or the cat flap you put in so you could shove meager meals through it when he was locked up in there. And if we're going to mention that, we shouldn't leave out the bars you put on his windows, or the threats about not coming back to school and not being able to write his friends. Every summer when he came to us, he was underfed. You made him cook for you and he barely got to eat."

By now, Harry and Ginny were both shaking. Tapestries, paintings, couch cushions, blankets, candelabras vibrated in the forming magical maelstrom. Dumbledore recognized what was happening, but before he could say anything, Dudley stepped forward.

"You let me beat up on him as often as I wanted to. Encouraged it, even. I made sure Harry had no friends. You gave me everything I wanted and gave Harry nothing. He got all my cast-offs, whether it was clothes or toys. You constantly took pictures of me for no reason, but didn't bother with Harry. Every year we celebrated my birthday and skipped right over his. He never got a Christmas present until he started coming here. Even then it was something stupid, like a safety pin. You punished him for doing something better than me in school. You told everyone he went to St. Brutus' School for the Incurably Criminal Boys."

Harry's vision was blurring, his temples pounding. Any moment now he felt as if he was going to explode like some volcano erupting after centuries of dormancy.

"But worse than all that," his voice rose with each word, "you called Dad an UNEMPLOYED DRUNK AND MUM A FREAK!"

With the last word, a wave of pure magic rippled out, knocking anyone still standing, backward. Cushions were ripped apart, tapestries and paintings shredded, blankets frayed and scorched, candelabras bent and partially melted. Harry raised his hands and palmed his temples. He yelled with the splitting pain before passing out cold. Lily caught him before he hit the floor. Sirius took him from Lily and once again held a non-responsive Harry in his arms. Ginny, having been drained of a great deal of her magic by Harry, also collapsed. James caught her.

Stunned silence was all that could be heard. As if coming out of a trance, everyone moved at once. Harry and Ginny were taken back to the Hospital Wing.

Before exiting the common room, Lily turned to her sister and pinned her with an icy stare. "This is NOT over." Then she was rushing off after her son and his girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Will they be alright?" asked a very concerned Lily.

The Potters, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius gathered around the beds. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Dudley all hung back out of the way. Petunia and Vernon refused to leave the tower.

"They will after they've gotten some rest," the matronly nurse said sternly. "It appears that Miss Weasley's magic has all but been drained away. Mr. Potter, here, seems to be suffering from a magical overload. Anyone care to explain how this happened?"

Pomfrey turned to stare at the faces in her ward. Even though she'd been given a quick explanation regarding Harry's parents, she still felt shock flit through her when she looked at them.

A sigh came from the group hanging back. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I'm afraid Harry received a great shock not long ago, as you can well imagine. To compound it, some not-so-nice things were said that caused an explosion of sorts, Harry and Ginny being at the epicenter."

"Is it true?" Lily asked in disbelief. "What was said, is it true? And what did he mean by 'my cupboard'?"

Dumbledore sighed again and looked guiltily at the floor. Shame filled his countenance. "I'm afraid I'm not the one with the answers to those questions." He turned and gestured to Ron, Hermione, and Dudley. "They are the ones who can answer that."

All eyes landed on the three teens. All three nodded their heads. Dudley cleared his throat in order to find his voice. "Until Harry got his school letter, his bedroom was the broom cupboard under our stairs." Dudley's voice faded and he hung his head, not daring to look at anyone.

Lily, temper rising, turned on Dumbledore. "And you never checked on him! Why did you ever put him with them in the first place!" Lily marched over to stand in front of Dumbledore, one hand on her hip, the other's index finger poking him in his chest, eyes flashing dangerously. "Petunia hated anything to do with magic and you knew it!"

There were only two people in this world whom Dumbledore hated to face when they were angry. They were both mothers. Both were redheads and both were in that room. In fact, one of them was currently blasting him with her well-known temper.

"I did what I thought was best, Lily."

"What you thought was _best_? How could it possibly have been best to subject my son to people who hated everything he represented?"

"I counted on the ancient magic of blood protection to keep Harry safe. It worked, until a few days ago."

"What? What do mean? What happened a few days ago?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, twin moans sounded from the beds. Those gathered around the beds turned to the teens. They watched as two hands rubbed a spot over two hearts. Pain-filled moans sounded into the silence. Guessing the problem, Dumbledore widened Harry's bed then levitated Ginny onto it, making sure they touched. Instantly, the cries stopped and the two slept peacefully.

"Albus, what is going on here?" demanded Molly. "Why did you do that? They should NOT be in the same bed! Put her back this instant!"

"I'm afraid that's no longer possible."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There's something that needs to be said and everyone needs to hear it. Minerva, will you go and fetch Petunia and Vernon and bring them here? Use whatever means you have to."

Half an hour later, McGonagall entered the ward with the elder Dursleys.

"Ah, good." Dumbledore conjured chairs for everyone. "Some of you already know what I'm about to say, so those of you who do, please wait patiently…"

Dumbledore preceded telling everyone assembled of the prophecy and what that meant for Harry. Dumbledore watched as tears streamed down the faces of Molly, Lily, and the youngest Potter, Cherish.

"Why?" Molly brokenly asked.

"Think of the universe as a great scale. It always has to be in balance. If something happens to make one side greater than the other, the universe sees fit to…create…if you will something that can cancel out the other side and put it back into balance."

"That still doesn't explain what just happened with Harry and Ginny." James had tried to be patient but he wanted answers like everyone else.

"I'm getting to that now. As most of you here know, in Harry's second year here, he risked his life to save Ginny."

He turned to the Potters and gave them a brief explanation of how that came about. Flabbergasted, Dudley, James, Lily, and Cherish stared at the couple sleeping blissfully unaware. Petunia and Vernon looked as if they wished they were anywhere but there.

"It is my belief that a link formed between them. Of course, being so young, neither was ready for what that would eventually mean, so it lay dormant. This past year, they became close, thus activating that link. As their feelings grew stronger, so did their link. The closeness, the constant contact most of you observed is a result of this link."

At this information, Hermione beamed. Ron's ears reddened in embarrassment at his thoughts and actions regarding his sister and his best mate the previous year.

"What does this all mean?" Arthur finally found his voice.

"Be patient, please. I needed to give the back story, so to speak, in order to get to the current situation. A week ago, an attack was made on Harry and Dudley by Death Eaters."

Lily cried out but stifled it with a hand over her mouth.

"Simultaneously, there was an attack on the Weasleys' home. It's my theory that at the instant Harry was hit by a spell, Ginny too, was hit by the same spell. This caused a Life-force Union to be formed in a split second."

"What?" cried the mothers. Molly went on to say, "That's impossible. Those kinds of bonds take years to form."

"Normally I would agree with you. However, in some cases, when two people are destined to be together, they are predisposed to these bonds. Because they were already deeply in love, when they were attacked, the bond became a Life-force Union, the strongest bond known to wizards."

"I still say that's impossible."

"You've seen proof, Molly. The pain they were in when separated for an extended period of time is a telling sign. What happened in the common room earlier is another. With this bond, they will be able to draw on one another's magic. This can be a good thing, but as you saw, when emotions are high, it can also be bad. I'll start working with them on how to control that aspect."

"Will they always have to be together, I mean, touching?"

"No, that will fade in a day or two. They're just feeling the after effects of a sped up Union. You will notice, though, that they will often touch when in close proximity, or even just in passing. They will, at times, feel compelled to touch, to seek each other out. That will never pass. Expect to see 'mood changes', especially if apart. Don't take it to heart if one lashes out for no apparent reason. It's likely the other has gotten upset and those emotions are being shared."

"Wait. Let me get this straight," Sirius paused while trying to get it all together. "You're saying they're bonded for life, will be seeking the other's touch, and can share their emotions?"

"Can't you see how dangerous this is?" asked Molly. "They're just kids. That's too much temptation."

"There's something else you need to know. The Ministry has recorded the Union. Harry and Ginny are now considered legal adults and, in the eyes of the Ministry, married."

"NO. No way. I'll not allow it. She's too young. Break it."

"I'm afraid, Molly, you have no say in the matter. It cannot be undone."

"I'm her mother. I have every kind of say that matters."

"What does all this have to do with us?" interrupted Vernon. "You said he's an adult now. Does that mean we can be rid of him finally?"

Molly turned, drew her wand, and marched over to the foul man. Seeing her wand, Vernon drew back in fear.

"You see here," Molly said, her voice deadly calm. "You say one more negative thing about that boy and I won't hesitate to use this." She pointed her wand in Vernon's face. "I have so far restrained myself these past couple years but one more word, just one, and you'll regret it."

"Okay, okay," Dumbledore said soothingly. "Let's not get carried away. Minerva, why don't you take Petunia and Vernon back to the tower."

"We're not staying here any longer."

"It is still the safest place for you to be, Mr. Dursley. Think of your family. With Harry living with you, you were protected by the strongest magic we could place upon the house. Now, that protection is gone. Nothing will stop them from finding your house."

Vernon said nothing further and Dumbledore motioned for them to go back to the tower. He then turned back to those gathered.

"Perhaps it would be better if we discussed this in my office so we don't wake and upset Madame Pomfrey's patients."

"I'm sorry, Albus, but there's nothing to discuss."

Molly held fast to her opinion. She walked out the door and down the hall.

"Let me try talking to her, mother to mother. Maybe I can help."

Lily found Molly down by the lake skipping stones. She hesitated before approaching the other lady, not really knowing what she would say.

"It's certainly been a day full of surprises, hasn't it?" Molly called.

"It has." Lily walked a little closer. "May I join you?"

"Sure."

A long silence ensued between them. Just the sound of stones _plop, plop, sploosh_ into the water was heard.

"Are you here to change my mind? Because it won't work. You have a daughter. She doesn't look much younger than Ginny. How would you feel if it was your daughter? "

"I'm not here to change your mind. Cherish is thirteen and I'd probably feel exactly how you are. I just want to say one thing. I know they're young, but it doesn't sound to me like they've been kids for quite a while, at least not my son. What can you tell me about him?"

Molly stopped in mid-throw to look at the other woman. Harry's expressive eyes implored her for any detail that she, Molly, could give.

"You have an amazing son. You should be very proud of him."

Molly spent a couple hours telling Lily everything she could think of. Slowly they walked back toward the castle for lunch.

"Wow, it seems my son inherited more than his looks from his father," she said laughingly.

"Yes, on more than one occasion, I've heard Sirius tell Harry he was just like his father."

"So, Harry has a sister," stated Ron, a bit dumbly.

Ron, Hermione, the twins, Dudley, and Cherish had decided on a walk to get away from the tense atmosphere in the hospital ward.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald, you have such a knack for stating the obvious."

"Don't mind them too much, Cherish-,"

"—they're always like that. They'll get riled up at each other-,"

"—then make up quickly enough because-,"

"—they like each other." The twins said together.

Cherish's eyes had gone back and forth between the twins as they spoke. It almost gave her a headache. She shook her head to clear it. _Boy, Harry has some unusual friends. This is going to take some getting used to._

As if reading her thoughts, Hermione, who had decided to ignore the comment about liking Ron, turned to Cherish. "You'll get used to it. They do that all the time."

Cherish nodded her head, pensive. There was a question she'd been dying to ask but wasn't sure if she dared. Deciding it was the only way, she plunged on.

"What is he like?"

The group stopped their wanderings and looked at each other. Ron chose to speak first.

"What do you want to know? I assume you've been told he's famous for having stopped You-Know-Who for a while, when he was a baby."

"He is famous for that and he hates it," Hermione agreed.

"Why?"

"Harry feels it's something he had no control over, that it wasn't something he intentionally did." Hermione went on to explain.

"He's very loyal to those he cares about," interjected Fred.

"He can also be quite moody."

"Ron! He gets moody because he's quite sensitive about things. He tends to take the blame for things that aren't his fault."

As Hermione and Ron began another argument, Cherish turned her attention to the twins.

"You're learning already, Cherish. Ignore them when they start doing that. Now here's a little something else about Harry. We can trust you, right?"

The look Cherish gave Fred was so Harry-ish, Fred laughed outright. "That look was so Harry-ish, it was frightening."

"Yeah," George continued, "I didn't think you two looked much alike, but now I see you're alike in other ways. Harry has a penchant for breaking the rules occasionally."

"How do you mean?"

"He's helped us plan and execute some pranks on some of the students and one staff member in particular."

Cherish's eyebrows rose at that then her brow furrowed in thought a moment. "Let me guess, the Slytherins and Snape."

"Right in one. Did Snape bother you too?"

"Constantly. Just because he and Dad didn't get along when they were in school. As soon as he saw my last name, he made sure I knew he couldn't stand me."

Hermione and Ron, finally done bickering, joined the conversation. "You should hear some of the things he's done to Harry."

"Yeah, like dropping potion samples that were to be graded, goading Harry into messing up by insulting your dad or Sirius, all kinds of nasty things."

"That git!"

"Cherish, I think you're going to fit right in with us." Fred said after draping an arm across her shoulders.

Cherish blushed a bit then noticed Dudley hanging back from the group.

"So what's your story? I know we're cousins and, from what I heard, you were not very nice to Harry. Why aren't you with your Mum and Dad?"

"I'm not like that anymore. I'm ashamed that I ever treated him the way I did. I'm hoping Harry and I, and you and your Mum and Dad, can get along."

She studied her cousin closely with squinted eyes and pursed lips before nodding. "Okay, just be warned. I have a nice little hex I've used on gits before."

"Blimey, she sounds like Ginny," Ron said in mock horror.

"Yes, she does," said George, a bit disgruntled.

Seeing the looks on the guys' faces, Cherish smiled proudly.

Harry and Ginny slept through lunch and woke up mid-afternoon. They could tell by the way Pomfrey treated them that something was up. Pomfrey examined them, gave them some lunch, and left before Harry or Ginny could ask any questions. They were just finishing up when the doors opened to admit Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Lily, James, Cherish, Hermione, Ron, and Dudley.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not too bad," Harry noticed the looks Molly gave Ginny and himself. Ginny's unease told him she noticed too.

"Okay, so what's up? And don't tell me 'nothing' because between Mum casting Harry and me odd looks and everyone else looking uncertain, something's going on."

Harry chuckled. _Leave it to Ginny to meet the problem head on. That's one of the things I love about her._ He sent her that sentiment through their bond.

Ginny responded by closing her eyes, breathing deep, and allowing Harry's love to completely envelope her, like a warm cozy blanket wrapped around her in winter.

Molly sat on the bed that Ginny had previously occupied and gently patted the spot next to her in invitation to Ginny to join her. Sighing, Ginny moved from Harry's bed to the other one. Molly stroked her daughter's hair and tucked it behind Ginny's ear like she used to do when Ginny was little.

"Ginny, Harry," Molly hesitantly said, "Albus told us about your bond, about your Life-force Union."

Harry and Ginny exchanged surprised looks.

"They deserved to know what happened in the common room. It was the only way. I know you wanted to tell everyone when you were ready. I'm sorry."

Arthur stepped in. "Please don't get upset with us. It's going to take us some getting used to."

Harry regarded Molly and Arthur. "Thanks."

"Harry, just so you know, we're okay with it, too. It's highly unusual but it seems the Potters have gotten familiar with the unusual."

"Harry," Cherish couldn't call him brother yet, it was all still too new, "from what I hear, you don't do anything halfway, do you?"

Everyone laughed, relieving the room of the tension, but no one laughed harder than Harry and Ginny, their amusement feeding off each other.

Getting himself back under control, Harry asked, "You've already been spending too much time with Hermione. Don't let her rub off on you too much."

"Gee, thanks, Harry," the bushy-haired girl said with mock sarcasm.

More laughter followed. Harry looked around and, suddenly, it dawned on him they were a person short.

"Where's Professor Lupin?"

The laughter died quickly. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "He's on a mission for me. He won't be teaching this year. For that matter, neither will Hagrid. He is also doing a job for me."

"Well, speaking of," Arthur put in, "I need to get back to work." He waved good bye and left to use the Floo in McGonagall's office.

"I think it best if everyone stayed here at the castle for at least a few days. After that we'll reassess what the dangers are for Grimmauld Place and The Burrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my office."

Harry and Ginny had been allowed to leave the Hospital Wing so the families headed back to Gryffindor tower to talk. Harry sat in one of the armchairs by the fire and to several Weasleys' consternation, Ginny sat sideways in Harry's lap, cuddling close. Harry's arms encircled her, his hands meeting at her hip, fingers intertwined.

"Ginny-" Molly started to scold.

"Mum. Don't," Ginny said firmly. Feeling a guilt that wasn't her own she turned to Harry. "And don't you, either."

To Ginny's and Harry's surprise, it was enough to quiet Molly. Honey-colored eyes met green for a moment. The urge to share a kiss was surprisingly strong but considering how nearly out of control their last kiss was, neither thought it good to indulge at that moment. Tempting though it was to loose oneself in the other, they drug their attention away from each other.

"Harry, what was your childhood like with my sister?"

This was the exact question Harry had been dreading. He could tell by the expression on his mum's face, by her body language, that she knew some of it already. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'd really rather not talk about it if that's okay."

"But Harry-"

"Lily, now come on," James interrupted. "If he's not wanting to talk about it, don't try to force him."

"Thanks, Dad." Harry grinned. _That's so weird to say but I love that I can say it._

As the conversation moved on to other things, Harry's thumb found its way just under Ginny's shirttail and caressed the soft skin of her waist. With the way they were sitting, the action was hidden. Closing their eyes, they reveled at the sensation and how much closer the Union allowed them to be. Conversations were heard but from a distance.

With her head resting against Harry's shoulder, Ginny smiled. She'd never felt so content. Feeling the soft back and forth caress of Harry's thumb on her skin, inhaling the scent that was his alone. It was heaven. Her own fingers slipped under Harry's shirt and she smiled at his contented sigh. _Merlin, I wish I could just snog him right here, right now. Forget about everyone else._ Instead, she turned her head just a tiny bit and, with the lightest of touches, pressed her lips against Harry's neck.

Harry felt her kiss and barely suppressed a little shiver but smiled. _Man, it's been too long since our last kiss. I wish everyone would disappear for just a little while._ An amused voice brought his attention back to those in the room.

"I think we lost them."

Without opening his eyes, Harry commented. "Who did you lose?"

"So you're _not _ignoring us, then?"

This was asked by Fred with much amusement and Harry waited a beat to see if George was going to add anything. Sure enough, George piped up.

"Yeah, you've been sitting over there with our sister in your lap and haven't said a word in so long we thought you were ignoring all of us commoners."

"It's called multi-tasking, George," Harry quipped, eyes still closed.

Everyone, even the twins, snickered at that. Before long it was time for dinner.

At dinner that night, conversation ranged from the serious to the hilarious. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George made it personal missions to spill everything Harry had done at Hogwarts so far, to his endless embarrassment, James' amusement, and Lily's frustration on hearing her son break so many rules.

After Cherish asked a seemingly innocent question about Ginny, the same four took it upon themselves to divulge everything about Ginny's early infatuation with the Boy-Who-Lived and how she used to be too embarrassed to speak around him. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut about the 'butter dish incident'. To Ginny's relief, they glossed over the details of her first year.

Molly took note of how closely to each other Harry and Ginny were sitting, how often one hand would seek contact with the other's hand, if only just for a moment. It still bothered her. In her mind, they were just too young for such an adult 'relationship'. She couldn't deny, however, how happy the both of them seemed. Though for Harry, she wasn't sure if it was Ginny or having his family back that made his eyes sparkle and his smile brighter.

She watched as Harry and Ginny played. Ginny said something that earned a sharp jab in the side by Harry's elbow. Molly observed Harry say something that apparently embarrassed Ginny for she slapped a hand over his mouth. Not for long though, she removed it with a cry of surprise, looked at her hand with an expression of mild disgust, then preceded to smear the wetness across his cheek, both laughing. Molly sighed. _I wish I was more comfortable with the idea of them being together this way. Marriage, though, at the ages of 14 and 15? I wonder if Ginny really understands what it means to be bonded with Harry, the danger she could be in. I just don't know what to think._

After an evening of game playing, which Cherish turned out be good at chess and Exploding Snap, the kids all went to bed. Hermione, Ginny, and Cherish shared one dorm room while Fred, George, Ron, and Harry shared another. The adults decided on spending that first night in the common room on cushioned pallets. The Dursleys remained in the room they'd been given after they'd first arrived, though Dudley was thinking of asking for other arrangements.

Some time after midnight, Harry began dreaming. It started in the graveyard during the third task of the tournament. Then it mutated to something entirely different. He found himself in a Muggle neighborhood. At least 20 Death Eaters accompanied him. Harry noticed there were 21 houses on that street. One by one, as they passed a house, a Death Eater would enter. Green flashes could be seen behind windows. Fear and horror filled Harry for what he was being forced to witness. Finally they came to the last house. Harry watched as Voldemort, himself, entered. He killed the family pet trying to raise the alarm. Knowing what was likely coming, Harry tried furiously to sever the connection. Voldemort woke and captured the parents so they could watch as the two children, both under the age of10, were viciously attacked then killed. Afterwards the parents, also, became victims of Voldemort's madness. Then they were off to another neighborhood to repeat their actions.

Harry, twisted in his bed, sweat pouring from his body, hand clutching at his scar. His body convulsed in panic for not being able to stop witnessing the massacre taking place elsewhere. He was completely unaware that he'd begun moaning and begging for the innocents' lives nor was he aware of anyone shaking him, trying to free him from his vision.

"Harry! Harry! Come on, mate, wake up!"

Ron glanced at the twins, who were standing close by, faces ghostly white. "One of you go get help."

After a brief hesitation, Fred ran to the door and opened it. On the other side was Ginny.

Ginny was having some very pleasant dreams, mostly involving her and Harry and being alone together. Without warning, they turned dark. Terror became the main theme. Suddenly she was filled with revulsion and panic. With a cry she sat up. Shakily she got up. Hermione and Cherish, having woken at Ginny's cry, got up as well.

Ginny didn't bother putting on a dressing gown. Harry needed her. Throwing open the dorm door, she flung herself down the stairs, across the short hallway, up the other set of stairs and was about to open the door to the boys' room when it opened on its own. Fred stood there wide-eyed.

Ginny ran to Harry, pushed Ron out of the way, and called over her shoulder. "Get Dumbledore. Get Harry's mum and dad."

Ginny ignored everyone else in the room. She didn't even know who left. All she knew was that Harry needed to wake from his nightmare. She hesitated, not knowing what she could do for him. An idea hit her about the same time her mum and dad and Lily came into the room. Knowing she was going to hear about it later she went ahead with the only thing she knew to do.

When Harry rolled away from her, she took the opportunity to climb under the covers with him in order to reach him better. Spooning against him, she slid her left hand under Harry's sweat-soaked t-shirt and rested her hand over his racing heart. She concentrated on sending all her love to him through their bond.

She felt the effects immediately. His panic eased, the fear faded, and the horror melted into nothing. Harry's body stopped convulsing, his muscles went lax, his breathing became even. He was now sleeping peacefully. Dumbledore and James arrived soon after.

The Headmaster, upon seeing Harry fast asleep and the likely reason for it, thought it best he received his answers outside the room. He noticed Ginny start to get up, but he stopped her.

"Oh, I think you're doing the most good where you are, Miss Weasley." the Headmaster said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Whatever questions I have for you can wait."

Ginny nodded. She knew her mother would have something to say, but for now, she felt vindicated that Dumbledore also thought she did the right thing. Settling down again, she pulled the blanket over both of them, replaced her hand under his shirt over Harry's heart, and sent him love and peace through their bond before drifting off to sleep.

Lily waited until they had gone back downstairs before turning on the Headmaster.

"Harry was twitching, moaning, he was sweaty. It seemed like he was in pain. It looked like he was holding a hand over his scar. Albus, what was that all about?"

"Harry told me last year he'd had some dreams, well visions are more like, but they come when he's sleeping. In these visions, he could see Voldemort and anyone who was with him."

The only sign of surprise James showed was his hands clutching his wife's shoulders hard enough to turn the knuckles white. Arthur mirrored the pose. Lilly, Molly, and Cherish all held trembling hands over their mouths. Bill and Charlie both stood with their hands shoved into their pockets, faces grim.

"So, that's what that was, then?" Lily's voice was laced with fear.

"Most likely. We won't know until he wakes. As much as I think we need to know what he saw, he needs some rest more."

"Albus, I cannot approve of Harry and Ginny sharing a bed, I just can't. It's not right, it's not proper. How was Ginny able to calm him anyway?"

"I'm not real sure, but I suspect it has something to do with their Union. I suspect that, not only can they feel the other's emotions, but they can also send emotions to each other. As for them sharing a bed, it may be necessary."

"No. If they can send emotions to each other then Ginny can very well do it from her own bed. That's my final decision."

"Well, it's still early, or late depending on your point of view, why don't we all try to go back to sleep? I'll be in my office if I'm needed."

Dumbledore exited through the portrait hole with slightly slumped shoulders. Everyone stood around a moment before a voice broke them of their fatigued reverie.

"Mum?" Cherish turned frightened eyes to her mother.

Lily smiled. "It's okay, sweetheart. Go on up to bed and try to get some more sleep."

As soon as the kids left, Lily's smile faltered. It hurt to know her son was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it.

Molly glanced at the other mother. She knew Lily was hurting but she just couldn't bring herself to allow Ginny to sleep in the same bed as Harry.

"James, Lily," Molly whispered sorrowfully. "I know it's not adequate but I'm sorry."

A tremulous smile crept across Lily's face. "I know. I understand." And she did. It just didn't make it any easier.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note: there's a bit of mild/moderate sexual situation in this chapter, details of what each is feeling during the encounter but nothing graphic, you can elect to skip that section if you'd like. just thought I'd give you fair warning...**_

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke to find himself in an embarrassing position. Embarrassing only because of the way his body had reacted. He lay on his left side, left arm being used as Ginny's pillow as her head was tucked up against his chest, right arm encircling her lower back, holding her tight against him. His right thigh rested between hers, pressing rather intimately against her. They were as close to being hip to hip as was possible. _Okay, calm down. How do I disentangle myself without waking her up? Wait a minute. Why is she in my bed? Oh, bloody hell, her brothers are going to kill me and I don't even remember why she's here!_

Ginny slowly became aware of where she was. Considering how they were lying, she couldn't help the feelings stirring in her. Knowing he was just as affected as she was made it very tempting to act on those feelings. Ron was a sound sleeper but Fred and George were not. A lifetime of pulling pranks taught them to sleep lightly. She knew Harry was awake when he took a deep breath.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Yeah, um, good morning. Um, Ginny, what are you doing here? Your brothers, not to mention your Mum if she finds out, will kill me."

"Not to worry. They already know." She snickered at his look of utter disbelief. "Last night you had a bad dream or something. Ron couldn't wake you. I knew you needed me so I rushed over here. Climbing into bed with you, I sent you love through our connection. It worked. Whatever you were dreaming about disappeared in an instant."

"Wait, your mum was okay with you staying with me?"

"I wouldn't say she was okay with it, no. She just didn't have a choice. Dumbledore told me to stay put, so I did."

Sometime during their conversation Fred and George woke. Fred glanced over at the couple and caught George's eye, motioning toward the pair. Harry and Ginny were still quite obviously wrapped around each other.

"You know George, I'm not sure I'm all that comfortable with their positions."

"You're quite right, Fred, I don't think they're close enough. I think you can still fit a piece of parchment between them. That just won't do."

At the first sound of the twins' banter, Harry and Ginny separated themselves, faces burning. When Harry removed his leg from its position, it put them hip to hip and both inhaled sharply at the contact. One of the hardest things either had ever done was roll away from the other.

"Oh, don't mind us-,"

"—we were enjoying the show."

"Oh, shut it, you two. I'm going to go take a shower." Ginny turned back to Harry. "Dumbledore's probably going to want to talk to you about your dream."

Ginny lingered a second longer. She really wanted to kiss Harry but knew the way they were feeling, it wouldn't likely end there, even with an audience.

Throwing aside the blanket, she got up and walked out the door, sticking her tongue out at her brothers in the process.

Harry sat up, keeping the blanket over his lap, and watched her leave. He really wished it had been just the two of them in the room. It had been a while since they'd had a good snog or even just time alone together.

"Do you think it wise to keep the Headmaster waiting, Harry?" joked one twin, waggling an eyebrow

"Yeah, Harry, shouldn't you be getting up and taking a shower?" joked the other.

"Might I suggest a _cold_ shower?" snickered the first.

Harry put on his glasses, glared at the twins, put on his dressing gown. Grabbing his toiletries he headed for the shower.

The families were walking down to breakfast when they met up with a very unpleasant person. Severus Snape had just entered the main doors and froze in his tracks. If at all possible, his face became even more pale. His eyes widened in shock.

"No, it can't be," he whispered. "You're dead."

"I assure you, Severus, we're quite alive." James said in a slightly sarcastic way. "And this coming year, there'll be another Potter at Hogwarts."

Severus' black gaze flew around the group, finally settling on a young teen he hadn't seen before. His mouth twisted into a slight sneer.

"How wonderful. Now, I need to see the Headmaster." He continued on into the Great Hall.

"Well, that went well. I look forward to seeing old Snivellus again."

"James," Lily warned.

"Okay, Severus then."

"Just promise me you and Sirius won't start pulling any of your pranks."

"Would we do something like at?" James asked, a look of mock offense on his face.

Severus briefly spoke to Dumbledore before leaving the Great Hall. His hands shook, his chest heaved, and his heart raced. _How can they be alive? It was bad enough the first time around when she chose that Potter. Seeing them again, it's like a slap in the face, a reminder of what I can't have. I'm not sure I can deal with this. Another Potter, oh great. Just what I need. At least this one doesn't look exactly like one or the other and Lily's eyes won't be staring back at me all the time._

Severus went straight to his office, closed the door, and leaned against it, trying to calm the turmoil he felt inside.

The next four nights were repeats of the first. Harry would have a vision in which only Ginny could pull him from. Then they'd spend the whole following day looking tired and have very little energy. Tempers were shorter and everyone, at one point or another, had been on the receiving end of one or both of their tempers. Both became pale with shadows under their eyes. They spent a lot of time sitting in the common room, side by side, trying to get comfortable enough to nap, making sure they touched in some way.

As she watched the pair struggle through the day, Molly's mind kept going back to what Dumbledore had said. _I believe, through direct contact, Ginny can bring Harry out one of his dreams much faster than anyone else, if not prevent them all together. This Union is unheard of between two this age and in this particular situation, we just don't know how she can help. Don't we owe it to them to find out? If it doesn't work, things can go back to how they were. But if it does…_

As the adults got ready for bed on the fifth night, Molly watched as Harry struggled to drag himself upstairs. This, more than anything else, changed her stance on the sleeping arrangements. Molly found Ginny sitting by the fireplace. Leaning over she whispered in her ear. She watched as Ginny tiredly made her way to Harry, slipped an arm around his waist, propped his arm about her shoulders, and climbed the stairs to his dorm room. She sincerely hoped she did the right thing.

For her part, Ginny couldn't believe her mum had relented on the sleeping arrangements but she was grateful. She was also grateful she'd already put her pajamas on and that she wore two piece pajamas instead of gowns.

"I still can't believe your mum is okay with this," Harry said through a yawn.

"I know, but I'm not complaining."

Ginny sat on his bed as he got his pajamas out of his trunk and headed for the bathroom. She hadn't moved when he came back.

"Which side were you on before?"

"I usually ended up on the left since I would crawl in after you rolled over and gave me room."

Harry blushed. "Sorry. If you're okay with that side…"

Ginny nodded and Harry went around to the other side of the bed. Turning down the blankets, they climbed into bed. Together, they let out a relieved sigh at being able to lie down. Harry lay on his back with Ginny cuddled up close. Within seconds, they were asleep.

An hour later, Ron, Fred, and George tip-toed into the room. Glancing at the sleeping forms, they quietly got ready for bed. Surprisingly, Fred and George were okay with the new arrangements. In their opinion, with this Life-force Union that neither had asked for, they were considered married so should be able to live like it. Besides, they knew Harry and Ginny loved each other and knew Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny. Ron, on the other hand, was having a hard time accepting the idea of them sleeping in the same bed.

Sometime later, Harry's scar flared again and he began dreaming. Within minutes Fred and George were awake along with Ginny. She slipped her arm under his shirt and stopped with her hand over his heart, sending love to him. Again, within a minute, Harry calmed and started sleeping peacefully. Ginny nodded to her brothers that things were okay. Reluctantly they went back to bed. Ron never even woke up. Ginny relaxed and fell back asleep.

Harry woke to find he and Ginny in the same position they were in that first morning. The problem was waking up the last few mornings in such intimate positions had severely strained his self-control. When Ginny tried to snuggle closer and began kissing his neck, heat filled him to the point of burning, and he knew, brothers present or not, it was going to happen that morning. There already was no turning back.

Ginny woke to find herself wrapped around Harry again and very aroused. The thought of walking away again…she couldn't do it. She _needed_ Harry. She _needed_ that release and knew Harry needed it too. Wiggling, she tried to get closer to him and began nibbling her way along his neck and jaw.

His lips met her roaming ones in a fiery kiss. Rolling her onto her back, muffled moans escaped from them when their bodies met. Involuntarily, he moved against her, just a little, before forcing himself to stop. His control was slipping fast and he needed to place some charms around them. He braced his weight on one elbow while reaching for his wand with his free hand. Concentrating on the spells he wanted to cast was difficult, for he lost his train of thought every time she moved. Finally, between kisses, he managed to cast the silencing charm around them and a temporary sticking charm on his bed curtains after closing them. He didn't bother trying to put his wand back. He wrapped her in his arms, under her shoulders and head, wand pointing to the wall.

Ginny couldn't believe the heat in their kiss. When he rolled her to her back, she shifted around for a better fit, running her hands into his hair. _Oh, Merlin, that feels so good. It's a good thing his mouth still covered mine or that moan would have been more audible._ When he moved, she responded in kind. _Oh! Oh, yeah, like that! That feels good!_ Then he stopped. _Oh, don't stop, now! _Ginny couldn't stop. _I don't remember it being this way before. Maybe because we're wearing pajamas and, well, no one wears anything under them. Maybe it's the bed, but I bet it's our bond. Right now, I don't care. _She continued to press upward and kissed along his jaw to his ear and back to his mouth.

After gathering her into his arms, he moved with her. _Oh, Merlin, this feels better than before_. _Oh, yeah! Guess there's not much in the way of clothing between us, just two thin layers, after all. Mmmmmm. Maybe that's why it feels so much better. Or maybe because we're on a bed. Yeah! Yeah! Oh! I don't know, I don't care!_ That was the last coherent thought he had as he sent all his love to Ginny and she reciprocated, heightening things even further.

Finally, he moved against her again. _Oh, yeah, just like that! Oh! Mmmmmm. Yeah, right there! _Suddenly she was filled with Harry's love and the sensations became more forceful, more powerful. _Oh, Merlin! _She sent her love to Harry as he had done for her. Ginny felt it start to build and build quickly. _Oh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! OH, MERLIN!_

In a blinding rush, they reached that ultimate high, moans and cries half- muffled as the pleasurable sensations washed over and through them. At the same moment, a few red sparks flew from Harry's wand, going unnoticed by either of them. The sensations seemed to go on forever. Finally, Harry collapsed on top of her. Ginny held him tightly, both breathing hard, both trembling wildly, both covered in sweat and both their needs completely satisfied.

When he could, Harry lifted himself off Ginny, rolled onto his back and pulled her up against his side.

"Wow. That was…um…wow," he gasped.

"Yeah," she panted.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Realizing he still had his wand, Harry performed an air cleaning spell he'd noticed Molly use before. Then he used 'scourgify' to try to clean them up as best he could. When that was done, he released the sticking charm on the curtains and parted them again, a little at first to peek through. He was relieved to note his charms had held considering how distracted he'd been. Lastly, he removed the silencing charm. Placing his wand on the table, he lay back down, cuddled Ginny close, kissed the top of her head and allowed himself to drowse after noticing Ginny had fallen back to sleep. He couldn't help the thought that entered his mind before falling asleep. _If that's how it's going to be between us I'd love to do that more often._

At breakfast that morning, James and Sirius continually goaded Severus regarding their school days. It finally got to the point where Severus left the table announcing he'd be in his office. Lily smacked both men in the back of the head for their behavior, causing the kids to laugh outright.

Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye, turned to Harry and Ginny. "I see the two of you are rather well rested and relaxed. I take it things went well."

This brought color to their faces and caused Harry to choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Yes, Professor, things did go rather well," Ginny said as innocently as she could. As she said this, Ginny ran her free hand along Harry's thigh, and she felt a shiver run through him.

"Harry did start to dream but I managed to pull him out of it fairly quickly."

Molly looked to the other boys for confirmation. Fred and George both answered in the affirmative. To Molly's dismay, it seemed she was going to have to get past the idea of Harry and Ginny sharing a bed. She sighed and nodded her acceptance.

"Excellent," Dumbledore beamed. "Then if you two feel up to it, I'd like to begin your training on controlling how much magic you draw from each other so that another incident like the previous one doesn't occur."

"Albus," queried Lily, "How are they going to be able to continue this sleeping arrangement once school begins?"

"For, what I think are obvious reasons, no one need know of Harry and Ginny's Life-force Union. Therefore I propose they enter into an old-fashioned hand-fasting."

"A what?" Lily voiced the question before anyone else could.

"It's a type of marriage ceremony. It starts as being temporary, a year and a day. After that time, the couple may choose to make it permanent. I believe that is the best, if not only, option we have. Take a couple days to think it over, Harry and Ginny. As it is nearing August, there's not much time."

"But I thought you said they were already considered married? Why use a temporary ceremony? And where would they stay? Not in a dorm room with others, surely."

"I believe there would be less speculation among their peers if they went the temporary route first. They would have the Head Boy's room since there won't be one from Gryffindor this year. It has a small sitting room with a couch and chair, desk, dresser, closet, bed and access to its own loo."

Harry and Ginny spent the morning in the Come and Go Room with Dumbledore working on drawing and blocking the other's magic.

"First of all, you need to be aware of your magic, to literally feel it. Close your eyes. Imagine your magic flowing through your body like water."

He paused to give them a few moments with that imagery. "Now we're going to levitate these quills using 'wingardium leviosa' and I want you to imagine your magic flowing through your body to your arm, then down to your wand and out just before you cast the spell. Pay special attention to how it may feel."

After several tries Harry and Ginny both had a new awareness of their magic.

"Excellent. Now, Ginny, I want you to imagine your magic like water again. This time, though, when you feel a tug on your magic, I want you to find the place that it is being tugged through and place a giant obstacle in its path. For example, if you feel it leaving through your arm, place a boulder there to block its progress. Use whatever imagery you think may work."

Dumbledore turned to Harry next. "Harry, what I want you to do is this. Reach out through your bond and attempt to feel Ginny's magic. If you can, try to divert it to you. We'll use the water analogy again. Imagine a river then a hole you want to be a pond off to the side. You have to build a canal or channel to connect the two. Do the same here. Build a canal to draw Ginny's magic into you."

After an hour went by with no success from Harry, Dumbledore reversed the roles. Ginny tried to draw on Harry's magic while he attempted to block her. Another hour went by with no success from Ginny. Both felt rather frustrated and disappointed.

"Don't let it upset you. I would have been surprised if you'd managed it on the first day. You might try, periodically, to draw the other's magic to yourself and see if the other can block you. It will give you good practice. Now, why don't you take the remaining time before lunch and discuss what I proposed this morning."

Harry and Ginny decided to discuss that subject in the Come and Go Room but wanted it a little cozier. They exited the door, performed the ritual and re-entered the room. The room had remade itself into the Gryffindor common room only a little smaller. On the table in front of the couch by the fireplace were some parchment, ink, and quills.

"Okay," started Harry, "This is something Hermione suggested I do once when I had a problem. Individually, we'll come up with a list of pros and cons for the hand-fasting, pros on one side of the parchment and cons on the other. Be as honest as you can be."

The scratching of the quills seemed loud in the silence. Approximately 45 minutes later, quills were put down and the lists were ready for comparison.

"Okay, I guess the easiest way to do this is to just swap lists." So they did.

Ginny's pros were: having a place of their own when they needed time together, having a legitimate reason for when they _needed_ each other, they wouldn't have to sneak around so they'd avoid gossip, they could spend the nights together and get some sleep, wouldn't wake up dorm mates with any visions, it would be an expression of her love, they could have more mornings like that morning whenever they felt like it.

Ginny's cons were a much shorter list: may be talk about why they had the ceremony, gossiped about what they do in their room

Harry blushed but grinned when he read the part about having more mornings like the one they'd just experienced whenever they wanted. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"It looks like we had the same ideas."

"It does, doesn't it? Right down to a repeat of this morning."

Ginny grinned when Harry blushed again. She couldn't help it. He'd faced so many fierce things and yet she could make him blush.

"Yeah, well," he stuttered, "this morning was…incredible. It was…different than before. It was…more. It was risky, though, with your brothers there. If any one of them had awakened…" He shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't help it. Waking up like that again and not doing anything about it was just more than I could take. I have my theories on why it was so much better, if you want to hear them."

"Of course, though I do have a couple of my own."

"Well, I was thinking since it had been the last night of school when we…you know…that might have had something to do with it. Another thing, when I felt your love through the bond, the sensations seemed stronger. Speaking of the bond, Dumbledore did say we would likely feel compelled to touch, though I don't know if he meant it in that way. Let's face it, we didn't exactly have many layers of clothing between us either. And we were on a bed for the first time. Those are my ideas, what's yours?"

"You covered them. When Dumbledore said what he did this morning, I thought he knew what we'd done."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he did. He seems to know a lot of things that go on in the school."

"Ginny," Harry hesitantly said, "After this morning, I don't know if I can go back to _not_ doing that. It wouldn't have to be all the time but…"

"I know. I don't think I could either. Our Union may not let us go back anyway."

"So, what do you think of this hand-fasting? I'd like to do it but I don't want you to feel you have to just because I want to."

"I want to, too. And that's the honest truth."

"Your mum probably won't like it."

"Tough. We're adults now. But, Harry, even though we're adults, I don't know that I'm quite ready for…you know, going further."

"That's okay. I'm not either, Gin. Maybe we can use that to pacify your mum."

"Hmmm. Maybe, we'll see."

Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a small kiss or that was the intention. It wasn't a fiery kiss but it was a heated one. After a few brief moments, Harry pulled back.

"Enough of that or we won't be going anywhere. Not that that's a bad thing, necessarily, but I think our families may not be too impressed with us once they found us."

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't seem to control myself sometimes."

"Like I said," Harry mischievously grinned, "not complaining. Come on, let's go."

At lunch, Harry and Ginny waited until desert was served before making their announcement.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mum, Dad, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny and I have given what you suggested at breakfast a lot of thought. We've discussed it, and we both feel the same way. We want to go through with the hand-fasting."

While the elder Weasleys and one Ron Weasley seemed completely taken by surprised, not to mention a little dismayed by the looks of Molly and Ron, everyone else accepted the decision as if it had been a foregone conclusion. Congratulations and slaps on the back were received. Reading the expression on Molly's face accurately, Harry went over to whisper in her ear the decision they had made about consummating the marriage. After that she appeared to be a bit happier, and more supportive.

"Wonderful. Arrangements will need to be made. I'm afraid it'll have to take place here, but I'll leave the location up to you. I can be your presider, your officiator, if you wish."

Both nodded. "Good. I will go and begin to gather the things that we'll need. Would two weeks' time be sufficient? As I said before, time is short."

Again Harry and Ginny nodded. Dumbledore left the table, mentally making a list of what would be needed.

That afternoon, he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione spent some time walking the grounds. Harry noticed Ron seemed a little aloof.

"What's up, Ron? You seem awfully quiet."

"Nothing." He couldn't look at Harry or Ginny.

"Obviously something's bothering you."

"Fine! You want to know what's bothering me? I'll tell you. It's this whole Life-force Union thing. That's what's bothering me." Neither the looks of surprise on the girls' faces nor the color draining from Harry's face registered with Ron. "You get attacked and boom, now you're connected? You share each other's emotions, you have to sleep in the same bed in order to get any sleep at all, you're adults, and you're _married_!

"Ronald, how can you be this way?"

"Ginny's only 14, or will be on her birthday! Am I the only one concerned about that?"

"You didn't seem to be all that upset before when you knew we loved each other," Ginny jumped in. "What's the difference now?"

"_You're too bloody young to be married_! Not to mention everything else that goes along with it!"

"You're being a git, Ron. You think Harry and I haven't talked about sex?" Ron cringed when she said the word. "You know what? You don't need to know _what_ we decided. It's none of your business. I think you're just jealous because we've found love, can do magic now without worrying about consequences, and yes, make love if we so choose. If that's true, if you are jealous, get over it or don't bother attending the ceremony. You'd just ruin it for Harry and me."

After her diatribe, she stalked off.

Harry stared at Ron before making his own thoughts heard. "I didn't ask for this Ron, it just happened." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Harry felt a bad case of déjà vu wash over him. Harry sighed, thinking, once again, that perhaps Ron and he weren't as close as he'd thought. Harry left to find Ginny.

Hermione smacked Ron in the back of the head. "You're such a prat, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" And stalked off, leaving him standing there, stewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two days later, a small celebration was held in honor of Ginny's and Harry's birthdays. It was actually a little late for Ginny's but so much had happened they postponed the celebration. Lunch was filled with all of the couple's favorite foods. Dessert consisted of treacle tart, strawberry shortcake and a giant cake that almost looked like two separate ones connected at an angle. The design of the upper half was a snitch. The tip of one of the wings connected it to the lower half, a quaffle.

After dessert came presents. From the Weasley parents, Harry received a wand holster that strapped to his arm. It conveniently shrank to fit underneath clothing. Ginny received a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. From the twins they received joke products. From Ron, both received a grab bag of Honeydukes chocolates. From Bill, Harry was given a gold chain and pendant. The pendant loosely resembled a light bulb with two short, slightly curved lines coming down below the base and the 'bulb' part was merely a loop with a slight thickening on each side.

"That symbol is called a Sa. It's an Ancient Egyptian symbol of protection. I've added my own wards to it. Wrap you hand around it and visualize where you want to be and it'll take you there, regardless of any wards preventing such actions."

Harry slipped the chain around his neck. "Thanks, Bill."

Ginny received a jeweled cat statue, representative of the Egyptian Goddess of cats, Bast. It was about four inches tall, was painted to resemble a Siamese cat in a sitting position, and wore a kind of gold headgear that rested between the cat's ears. Tiny red jewels bordered the headgear and an intricate pattern was stamped into it. Around the cat's neck lay a wide, gold neckpiece stamped in the same intricate pattern as the headgear. Just above the cat's paws on the forelegs were a single thin gold bracelet with tiny red gems along the center.

"I love it, Bill. It's so beautiful. This will go in my Bast collection. Thanks."

From Charlie, Ginny was given a Welsh Green dragon snow globe, that ironically enough, played a muggle tune, Puff the Magic Dragon. Harry was given a set of dragon hide covered Quidditch pads for his arms and legs. Hermione's gifts were next. A book on defense was Harry's. A bottle of exotic perfume that somehow reminded Harry of strawberries was Ginny's.

"Harry," Sirius cast a sheepish look towards James, "I was going to give you James' journal for your birthday so you could get an idea of what he was like in school and after he and your mum began dating. I don't think I will now. I haven't had a chance to find anything else."

"That's okay, Sirius. Just you being here is enough."

From Sirius, Ginny received a pair of Quidditch gloves.

Harry turned to his parents and sister. "Mum, Dad, all I've ever wanted was the chance to get to know you. My first year here, I came across an enchanted mirror and it showed me the two of you. I didn't see Cherish, maybe because I didn't know about her, I don't know. Looking into that mirror, I could almost feel you next to me. I could have looked in that mirror forever but Professor Dumbledore told me it didn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. He was right. When I showed that mirror to Ron, he thought it showed the furture. Guess _he_ was right, too. I still find myself wondering if it's all a dream. I keep expecting to wake up any day now and realize it was a cruel dream and that I'm back with the Dursleys. Having you here is the best birthday present I could ever get."

Unable to say anything more and with a few tears running down his face, Harry hugged his parents. After a moment, James said something to cause Harry to laugh. Wiping his face, Harry hugged his sister.

"Sorry to interrupt," said an extremely mocking voice, "but we're tired of being cooped up here and we're leaving."

The group turned to see Petunia and Vernon standing just inside the doors to the Great Hall. Their heads held high, their expressions haughty, they waited for a response.

They got one from Dumbledore first. "You're free to go anytime you'd like. Be aware the danger has not yet passed. You are still safer here than anywhere else."

Petunia's nose wrinkled in disgust. "We don't think so. Now that the boy is an adult, we'll have nothing more to do with him and no reason for anyone to come after us."

Lily calmly walked over to her sister and in a voice sickenly sweet with a devilish undertone said, "You can't leave yet. We never got to have our talk."

Petunia and Vernon stepped back toward the doors but with a wave of her wand, Lily shut them and conjured chairs for the Dursleys. Both tried to get up but found themselves stuck.

"He was just a baby. A baby that was left on your doorstep to raise and care for." Lily's voice started out deadly calm but grew louder the angrier she got. The dishes on the table began to rattle. "How could you treat him that way? I know all about the little things you used to do to him and all the little things you refused to do _for _him. Just because you hated me didn't mean you had to take it out on him. HE WAS AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Cracks appeared in the windows and sparks flew from Lily's wand. Reigning in her temper, Lily spoke quietly. "Your petty jealousy turned you into someone hateful. I had hoped we could put our differences aside and start anew but I see now that's not likely to happen. For the record, Mum and Dad _didn't_ dote on me. You just chose to see it that way."

Lily sighed, knowing she had to be the bigger person here. Turning, she located a small red and gold button. She got permission from Albus and tapped it with her wand. It glowed momentarily then returned to normal. She held it out.

"Here. In case you're ever in trouble. Pinch it and say my name. It'll take you somewhere safe." When Petunia hesitated, Lily said, " Go on, take it. Just don't lose it."

To everyone's surprise, Petunia's hand shakily reached out for the button. She placed it in a front pocket then looked as if she was trying to forget she'd taken it.

"As Albus said, you're free to go but it's a long walk to the nearest village which is a wizarding village and there's no transportation out of there right now."

"We could arrange for the Hogwarts Express to take them to King's Cross if they wish." Dumbledore offered with a bit of his typical eye twinkle.

"What's that?" Vernon asked gruffly.

"It's the train that picks up Hogwarts students and takes them from King's Cross to school and back. You'd walk through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4 once we opened it again."

Everyone could see the battle being waged within the Dursleys. Their desire to be away from anything magical warred with the thought of having to walk to a wizarding village to catch a train magical children use and then be let off at a magical part of King's Cross, at which they'd have to exit through a magical barrier to get to the _normal_ part of the station.

Apparently that would have been too much for Vernon spat, "Fine. We'll stay here a while longer.'

The two stalked to the door, threw it open and marched out.

James slowly approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her to help calm her down. He knew one of Lily's hopes had been to reconcile with her sister. He couldn't help thinking it was for the best but he was wise enough not to say it. He'd been on the receiving end of his wife's temper too many times not to have learned when to keep his mouth shut.

As they made their way back to the others, James glanced at his son. Ginny's hair had been pulled over one shoulder and though Harry's attention was on his friend, Hermione, his hand was combing through Ginny's hair, over and over, as if he couldn't get enough of the feel of it. Perhaps it had something to do with the need for physical contact. Albus did say they'd always feel it but not as strongly as they first had. He briefly wondered if his son had learned that valuable lesson about keeping his mouth shut.

After a little more conversation, they all went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny walked down by the lake to exchange their gifts. Ginny received a gold charm bracelet with a snitch, quaffle, bludger, and beater's bat for charms. The last one, she was told, was her Christmas gift.

"I love it, thanks, Harry. Help me put it on."

After affixing it around her wrist, Ginny gave Harry his present. Upon opening the box, he found a slim case like a picture frame only this one played memories instead of showing photos. One of the memories she'd used was the walk they had taken that led to their first kiss. When that memory played through, the scene faded and another came up. The Yule Ball. A few dances, a short walk, and some heated kisses later, the scene changed a final time. It was their first Valentine's Day spent in the Come and Go Room's version of the Burrow. The cycle repeated.

"Wow, thanks, luv. This is brilliant! How were you able to use your memories?"

"Dumbledore made 'copies' of my memories to put in that so I could retain the original ones. Don't ask me how, I couldn't tell you."

"This is really great. I'll put it on the table by our bed." Harry's face reddened a bit.

Ginny's face also reddened. "I like the sound of that, 'our bed', but it's taking some getting used to."

"Yeah, I know. I like the sound of it too." Harry looked around a moment. " We should probably decide on where to have the ceremony.

Looking around, a thoughtful expression came upon Ginny's face. "I have an idea. There was a clearing not far from the spot we shared our first kiss. That's likely to be big enough."

A smile spread across Harry's face. "I like that idea. Let's go take a look."

As they walked, Harry's mood dipped. Sensing this drop, Ginny stopped walking and turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish it could have been done at the Burrow. It would have been even more special, " lamented Harry.

"I know, luv, but we can make it permanent there. We work with what we have."

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around his very special angel. For a long time, they stood there, enjoying the peace and quiet. Enjoying each other's company and being completely in tune with the other.

Ginny breathed deeply and Harry's unmistakable scent filled her before she sighed and pulled away from him slightly.

"We should tell Dumbledore we've chosen the location for the ceremony."

"Yeah, we should."

The pair, arms wrapped around waists, ambled back to the castle. They notified Dumbledore of the location they wanted and even took him there. He agreed it was a lovely spot.

Then Ginny left saying she had to go get fitted for robes. Ginny wanted a Muggle dress and was prepared to do battle over it. Since the color should be a shade of red, as Dumbledore had explained the day before, they had to find the perfect color as well. So, in other words, don't expect her back for a while.

++++

Harry spent the time Ginny was gone with Hermione, Cherish, and Dudley. Ron insisted on being anti-social.

"I still don't understand what his problem is," Harry said for the umpteenth time, with more heat than necessary. "He acts like I betrayed him by creating the Union between Ginny and myself."

At the girls' raised eyebrows, Harry realized what was happening.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. "Ginny must be battling her mum over something. She told me she wanted to wear a muggle dress."

"Ginny will probably get her way. I think she is more stubborn then Mrs. Weasley."

"Besides,' added Cherish, "all she has to do is point out that the ceremony is for her, not her mum."

Harry's eyebrows raised at that flippant remark. "Would you do that to Mum?"

Cherish colored some but her chin lifted. "Maybe."

"Well, don't go getting any ideas just yet, okay?"

"Spoken like a true big brother," teased Hermione.

"Isn't Cherish the same age as Ginny when you started dating, Harry?" asked Dudley, getting in on the teasing, "What if she comes to school and finds someone to fall in love with? What then?"

"Then I don't want to even _think_ about that."

The four laughed. Harry could see one aspect of where Ron was coming from but he still felt Ron was acting immaturely. He hoped his friend would come around soon.

"So, Harry, how are you going to explain Cherish's presence?"

Harry shrugged. "Haven't thought that far ahead yet, really. I reckon we need to talk to Dumbledore. I imagine Mum and Dad will be making their presence known soon."

The friends continued to to chat about everything until Ginny returned. The others knew the instant she came back. Harry stopped mid-sentence, his head whipping back toward the castle, a dazzling smile on his face. Before anyone could react, he'd jumped up and began running.

He and Ginny collided halfway between castle and lake. Mouths met in desperate kisses as if it had been days instead of mere hours. Lack of oxygen forced them apart and they stood, foreheads together, soaking in the presence of the other. Eventually, the pair realized they weren't alone. Harry pulled back.

"So, how did it go?"

A smug smile stole across her face. Apparently she'd gotten her way.

++++

Every morning, Harry and Ginny continued to work with Dumbledore. By the end of the first week of August, Harry was able to pull Ginny's magic but she was unable to stop him. Ginny had yet to be able to pull on Harry's magic.

One afternoon, instead of playing Quidditch with the others, Harry had to go get a set of dress robes. James wanted to go but couldn't so Sirius went instead.

At Malkin's shop Harry got school robes in addition to his dress robes. He lost count of the number of styles and colors he tried on. Finally, he decided on a simple yet elegant design of black robes, pants, and tie with a white shirt.

Afterward, the two window shopped before returning to the school.

++++

In the week leading to the ceremony, Dumbledore discussed with the Potters when and how they should make their public debut. It was decided that the three of them would meet with a trusted reporter to tell their story. It would also be sometime after the ceremony.

While sitting in the common room, Molly turned to Lily, "Have you decided on where you'd like to stay?"

Dumbledore had declared it safe to return to the Burrow, which is what the Weasleys planned to do the day after the ceremony.

"Um, no, not really. We haven't thought about it much."

Sirius piped up. "You can stay with me at Grimmauld Place. It may not be the happiest of places but there's plenty of room."

Seeing the hesitation in his friends' eyes, his voice became almost pleading.

"Please. It's the least I can do for you, James, when your family took me in years ago. I'd be honored to return the favor."

James and Lily relented graciously. "But only until we find a place of our own."

"Naturally."

"Well, I guess we do, then," joked Lily.

++++

Finally, it was the night before the ceremony. To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. He didn't think he'd ever sleep. He and Ginny were lying facing each other in his bed. Ron, Fred and George were all sound asleep.

"Relax, Harry," Ginny whispered. "Everything will be fine. You're going to want to get some sleep."

"I know, I just can't seem to stop thinking about tomorrow."

Ginny became playful, something Harry picked up on.

"What you need is a distraction," she said and let her hand wander to areas it had never wandered to before.

Harry gasped at the feel of her hand _there_. "Ginny?" he barely was able to say.

"Shhh."

Harry allowed his own hand to wander and Ginny gasped.

"Shhh," he said.

Quietly, they thoroughly distracted each other before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning, a light breakfast was served in the common room. Ginny quickly ate then disappeared with Molly, Hermione, and Cherish in order to get ready for the ceremony. Harry, on the other hand, felt as if he'd swallowed a herd of hippogriffs and they were currently doing circles in his stomach. He managed a few bites of an apple and a few sips of pumpkin juice before calling it quits. The last thing he wanted was to lose his breakfast on such a special day. Deciding he was better off getting ready, he headed up the stairs with Ron on his heels.

"Listen, Harry," Ron started tentatively once they'd reached their room. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior these past couple weeks. I let my jealousy get in the way of our friendship, again. I hope you can forgive me and things can go back to the way they were. I really want to be there to see the ceremony and support you and Ginny."

"I don't know what to say, Ron. I don't know if things _can_ go back to the way they were. That's the second time in less than a year that you've basically accused me of something I had no control over. That really hurt, you know? I need people I can count on. What is there to be jealous of anyway?"

Ron, who had kept his eyes downcast as Harry spoke, now looked him in the eye. "I guess…no, I _know_…seeing what you and Ginny have together made me jealous. It happened so quickly, so easily, and so deeply with you two. It made me realize I want that too but the girl I want is so far out of my league I doubt I'll ever get her to notice me."

"Ron, Hermione has been waiting for you to notice her for a long time. She'd be ecstatic if you held her hand. Start with that."

"How did you know? I never said who it was."

"You didn't have to. It's been fairly obvious. You both have been. As for the other, I can't speak for Ginny. You'll need to talk to her. For her sake, I'll say it's okay for you to be there, but I'm going to reserve judgment on the rest. The muggles have a saying: Actions Speak Louder than Words. I'm going to wait and see what your actions say. Sorry, that's the best I can do."

"That's okay, Harry, I understand and thanks for listening and giving me that much, anyway. I'm going to go see if I can have a word with Ginny."

Harry watched Ron leave and heaved a giant sigh. He really did want things to be okay between himself and Ron, but he'd spoken the truth. He just didn't know if it was possible anymore. He sighed again before heading off to take a shower and get ready.

++++

Harry examined himself in the mirror before heading downstairs. His highly polished shoes shown, his black suit pants were perfectly creased, the crisp white button down shirt contrasted nicely with his pants. The black cumberbund encircled his trim waist. He straightened his black bow tie for the hundredth time. Glancing at his hair, Harry let out a frustrated sound. No matter how hard he tried, it just WOULD NOT LAY FLAT. After a few futile attempts, he gave up. Ginny seemed to like his hair the way it was. Instead of a suit jacket, Harry donned a black robe similar to that of his school robe but without the color and the hood. He toyed with fastening it just under the tie but decided to just let it hang open. Taking a huge breath, he opened the dorm door and went downstairs.  
"Hey, hey, look at you," teased Sirius.

At his words, Lily and James turned to look. James beamed with pride at his son. Lily did as well, but the occasional tear escaped and slid down her cheek. Harry went and hugged them both.

"You look very nice, son."

"Yes, very handsome."

"Thanks, Mum, Dad. I'm just glad you could be here." Harry looked around at the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

"The Weasley men have all gone down already. Actually, I imagine everyone's there but us and the bride, along with her helpers."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Not in any hurry, are you, Harry?" Sirius asked with a wink and a bark of laughter.

Once they'd reached the clearing, Sirius continued with the ribbing. "You know, there's still time to back out."

"Oh, leave him alone, Sirius," admonished Lily.

Looking around, Harry found his father had been right. Dumbledore was in the process of setting up. The Weasley men, minus Percy, who claimed to be too busy, were all present. McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Dudley were also present. Harry surmised Molly, Hermione, and Cherish were with Ginny.

The weather was perfect in Harry's opinion. It wasn't too hot yet, the sky was cloudless, with the sunlight filtering through the overhead trees. The occasional breeze whispered through the air. Birdsong reached his ears in a melodious chorus. Not far away the sound of the lake lapping at the shore could be heard. The slightly pungent scent of damp earth reached his nose. Harry closed his eyes, committing it all to memory before turning to watch Dumbledore.

The Headmaster outlined the circular clearing with twelve lake rocks roughly shaped like a wheel of cheese and were about seven inches in diameter. On top of the rock at the one o'clock position, Dumbledore placed a small brown stone with a yellow stripe, a tiger eye. At the two o'clock position, a dark blue stone with silver specks, lapis lazuli, was placed. The Headmaster skipped the three o'clock position. A milky white stone, moonstone, was placed at four o'clock. A rainbow skipped along its surface. Next came smoky quartz, a brown gemstone, at five o'clock. Six o'clock was also skipped. Dumbledore placed sunstone, a red-orange speckled stone, at seven o'clock. The next stone to be placed, at eight o'clock, was moss agate, a white stone with green ribbons running through it. Nine o'clock was passed by. At ten o'clock, watermelon tourmaline, a rare gemstone that is half green and half reddish-pink, was placed. The last one to be placed, at eleven o'clock, was a pale pink gemstone known as kunzite.

At the cardinal directions, which happened to be twelve, three, six, and nine o'clock, Dumbledore placed a white columnar candle. With a wave of his hand, the candles lit simultaneously. A flick of his wand later and wildflowers sprang up within the circle.

Near the center of the circle stood an altar of white pine. It stood at hip level, was about two and a half feet long and eighteen inches wide. The sturdy legs were decorated with an ivy vine, stained a slightly darker color, in raised relief climbing up to the flat surface. A crimson cloth was place over the top so that the short ends of the cloth hung down the long sides of the altar. On the cloth, seven items waited. A silver hand bell, with red and green raised relief ribbons that ran maypole style down the handle. A silver chalice with small red and green Celtic knots along the bowl of the chalice and the flat section of the stem came next. After the chalice came a velvet ribbon the color of vermillion, coiled upon itself. A ceremonial silver dagger was next. On the facing side, the hilt contained rubies at the tips and an emerald at the intersection. The opposite side of the hilt had the stones in reverse, emeralds at the tips and a ruby at the intersection. Raised ribbons of gold ran maypole style down the grip. Beside the knife, lay a small silver box. On its hinged lid, another Celtic knot of red and green was present. The sides were also decorated with the same motif. Then came a silver trowel. Red and green enamel ribbons swirled down its handle. At the end, lay some official-looking documents, an inkwell, and an eagle feather quill. On the ground beside the altar, lay Harry's Firebolt.

The sound of footsteps drew Harry's attention. He turned and saw a vision in red. Completely unaware of anyone but Ginny, he watched as she drew near him. She wore a deep carmine red dress that had a modest hear-shaped neckline and off the shoulder short sleeves. The fitted bodice had a flowering vine, stitched in white, starting in one lower corner and flowing diagonally up, covering half the bodice. The full skirt flowed from her hips and brushed the tops of her feet. The dress was made of a lightweight, shimmering material that floated outward some with each kiss of the breeze.

Ginny's hair had been charmed into curls and waves. The sides and top were loosely gathered together and somehow pinned at the back of her head then again loosely gathered at her nape to form a curly ponytail that hung down between her shoulder blades. The sunlight dappling through her hair made it flicker like fire. A circlet of small white orchid blooms rested lightly on her head at a slightly backward angle.

Her face was void of make-up but Harry felt she didn't need it. In his highly biased opinion, she had an inherent natural beauty. He noticed her lips were glossed with something strawberry scented when she smiled. Around her neck she wore the angel necklace he had given her for Christmas. On her feet she wore open toed sandals.

Ginny was quite pleased with Harry's reaction. She loved his dazed expression and delighted in his gulp. A wave of love filled her and she wanted to cry with the joy of it. She took in Harry's combination of muggle suit and wizard robe and smiled. To her, he never looked more handsome than he did at that moment. His gorgeous green eyes seemed to glow amidst all the black.

Dumbledore cleared his throat gently and began. "Everyone has now arrived. Let us begin." He rang the hand bell three times. "Will the family and friends gathered here please step inside the circle." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Harry, Ginny, just as a young sun rises in the east and matures into the west, I ask you both to walk around this circle once before entering it from the east to symbolize the growth in your relationship."

Once everyone was in place, Dumbledore cast a magical circle around the clearing using the lake rocks as anchor points. Once that was done, Dumbledore gave an explanation for the rocks chosen.

"The lake rocks I used for the circle were found in this vicinity which holds a special place in Harry's and Ginny's hearts. I also used special stones and gemstones for specific meanings. To offer protection, I used tiger eye. To represent their friendship, lapis lazuli was used. Moonstone was used to enhance intuition. Smoky quartz will help when it comes to solving difficulties. To remind us to keep a positive attitude towards life, I used sunstone. Moss agate represents the new beginnings we are witnessing today. Harry's and Ginny's love is represented by the very rare watermelon tourmaline and their devotion to one another by kunzite. May each of these stones enrich your relationship with each of their special and unique qualities."

Dumbledore then returned to the waiting couple. "Harry, please state your intent with this ceremony."

In a wobbly voice filled with nervousness, Harry said, "I intend to join with Ginny so we are one in the eyes of family and friends."

The Headmaster nodded and turned to Ginny. "Ginny, please state your intent with this ceremony."

Her voice rang clear and strong. "I intend to join with Harry so we are one in the eyes of family and friends."

Dumbledore nodded and winked before turning to the guests. "Does anyone here object to this ceremony taking place?"

Harry gave a small sigh in relief at the silence. He had been half afraid Ron or even Molly would object to them taking this step. He felt a rush of comfort through the bond and suddenly everything felt okay. He no longer felt nervous or worried. Before turning his attention back to his Headmaster, Harry sent a rush of gratitude to Ginny.

Dumbledore withdrew a silver cuff style bracelet with the ends almost touching but not, perhaps an inch in width, from his pocket. "Harry, as you place this bracelet upon Ginny's right wrist, speak your vow. Once in place, this bracelet cannot be removed until the trial period is over. Ginny, while Harry does this, think of a creature you believe represents Harry to you. I mentioned this part yesterday morning during practice. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"Harry, you may proceed."

"Ginny, I commit to you now, with every ounce of my being. There will never be anyone else for me. I love you more than words can say, though I promise to try and show it and say it every day."

When Harry removed his hand from the bracelet now encircling Ginny's wrist, he noticed a red phoenix with wings outstretched appeared flush with the surface of the bracelet. Tiny red feathers haphazardly decorated the rest of the bracelet.

"Ah, a phoenix," Dumbledore revealed to the others. "Phoenixes are very loyal creatures and their abilities to rise from their ashes to live again certainly does bear a strong resemblance to Harry's abilities to triumph when all seems lost."

He pulled out another bracelet and went through the same process with Ginny and asked Harry if he needed any extra time.

"No, I'm ready."  
"Then you may proceed."

"Harry, I've probably loved you my entire life in one form or another but standing here now has made me realize just how much I love you. You're it for me. With everything that is within me, I commit to you now."

Ginny removed her hand from the bracelet to reveal a red-gold hippogriff in profile, rearing slightly on its hind legs, wings splayed. Tiny red-gold feather haphazardly decorated the rest of his bracelet.

"Interesting choice, the hippogriff," Dumbledore again revealed with a bit of mirth in his voice. "They are proud creatures, fierce yet gentle, very loyal friends. Hippogriffs also are a symbol of love."

Dumbledore then stepped over to the altar and removed the silver chalice, tapping it twice to make butterbeer appear. Returning to the couple he offered the cup. "Harry, Ginny, each of you take a drink, please." He waited. "Now, Harry, please hold the cup while Ginny takes a drink and Ginny, do the same for Harry."

As this was done, he explained. "This shall symbolize the need for balance between apartness and togetherness in your future life."

Taking the cup back and placing it back on the altar, Dumbledore removed the ribbon. Returning to the young couple he said, "Now, face each other and grasp right hands and grasp left hands."

They did so, their arms criss-crossing in front of them like a figure eight.

While Dumbledore loosely wrapped and tied the ribbon the around their hands, he explained the significance of the gesture. "Loosely wrapping and tying of the knots symbolize the temporary commitment you are making. After the trial period, you may choose to make it permanent."

Once their hands were draped in the red velvet ribbon and a couple knots were barely tied, Dumbledore stepped back and allowed them to speak of their visions for the future. Harry stared into the depths of Ginny's golden brown eyes a moment before speaking.

"Ginny, things are going to be tough, I know. I also believe that as long as we're together we can do anything. I look forward to being at your side for always."

Ginny gazed into Harry's emerald eyes. "Harry, all good things take work. Nothing about you is simple and I wouldn't have it any other way. I look forward to spending the rest of my life by your side."

Dumbledore came forward and removed the ribbon from Harry's and Ginny's hands. He then stepped over to the altar, replaced the ribbon and picked up the knife. Taking his place in front of the young couple once again, he held out the knife.

"Now you will each remove a lock of each other's hair and place them in the box I'll be holding for you. This symbolizes your future relationship as intimate as the mixing of your hairs."

Harry took the knife, separated a small lock from the end of Ginny's ponytail and, with shaking hands, cut it. He then handed the knife to Ginny and turned his back to her. Ginny took one of the locks that was sticking up at the back of Harry's head and, with steady hands, removed it. Each turned to Dumbledore who had retrieved the little box while the hairs were being cut. They placed the hairs into the box and Dumbledore closed the hinged lid.

"Harry, Ginny, you must be patient and understanding with each other. Be free in the giving of affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease. Never allow the sun to set on your anger, whether it be with each other or with a situation."

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled before turning to those gathered. "Will you support Harry and Ginny in their new relationship together?"

A chorus of 'yes'es and 'I will's rang out but none louder than Ron's 'absolutely'. Harry heard it and felt a little better about the chances of repairing their friendship. He exchanged smiles with Ginny knowing she had heard Ron as well.

Dumbledore, who had noticed a distance between Harry and Ron, also smiled. It relieved the wise old wizard that Harry just might still have all his secret weapons even if Harry himself hadn't realized it.

"It is my pleasure to announce to you Harry and Ginny as hand-fasted. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride."

Harry cupped her face and kissed her as he had that day last year, in this very clearing, before they had been interrupted by Hermione. It didn't last long but it didn't need to. It held all the love, the joy, the other felt.

Dumbledore retrieved the trowel from the altar and offered it, along with the silver box, to the pair. "Use this trowel to bury your box in the center of the circle."

Once that was done, Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore signed the official Ministry documents. Dumbledore handed Harry his broom.

"Harry, to symbolize the effort required to make a committed relationship work, I'd like for the two of you to take a short flight." Dumbledore banished the magical circle. "The circle is open but unbroken. May peace go in your hearts."

Harry hovered on the broom while Ginny climbed sideways onto it as close to Harry as she could manage. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned forward and grasped the broom. Ginny slipped her arms around his and they took off. Flying that way was awkward at first but they quickly got the hang of it. While still in mid-air, Ginny gave Harry the kiss she had wanted to share with him during the ceremony. Returning to the clearing, each had a huge smile on their face.

"With that," Dumbledore rang the bell three times. "The ceremony has come to an end. Congratulations, again, Harry and Ginny. The bell, chalice, ribbon, knife, and trowel, as well as one copy of the documents you signed, are yours to keep. We'll use them again for the permanent ceremony."

At that point, the couple was bombarded by family and friends congratulating them and wishing them good luck. Tears were shared amongst all the women, even Cherish. Hermione took one look at the bracelet on Ginny's wrist and let out a very un-Hermione-like squeal. The men all patted Harry on the back, that is, except for the twins and Ron. The twins ruffled Harry's already unruly hair. Ron held out his hand, knowing it was likely all he'd get. Harry accepted the offered hand. Then Harry found himself in hugs from Lily, Molly, Hermione, and Cherish while the men engulfed Ginny in their own hugs and kisses.  
Harry was surprised to see the smile on McGonagall's face. It was the biggest one he'd ever seen on the professor's stern countenance. She hadn't even smiled that big when they won the Quidditch Cup his first year. He was equally surprised by the matching smile on Pomfrey's face. Usually when he saw her, she was scowling at him for whatever reason he'd been sent to see her. He decided he liked the change in both, professor and nurse.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and announced, "I believe the house-elves have prepared a scrumptious feast. Shall we go and celebrate this wondrous occasion?"

"Hear, hear!" came a chorus of voices.

Dumbledore banished the altar, candles, lake stones and gemstones. He led the happy group back up to the castle.

Harry had never felt such joy. He knew this moment would forever be etched in his memory. He wasn't going to think about anything but the importance of that day and the beautiful girl next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry's eyes widened in surprise. The house-elves had definitely outdone themselves. The table was crammed full of dishes, from the elaborate to the simple, to accommodate every taste. Before he and Ginny had taken two steps, Dobby appeared.

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir! Miss Wheezy!" The little elf's eyes widened, more than Harry thought was possible, in horror. He started searching for something to punish himself with.

Harry knew what was coming. "Dobby, stop!"

"Dobby is so sorry. Dobby is making a mistake. Dobby knows it's Mrs. Potter, now. Please forgive Dobby."

Ginny got to eye level with the distressed elf. "It's okay Dobby. I'm not quite used to saying it or hearing it."

"Oh, thank you. Harry Potter sir has made a wise choice in mates. You're just as honorable as he is."

Ginny blushed furiously at Dobby's words. "Thanks, I think. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, yes, Dobby is wanting to know where to put your things."

"Oh…um…," Ginny looked up at Harry, at a loss.

"Why don't you put both their things in Gryffindor's Head Boy's room, Dobby," Dumbledore interjected.

Dobby performed a sweeping bow and popped out of existence. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Ginny.

"After we eat, I'll show you where that is and make a few modifications for the two of you."

Nodding their acceptance, the two sat and began fixing their plates. Everyone wanted to see the ceremonial items so they passed them all around. When they reached Sirius, he glanced down the table to see if Harry was watching. Since he wasn't, Sirius put a finger to his lips and slipped the knife onto his lap before passing the others on.

Harry took one look at the collection when they came back and looked down the table. "Okay, Sirius, hand it over. You want one, get your own."

Sirius sat, completely embarrassed, while everyone else broke into laughter. He couldn't believe his fifteen year old godson had just put him in his place by telling him to get a wife. Then again, Harry is James' son. He let out a bark of laughter and sent the knife down to Harry.

"You know I wasn't going to keep it, don't you? I just wanted to see if you'd notice."

"I know."

Everyone continued eating, chattering all the while. The adults sat at one end and the kids on the other. Harry and Ginny sat hip to hip, thigh to thigh, leg to leg, foot to foot. Every so often a leg would caressingly brush its mate. After about the fifth time, Ginny's left arm slipped under the table to rest on Harry's thigh. Her hand caressed his knee a few times before lying still. All this was done without either of them breaking conversation.

As the meal was winding down, Lily got up and asked to speak with Ginny a moment. They walked out the doors and stopped a short distance away. Lily took Ginny's hands in hers and beamed at the younger red-head.

"You are a beautiful person, inside and out. I couldn't have chosen better for my son."

"Um, thanks, Mrs. Potter."

"Call me Lily, _Mrs. Potter_. Now, I remember what it's like to be young and in love, experiencing certain exciting feelings…"

"Don't worry. Harry and I have talked about that and have decided that we're not ready to take that step yet."

"I'm impressed. That shows a lot of maturity. Well, just because you're not consummating your marriage doesn't mean there aren't _other_ ways to enjoy yourselves." She cocked an eyebrow at the deep blush staining the girl's cheeks. "Though perhaps you've found a few ways yourselves. Very well, then, let me tell you a few secrets about Potter men. I suspect Harry is very much like his father."

Ginny didn't know what to think. On one hand she was glad to be getting some tips but on the other it almost seemed wrong, somehow, that she was getting them from her husband's mother. The more she listened, the more she realized that Lily was just a very open person, no matter the topic. Ginny found herself wishing her own mother was so free. Then Lily said something Ginny had a hard time believing.

"Really? Every time?"

"_Every_ time," she said, eyes twinkling, mouth turned up in a mischievous smile.

They continued to talk a little more then went back into the Great Hall.

oooooo

"Now, Harry, Ginny, you'll be staying here in the Head Boy's rooms this year," informed Dumbledore when they reached the portrait entrance just under the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. "Sir Beaumont, here, will guard your entrance and will not allow anyone access without your presence. For emergencies, you may want to set up a password to give to a couple friends in case either of you are unable to be present."

Dumbledore walked a few yards away to give them some privacy.

"So what do you think? It should be something no one would be able to guess."

"Yeah, but what?"

"Haven't a clue."

They stood there a full two minutes before Ginny's face lit up. "How about that white place where we found each other?"

Harry smiled. "That's perfect. Okay, the white world it is, wherever it was. That reminds me," Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, there's something I've been meaning ask you."

Dumbledore returned to where Harry and Ginny stood. "What is it, Harry?"

"Professor, after Ginny and I had been attacked, while we were unconscious, we found ourselves in this place that was completely white. I mean, there was scenery but no color. Everything was white, even our clothes. After what felt like days, we finally found each other and the moment we touched, the colors returned only much brighter. Where was that? What happened?"

The Professor stroked his beard in thought. He remembered how long the two teens were unconscious and what Molly and Hermione had done to get any kind of response from them. Then he replied.

"I can't be entirely sure but I believe your conscious mind was caught inside your bond and when your bodies physically touched, when Molly and Hermione placed Ginny's hand in yours, your connection became absolute. You woke up not long after that."

"We were inside our bond? I would have thought it nicer than that."

"The white world, as you call it, was your bond before your physical bodies touched. If you were to ever be separated from each other, that is how you would see the world, no life, no color. If you were to look inside your bond now, however, it would appear as it did before you woke. Brilliantly colorful."

"Oh, wow. Cool."

"Are you ready to see the rooms now?"

"Sure."

The portrait opened and the three entered the sitting room. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Against one wall was a fireplace with a small couch and chair positioned in front of it, a coffee table in front of them. On the mantel sat a pot of Floo powder. Against another wall was a desk and chair. Light sconces lit the room. An enchanted section of a wall mimicked an outside window, like the ceiling in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore waved his wand and the desk and chair scooted over to make room for another desk and chair. He also conjured a small table by the entrance and placed a wizardling wireless radio onto it.

Next, the three went into the bedroom. This room was also decorated in Gryffindor colors. On the near wall, another fireplace sat. A dresser sat next to the fireplace. A four-poster sat against the far wall with an end table next to it. This room also had an enchanted window and light sconces. To the right, a door led to the loo. Another opened onto a closet. At the foot of the bed, Harry's and Ginny's empty trunks rested.

Dumbledore added another dresser, widened the bed to easily accommodate two people, and added an end table. Since the sconces were too high to be taken care of by hand, Dumbledore showed them the spell to light and extinguish them.

"Well," Dumbledore asked, "will this do?"

"Absolutely. It's great."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, any other questions, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Professor."

Harry and Ginny found themselves standing awkwardly in the bedroom. After a few minutes, Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

"For Merlin's sake, this is ridiculous. I'm getting this dress off."

She turned her back to Harry, looked back at him over her shoulder, and smiled mischievously.

"Will you unzip me?" she asked in an overly innocent tone.

Inside, she sang and was doing a little happy dance at Harry's widened eyes and giant gulp. On the outside, however, she appeared calm, just a smile on her face.

Harry gathered his courage and stepped up to Ginny. He took the zipper in one hand and began dragging it down. His other hand followed it down, lightly brushing Ginny's back in the process.

"Thanks," she said, a bit breathlessly.

Only holding the dress to her front, she stepped over to one of the dressers and looked inside. Sure enough, Dobby had emptied their trunks. Finding a change of clothes, she locked herself in the loo.

Harry stood staring at the bathroom door a long moment before shaking his head to clear it. That enticing bit of Ginny's back caused all sorts of visions to flash before his eyes. _Get a grip, Potter._ Deciding this was a good time to change his own clothes, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He'd just donned the t-shirt and was about to change his trousers when Ginny's voice called out.

"Is it safe to come out?"

"Uh…Hang on." Swiftly, he exchanged the slacks for the jeans. "Okay, you can come out now."

Ginny exited the bathroom, dress draped over one arm and sandals hooked on two fingers of her other hand. She wore a pair of black jean shorts and emerald green t-shirt, black trainers on her feet. Gently, she placed the dress on the bed, the sandals on the floor, and turned to lock eyes with Harry.

Like a magnet to metal, they were drawn to each other and met halfway across the room. Taking Ginny in his arms he looked down into her whiskey colored eyes.

"You looked absolutely enchanting out there this morning, Mrs. Potter."

"You looked fairly delectable yourself, Mr. Potter."

For several minutes, they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads touching, eyes closed. They luxuriated in the feel of the other's heartbeat and in their link, nearly drowning in the shared emotions. Before they lost themselves completely, Ginny pulled away.

"We should go before someone comes looking for us."

"Yeah, probably."

Exiting through the portrait hole, they said good-bye to Sir Beaumont, and holding tightly to one another's hand, went in search of their families.

oooooooo

Since Harry didn't get the chance to play the last game of Quidditch, they decided to play again. After the last game, James decided the school needed new brooms and bought the newest Comet models for the students to use. These were what everyone who didn't already have a broom used. The team captains were Harry and Charlie and they played Seeker. Harry chose his father, Ginny, and Cherish for his Chasers. Charlie chose his father, and the twins to be the Chasers for his team. Ron ended up being Keeper for Harry's team. Bill was Keeper for Charlie's team. They had no Beaters.

After hearing so much about how well his father flew, Harry took a moment just to watch him play. _Wow, he really can fly. Go, Dad!_ It took the Snitch flying two inches in front of his face for him to get his head back into the game. Unfortunately, he lost it in the sun. Surprisingly, the teams seemed evenly matched. The game had been going on for an hour and the score was sixty-fifty in favor of Charlie's team when Harry caught sight of the Snitch again.

Charlie, too saw the tiny golden ball and it became a race. Both Seekers wove in, around, above and under the other players. In order to see which of Hogwart's best Seekers would catch the ball, everyone else stopped playing. The Snitch hovered a few feet from the ground in the center of the pitch.

Harry's eyes never left the winged ball, leaving his flying to his instincts. He was so focused he cut around his father so closely he ended up brushing James' leg with his shoulder. Harry and Charlie were equally close to the Snitch. Just a few seconds before it was caught, the ball moved off into a sharp climb away from either of them. Harry never lost focus. He braked so hard he came to an absolute stand-still, turned and followed his quarry. Charlie, having seen that maneuver, backed off saying he couldn't compete with talent like that. Seconds later, Harry wrapped his hand around the squirming ball.

When they all landed, Harry was congratulated on a good catch.

"I must bow to the superior talent," joked Charlie.

Harry laughed. "You weren't too shabby."

"That was awesome flying, Son." James patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks, Dad. You haven't lost your touch, either."

"Harry James, you nearly scared me to death!" yelled Lily.

"He has a knack for doing that. Seems to take after his father," stated a weary voice.

Turning to the newcomer, Lily let out a squeak of surprise and ran to an old friend. If he hadn't been leaning against a wall, she would have bowled him over.

"Remus! Oh, Merlin, it's so good to see you! How are you?"

Lily dragged him back towards the group, James meeting them partway there. James gave his school friend a big hug, slapping him on the back.

Remus pulled away and just stared at the two Potters. "I couldn't believe it when Albus told me you were still alive. Even now, I'm tempted to pinch myself to make sure I'm not imagining things."

"Well, believe it. We're here and we're not going anywhere," vowed James.

Lily's gaze shifted from James to Sirius, to Remus and then laughed. "Oh, Merlin, Hogwarts and Albus better watch out. The Marauders are back on school grounds."

Everyone who got the joke laughed. The twins' faces took on an extremely mischievous look. Harry, in his laughter, draped his right arm around Ginny's shoulders, causing the sun to catch the metal band encircling his wrist.

The quick flashes drew Remus' eye and he froze. He knew exactly what he was seeing, he just couldn't believe it. Rushing over, he grabbed Harry's wrist, eyebrows raised at the representation. Then he looked at Ginny's band and a grin broke out at the phoenix. He stood there looking into each teen's eyes and then nodded, seeminly satisfied with what he saw.

"Well, there's obviously a lot I've missed." He turned to Molly. "I'm surprised you allowed this."

Before Molly could speak, James replied. "We'll fill you in on everything."

The school brooms were returned and everyone headed back towards the castle. The group formed an upside down triangle with the adults leading the way, the kids, minus Harry and Ginny, in the middle, and Harry and Ginny forming the point.

As they walked, Remus was told of the simultaneous attacks, the Life-Force Union Harry and Ginny now had, and their empathic abilities towards each other, as well as their ability to draw on each other's magic.

"Are you serious?" He turned to glance at the young couple.

"No, I am," came a voice to Remus' right. "But he's telling you the truth."

Groans followed the lame joke and Remus glared at Sirius a moment. The former professor glanced at the teens again before letting out a low whistle, shook his head and laughed.

"Only your kid, Prongs. So, what about the other one? Any special talents?"

"She's very good at Quidditch, professional good."

Remus laughed again. "That figures."

ooooooo

Completely unaware they were being discussed, Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in each other. Walking side by side with their arms around each other, hands wandered under the backs of shirts to skim bare skin, sending shivers down spines. Feeling bold, when Ginny's hand reached Harry's waistband, she tucked her fingers inside and clutched the waistband to hold her hand in place.

The feel of Ginny's fingers _there_ made Harry stumble a little. Seeing her smirk, he returned the favor and was pleased to get a similar reaction.

Looking up, they saw Fred and George waiting for them, arms crossed, faces serious. Everyone else had gone on ahead. Slowing their pace, they stopped in front of the two brothers.

"What's up?"

"We're very glad that you've-," started Fred.

"—moved into the Head Boy's room because-," added George.

"—you're nighttime 'get togethers' were-,"

"—interrupting our beauty sleep," they said together.

Harry turned an interesting Weasley red and stammered, "I…I…I"

Ginny merely cocked an eyebrow. "It only happened twice, you prats."

"I…um…thought I…uh…had used a Silencing Charm."

Fred smirked. "You must have been really distracted because it didn't work fully. Now, we knew something was bound to happen, the way you two kept waking up wrapped around each other, but I got to tell you, we _really_ didn't want to _hear_ any of it." He shuddered.

Harry, too mortified to speak, remained quiet. Ginny had no such problem.

"You never let on that you knew. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, we were plotting our revenge against Harry for doing _that_ with you, with all of us in the same room until we noticed you still had your pajamas on." He shrugged. "After that, there really didn't seem to be any reason to say anything."

"Anyway," continued George, "we just wanted to say thank you and have fun."

The twins laughed and continued their walk to the castle, leaving Harry and Ginny to stare after them, one completely embarrassed and the other appreciating her brothers' senses of discretion.

ooooooo

"What did Mum say to you?" Ginny asked after getting ready for bed that night.

They were lying on their sides in the bed, facing each other.

"Nothing much. Just that she was happy for us. She said she was sorry for trying to keep us apart and to try and be patient with her, that it might take her awhile to get used to everything."

"Good. I was hoping it would have been something along those lines."

"No need to worry."

Harry leaned in and brushed her mouth with his. As it so often did, the kiss changed quickly and other needs took over. Again, hands wandered and, again, Ginny did something she'd never done. She moved Harry's hand up to her chest. After a brief hesitation, he caressed her there. Ginny's hand roamed Harry's chest, under his shirt, and delighted in the hills and valleys and small patch of springy hair it found.

For reasons neither wanted to examine, those small touches weren't enough. Ginny pushed Harry's shirt up the same time he was undoing the buttons on her pajama top.

"This is as far as it goes, right?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Right," Ginny answered just as breathlessly.

ooooooo

Afterward, they lay together, utterly spent and drowsing. Harry broke the silence.

"You're so beautiful," he said, half-asleep. "I love you. I don't think I've said that yet, at least not since this morning." He gave a lazy chuckle. "I never thought I'd be married to the girl of my dreams at the age of fifteen, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Thank you, luv. That's so sweet. I love you, too. I've always seen myself married to you so my dreams have come true."

Reaching up, she placed a kiss on his jaw before tucking her head back against his neck, under his jaw.

Harry pulled the blankets up to cover them both and within seconds both were sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks before the start of school found the kids at the castle without their parents. Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie returned to The Burrow to put it back in order. Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily went to Grimmauld Place. As expected, the return of the Potters rocked the magical world onto its ear. Since the Daily Prophet had come out, James and Lily were accosted whenever they went to Diagon Alley, though it only had to do with their return since the paper refused to print anything about the return of Voldemort.

On this particular day, they were headed to Gringotts to open their own vault. Thankfully they had had their key on them that fateful day. This is what they used to prove their identities since Gringotts keys could not be duplicated except by Gringotts goblins themselves and only when the original key is registered as destroyed. The original key had been registered as such when the Potters had been attacked so a duplicate had been made for Harry.

Leaving the majority of the money in the vault, they removed enough to set up another vault and to give them some spending money. Both had been offered Ministry jobs once again and, under Dumbledore's advisement, accepted so they could keep their eyes and ears open regarding Fudge and any Voldemort supporters.

With Cherish's book list in hand, they stopped to get her books, then her other supplies, such as parchment, ink, quill, and potions ingredients. Their last stop was to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Finding what they were looking for, they bought the owl and decided to wait until the kids visited again before school began to give it to Cherish.

++++

That same day, during breakfast at the castle, everyone was surprised to see Vernon and Petunia enter the Great Hall. Vernon looked at those gathered with disgust evident on his face. Petunia stayed a step behind her husband, nose in the air, refusing to look at anyone. Vernon stopped halfway into the room.

"We want to leave. We don't believe we'll be in any more danger now that we won't be associating with that..._boy_...any longer. One way or another, we're leaving here today."

"But Dad," shock was evident in Dudley's voice, "You didn't see what those people were like. They won't stop to find out if Harry's there or not. They'll just kill you for the fun of it."

Vernon turned his beady eyes on his son. His face began turning from red to purple. "Are you, my own son, telling me that you'd rather stay here with these freaks and all of their unnaturalness than be at home in _normal_ society? Because if you are, then you are no son of mine! Make your choice right here, right now!"

"Now, Mr. Dursley, I really don't think...," started Dumbledore.

"You stay out of this! It's none of your business!"

Dudley had been stunned silent at his father's words. He never realized his father could have that much hate inside him. Though he was afraid of losing his parents, he knew what his choice would be.

"I'm choosing to live, Dad. I'm staying here."

"Fine," Vernon spat, "Stay here with the freaks. Just don't bother coming home, except to gather your stuff." He turned back to Dumbledore. "Well? How are we getting home?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall rose from the table but it was Dumbledore to speak. "Please gather your things and bring them down here. Someone should be here shortly."

Without another word, the Dursleys left, and Dumbledore went to McGonagall's office to make a Floo call. At those departures, the room was filled with an awkward silence. The kids were the only ones left at the table and everyone, minus Harry and Dudley, split their attention between the cousins. Not one could believe the harsh things that spewed from the elder Dursley's mouth.

Harry no longer had an appetite. Shoving his plate away, he propped his elbows on the table, folded his hands, rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. A great sigh escaped. He'd really wished his uncle had kept his mouth shut. This was definitely one thing he'd never intended to share with anyone, not even Ginny. Really, he should have been surprised it had taken as long as it had for his uncle to show his true colors.

Suddenly, Harry was filled with a soothing, comforting feeling. It brought a small smile to his lips. Without looking up, he reached out and took one of Ginny's hands in his and gave it a squeeze of appreciation.

To break the awkward silence, Ginny spoke. "When do you think we'll get our book lists for the school year?"

That started a discussion on the upcoming year and who the new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts would be. Actually, Hermione did most of the discussing and the others threw in comments where applicable.

Several minutes later, a couple of thunks sounded outside the door. Vernon peeked in, no doubt looking for his and Petunia's escorts. Soon after that came a rhythmic clanking sound. Curious, the kids got up to see what was making that sound.

Dumbledore stood in the Entrance to the castle with two people. One was a young female, not much older than the twins, with dark hair streaked with bright pink. The other was an older man with a scarred face, a notched nose, and a magical eye that zoomed independently of his real one. As soon as it noticed the others watching, it zoomed to them and stared right at Harry. As unnerving as it was, Harry paid attention to the introductions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, this is Ms. Tonks and Mr. Moody. They will be your escorts home. They are highly trained. You will be in good hands."

The Dursleys recoiled in horror at the appearances of their escorts.

Noting this, Tonks changed the color streaks from pink to deep red. "Is this any better?"

Obviously, it was not. Harry snickered at the looks on his relatives' faces. The sound drew the witch's attention and she winked.

"Isn't there anyone more _normal_ who can take us?"

"I'm afraid not. It's either us or no one." Moody said with no little amount of glee.

"Fine, then. Let's just go. How are we getting there?"

"We're going to Apparate there," Tonks answered in a cheerful voice.

"You see," Moody began the explanation, relishing in the details. "We're going to disappear from here and reappear at your house. You'll feel as though you're being sucked into a hosepipe but it won't last long and when done correctly you won't even lose a body part."

Moody took out his wand and, with a flourish, made the luggage disappear. "Don't worry, they've just gone to your house."

The four began their trek to a point outside the gates. Dudley watched them leave with a mixture of bewilderment and sadness at the latest upheaval in his life. He ran after them, a call echoing through the grounds.

"Mum! Mum! Remember the button! Don't lose it! Stay safe! Remember the button!"

Two pops later they were gone. Dudley hung his head wondering what life was going to be like now. For all he knew, he could be losing his parents this very moment and he wouldn't even know it. He began to understand what Harry felt for so long, not having parents and being somewhere you knew you didn't belong.

"Dudley?"

Dudley's head snapped up to see Harry standing not far away. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what he said to you. I'm sorry for being the cause of all this."

"Harry, if there's one thing I've learned, it's this. None of this has been your fault. Unfortunately, Dad is the way he is and nothing can change that. After all the stuff we've done to you, I don't know how you can stand there and honestly be sorry, but I know you are. Don't worry, I'll figure things out. I'm obviously not going anywhere. I'm going to wander around a bit."

"Yeah, okay."

Harry knew Dudley had to be feeling he didn't belong here and what Dudley had said about not going anywhere gave Harry an idea. He ran to catch up with Dumbledore.

"Professor! I was wondering if it would be possible for Dudley to attend some classes this year and maybe even participate in some. I know he's feeling like he doesn't belong here and it would give him something to do."

"That's an interesting idea, Harry. I think it would be safe for him to attend Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, and History of Magic. He can attend one, all, or some. I'll leave it up to him."

"Thanks, Professor. When will we be able to get our school texts and supplies?"

"I believe you'll be able to go while you are visiting your families before the start of the school year."

"Oh, okay. Thanks again, Professor."

Harry set off to find Dudley and give him the good news.

++++

"What is it you want?" a feared high-pitched voice asked.

"Master, I've learned that Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley have formed a Life-force Union. It had been recorded in the Hall of Records."

"I didn't think that was possible for someone so young, but then we always knew there was something different about Harry and young Ginevra, too. Yes, I think I can use this to my advantage. Kill one and the other dies as well. Yes, you did well. Now, return to your duties."

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort sat with an evil smile on his face, a cold, calculating look in his glowing eyes. He murmured to himself. "Very useful information indeed. It won't be long now, Potter."

++++

One week prior to the start of the year found Harry, Ginny, Cherish, and Dudley at Grimmauld Place. Ron, Hermione and the twins returned to The Burrow. It was this first day at Grimmauld Place, that Cherish was presented with a very special gift.

In a cage, perched a regal looking owl. Its rounded head was black with white spots. It had black-bordered white facial disks. Its eyes and beak were the same haunting yellow. Its entire black-brown back was white spotted. Its entire white underside was barred with brown. Its long bluntly pointed, falcon-like tail, at 7.5 inches, made for nearly half its overall size of 17.5 inches.

"It's beautiful," breathed Cherish.

"He's yours. We wanted you to have your own post owl, one you knew you could trust and one to keep you company in case you're having a hard time adjusting."

"Thanks, Dad. What kind of owl is he?"

"He's a Hawk Owl. His tail makes him seem really big but he's not. He's a very swift flier, very patient, and very intelligent. He'll hunt day or night so he can be available whenever you need him. He also needs a name."

Cherish opened the cage and the owl hopped onto the girl's arm. They stared at one another and she absently ran a finger down its feathery chest as Cherish thought of a suitable name.

"I've got it! If I remember correctly, the first recorded animagus was an ancient Greek by the name of Falco Aesalon. He could turn into a falcon. That's what I'll call him, Falco." She turned to her owl. "What do you think? Do you like it?" The bird dipped its head in an obvious nod.

Cherish gently put her owl back into his cage and hugged her parents.

"Thank you, both. I just wish I knew someone to send a letter to now."

"You could send one to Hermione," Harry offered.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well, okay."

Cherish gently took the cage in one hand, took some parchment, ink, and quill in the other and headed off to her room.

++++

Time passed quickly and before they knew it, Harry and Ginny were moving their school things to The Burrow to stay the remaining days of the holiday. To their surprise, Hermione and Ron had been made Prefects. As an award, Ron chose to get a new broom. Despite the toll it was likely to take on them, Harry and Ginny agreed to sleep in separate rooms, for Molly's peace of mind.

Three days later, they were again making the trip to King's Cross Station. The usual scramble associated with the Weasleys occurred. Luckily, they made it with ten minutes to spare. The Weasleys met up with the Potters and Dudley. This, of course, drew the attention of many, reporters included.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! What do you think of your son?"

"Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter, what's it like to be able to finally send Harry off to school?"

"Harry!" yelled another, "Are you glad to have your parents here to see you off to school?"

Quick hugs were given all around with promises made to write and the kids jumped onto the train. As they searched for an empty compartment, Harry was well aware of the stares he was getting. He hated it, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Finally, they came to an empty one and Harry, Ginny, Dudley, and Cherish filed inside. Hermione and Ron had to go to the front of the train for a bit.

"Whew, glad that's over. I can't say I'm surprised though. Should have expected it really."

"Maybe that's why we got here with only ten minutes to spare. Mum and Dad were trying to save you from all that."

At last, the whistle blew and the train started to move. Not having slept well the past few nights, Harry and Ginny both grew tired but they resolved to stay awake until Hermione and Ron returned since neither Cherish nor Dudley knew anyone else.

"So, Dudley," Harry asked, stifling another yawn, "Are you excited about the classes you'll be attending?"

"Actually, I am and that's new for me. Thanks, again, Harry for talking to Professor Dumbledore. What can you tell me about the professors?"

"Well, let's see, Professor Sprout is teaching Herbology and she's the Head of Hufflepuff House. She's tough but fair. Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy. Those classes take place at night, obviously. Again, tough but fair. With Hagrid gone, I don't know who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. That takes place outside on the school grounds. You get hands-on knowledge about different creatures. It can be fun."

Ginny took up the discussion. "Professor Binns teaches History of Magic. He's a ghost." 

Dudley's eyes bugged out. "A ghost? For a Professor?"

"Yes, and he's boring to listen to. The subject can be interesting enough by itself. You can phase out his lectures and just read the chapters in the text. You'll do fine."

Cherish joined the conversation. "The professor you have to watch out for, though, is Snape. He will find a way to mess you up and take points from your House, fair or not. He's head of Slytherin House and lets any Slytherins in his classes get away with pretty much everything. He'll goad you into talking back just so he can give you detention. I suggest you bottle two samples of your potions, just in case he purposefully drops one."

"He'd actually do that?"

"He's done it to me, once." Ginny answered his question with a nod.

"He's done it to me loads of times." Harry piped up.

The door opened and Neville came in carrying a gray-green cactus-like plant.

"Hi, Harry, Ginny. Look what I've got. Gran gave it to me. It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. I don't even think Professor Sprout has one in the greenhouses."

"That's great, Neville. Neville, this is my cousin, Dudley and my sister, Cherish. Dudley is staying at Hogwarts because his house was attacked over the summer. He's a muggle but will be attending some of the classes, Herbology being one of them."

"That's great, Dudley. If you need any help, I'd be glad to give you a hand."

"Neville's the go-to guy in our House when it comes to Herbology," praised Ginny.

The shy fifth-year blushed crimson. "Thanks." He quickly turned to Cherish. "What year will you be in?"

"I'm a third year." Cherish blushed a little at the older boy's attention.

Neville studied the young girl beside him a moment then turned his attention to Harry. "You don't look a lot alike."

"No," agreed Ginny, "but they act alike."

Mirroring looks of indignation crossed both Harry and Cherish's features and they simultaneously said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"See?"

Neville again glanced between the two and chuckled. "I do now."

Light reflected off Harry's bracelet as he reached for Ginny's hand and it caught Neville's eye. His eyes widened when he caught sight of a similar one on Ginny's wrist. He'd heard of hand-fasting bracelets before, but had never actually seen one, much less known anyone who had gone through the ceremony. He looked away quickly hoping they hadn't noticed him staring.

Harry had noticed. "I'm assuming you know what the bracelets mean, Neville?"

Neville gulped. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Neville, you're a friend. We don't mind you knowing. As a matter of fact, the whole school is going to know soon. We had the ceremony earlier this past month. Yes, we're legally married. Yes, it means we're adults so we can do magic whenever we feel like it. It also means I won't be in the dorm with you. Dudley will be taking my place."

"Oh. That's cool. Really. I figured you two would be getting married at some point. It was kind of obvious."

The door slid open and one of Harry's least favorite people stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco asked in his smarmy voice. "A half-wit, two half-bloods, a Weaselette and a...whatever." His gaze landed on the silver bracelets. "What's this? Potter, you actually shackled yourself to a Weasel? Hard up, are you? Surely, someone else would have given it up for you."

Rage boiled inside Harry. He stood up, took one step toward Draco, and said in a low voice, "Malfoy, back off, now."

Something about the way Harry was standing, or maybe just the feel of raw power, got through to the Slytherin. The smile faded and he backed up a step. His parting shot was said with his usual scorn.

"Hope you enjoy your year, Potter."

"Who was that?"

"Draco Malfoy," replied Ginny. "His family is what's called pure blood, though there really isn't such thing anymore. His family is rich and thinks they're better than everyone else. His father is a Death Eater."

Soon after that, Neville left and Ron and Hermione returned. Feeling drained after the Draco encounter, Harry braced his back against the window and his legs across part of the seat. Ginny sat in his lap with her back against the seat back and leaned against Harry, using his shoulder for a head rest. The motion of the train lulled them to sleep.

A couple hours into the ride, the train jerked to a stop, waking Harry and Ginny. It reminded Harry of the ride back for his third year, except it was still daylight out and it wasn't abnormally cold. Looking out the window he just barely caught a glimpse of a giant wing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelped Ron. Apparently, he'd seen it too.

Harry squinted and could just make out the form of a man sitting on the ground. He wasn't moving so Harry assumed the man was stuck somehow. Around and around the man, a graphorn and two dragons flew. Harry got the distinct impression the man was a muggle and he obviously needed help. Without thinking, he drew his wand and headed for an exit.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Harry just kept going. It was Ginny who paused long enough to answer the girl.

"What do you think? He's going to try to help. Harry knows a lot of spells thanks to the tournament last year. Besides, do you see anyone else rushing to help?"

When Hermione stayed silent, Ginny continued following Harry. Feeling Harry's determination and confidence bolstered her own.

"Ginny! Shield charm against fire is Protego Incendium! It's something you have to hold in place, so you have to drop the spell to attack."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

As the creatures made another sweeping pass, the two teens couldn't help but be in awe of the massive creatures. The graphorn was identical to the one he'd battled the year before, grayish purple, humped back, and two very long, very sharp horns. The dragons he'd never even seen photos of. One was iridescent with pearly scales. Its eyes, Harry saw with another too close pass, were glittering and multi-colored and it didn't have a pupil. Every so often it would let loose with a vividly scarlet flame. The other dragon was smaller in size but quicker. This one was smooth-scaled and a coppery color with black ridge markings. Its horns were fairly short but it appeared to be the more aggressive of the two.

"This is what I want to do. We're going to go out to that man. I'm going to keep them distracted as best I can and throw shield charms and flame freezing charms up as much as possible while you help the man back to the train."

"Got it! Let's go!"

The two ran towards the man on the ground. Reaching him, they found the man's foot was stuck in some kind of hole, likely an animal's burrow.

"Hey, you!" Harry yelled waving his arms and skipping away from Ginny. "Over here!"

It actually worked for a while. As soon as the creature's attention was diverted, she began digging at the ground around the man's foot. She would have used some minor blasting jinxes but was afraid she'd hit the foot. It was slow going. The ground did not seem to want to give up its victim. Periodically she glanced up to check on Harry.

The beasts grew tired of the quick prey and turned back to the one that had been pinned on the ground. Seeing their interest turn, Harry sprinted back in Ginny's direction.

"Ginny! Hurry!"

As one, the massive heads ducked and spewed streams of fire. Lucky for Harry, they were all on the same side.

"Protego Incendium!"

A giant bubble-like barrier formed around himself, Ginny, and the man, the starting point being Harry's wand tip. While the charm held off the flames, the heat was still intense. As quickly as they appeared, the flames disappeared. Before Harry could take a breath, however, one of the dragons sent another stream of flames his way. Each beast took its turn sending flames at Harry's shield. By this time, Harry began to feel weak. He had to keep drawing on Ginny's magic in order to hold the shield in place. Again, all three sent flames towards the humans. Harry was trembling now and he could feel the shield weakening.

"You've got to hurry, Gin! I don't know how much longer I can hold it!"

With a triumphant cry, Ginny pulled the man's foot free. "He's free! Let's go!"

Slowly, the trio backed toward the train. The beasts continued attacking the invisible barrier. Harry somehow managed to keep the shield until they got there. It completely flickered out the moment they reached it. Ginny handed the man off to someone else and turned to Harry. Exhausted, he collapsed into her arms.

Ginny helped him back to their compartment where they rested, cuddled close, both feeling the effects of Harry's use of their magic. Several students stopped by to see Harry and Ginny but Hermione blocked their way.

Suddenly a rhythmic clank clank came down the corridor. Moody, having just Apparated to the train upon learning of the situation, opened the compartment's door. Neither Harry nor Ginny moved, merely looked up at the man.

"That was insanely crazy, you two," Moody smiled. "Dumbledore will be wanting to talk to you when you make it to the school. The man suffered a broken ankle but that's all thanks to you. He will be taken back to his ranch, his memory erased, and that will be that. We also have some people coming in to remove the beasts from this area."

"Where did they all come from?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure. Will be doing some investigating. Just wanted to let you know everything will be taken care of."

"Thanks, Moody," Harry said tiredly.

A little while later, the train continued on its journey north and Harry and Ginny slept, blissfully unaware the story of them going against two dragons and a graphorn became more and more embellished until it was more tall tale than fact.

The journey was uneventful from that point on. Once the sleeping pair woke, the six of them would play Exploding Snap or chess. Harry bought lunch off the trolley for everyone and for awhile it managed to feel like any other year, except of course, Cherish and Dudley were there. Before they knew it, it was time to get into their school uniforms and greet the coming school year.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's the matter, Cherish?" Harry asked his overly anxious looking sister.

Harry was just about to join the line for the carriages when he'd gotten a good look at his sister's face. Ron and Hermione left to fulfill their prefect duties. Ginny had spied a few friends she had unintentionally neglected the previous year and left to talk with them. Dudley had wandered up and down the station, taking it all in.

"I guess...I guess I'm afraid I won't be put in Gryffindor this time," she said quietly.

Harry took her by the arm and led her to the side of the path. When they'd found a semi-private spot, he turned to look at her.

"Why would you be afraid of that?"

"Well, it's just...that...," She took a huge breath and exhaled. "My first sorting, the hat said I could have gone to either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. I guess I'm afraid that if I get put in one of those houses...I won't see you much anymore." That las bit was barely whispered.

It hit Harry at that moment how fearful she really was. "Cherish, I know I haven't exactly spent a lot of time with you and I'm sorry for that. I'm used to my friends being my family but I promise you, no matter what house you get sorted into, I'll always have time for you, whatever you may need."

Cherish nodded and hugged him fiercely before letting go. She took a few deep breaths, fanned her face to dry her tears and to hurry her face back to normal.

"Unless, of course," Harry couldn't resist joking, "you get sorted into Slytherin. Then I'll just have to disown you. Then again, you'd have ample opportunities to prank Malfoy. That alone would make it worth it. I'd almost pay to see how Snape would handle that. He never takes points from his own house and never gives detention to those in his own house either."

Cherish's laughter rang out by the time Harry had finished. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she said, "Thanks, Harry." Heading toward the voice calling for all the first-years, she turned and gave a final wave.

Harry returned her wave before seeking out his other half. He found her a short distance away, surrounded by her friends. From the looks of things, Ginny was enjoying herself, for which Harry was glad. He knew Ginny had been a little worried her friends wouldn't want anything to do with her after practically abandoning them after she had gotten together with him.

oooooo

"Ginny!" cried Amelia, in delight. Amelia was a fourth-year Gryffindor and was one of Ginny's best friends.

Amelia gave Ginny a Hagrid-worthy hug. "It's good to see you again. You're looking well."

Before Ginny could reply, three more friends came along. Renee, Crystal, and Haley engulfed Ginny and Amelia. The newcomers were also Gryffindor fourth-years.

"So," Renee asked of Ginny, "you and Harry still together?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are and that's something I wanted to discuss with you guys before the Feast tonight."

Seeing that she held each of her friends' attention, she pulled up her right sleeve to reveal the shiny bracelet that seemed to glow in the low light. Ginny glanced at each face to gauge their reactions. Looks of shock seemed to be the prevalent one.

Haley recovered first. "Oh. Merlin. Is that what I think it is?"

"You and Harry?" asked Renee.

Crystal was confused. "What? I'm missing something. What does that mean?"

"It means, my muggle-born friend," stated Amelia, "that our Ginny here has gone and gotten herself married to the hero of the wizarding world."

"Really? So you're like, adults, now, right?"

"Yep," Ginny smiled, "The Ministry sees us as adults now, which means, no Trace, and no one can tell us what to do anymore."

Haley squinted her eyes, studying Ginny for a moment. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Ginny's eyes got wide. "NO!" Then she blushed.

"So," Renee asked with a wicked grin, "Are you two...you know. What's it like?"

Ginny blushed again. "I'm not telling you about that; whether we are or not isn't any of your business."

Amelia shrewly studied her friend. "They are."

"No, they're not," declared Haley, "She'd tell us if they were."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "When you're done discussing my love life..."

"Well, we don't have one so we have to live vicariously through you."

"So where will you be staying? Not in the dorms, surely."

"Well, yes and no. Actually, we'll be in the Head Boy's room. No one but us can get in unless given a password and before you ask, no I'm not giving it out. Sorry."

Ginny looked up, noticed Harry standing alone and decided to remedy that. "Hey, one more thing. I know the Prophet's been saying a lot of stupid stuff about Harry. It means a lot to know that you don't believe it."

"How could we when we'd been regaled with 'the real Harry' stories for two years."

A little laughter, and a few hugs and a promise not to be a stranger later, she joined Harry in line. Ron and Hermione came along right after that and Dudley right after them. Luna came up behind them carrying a cat-sized cage. Inside was the most curious looking animal Harry had ever seen. It was about the size of a cat, with long silky black hair that practically hid its legs and paws, no tail. Its muzzle was long, like that of a dog, but it had a crumpled-looking horn, just above the nose. The horn itself appeared to be covered in soft gray velvet. It had no discernable ears. From what Harry could see, the eyes appeared irridescent. Every time it opened its mouth, a raspy, sandpapery sound was emitted. And it stank.

"Luna, what _is_ that?" asked Ron with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Luna turned her dreamy, smiling countenance to the redhead and said, "It's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Daddy and I caught him over the summer. His name is Ralph."

Everyone just stared. No one could believe they were actually seeing a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, and yet, there it was.

"It _stinks_," Ron complained, holding his hand over his nose.

"Only because he's frightened. Normally, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is a very clean smelling animal. They make good pets in that regard."

They were saved from any further comments, for a carriage had arrived. An involuntary shudder wracked Harry at the sight of the thestrals. Not because of their appearance, really, even though they looked gruesome enough, but more because of what being able to see them represented. If you could see thestrals, it meant you'd seen death. Another shudder went through him.

Feeling Harry needed a reminder of something positive, Ginny clasped his hand and sent waves of comfort and love through their link. She didn't stop until the two of them, along with Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and Luna were in their own carriage, on their way to the castle. No one spoke, trying to avoid inhaling the terrible odor emanating from the cage in Luna's lap.

Finally arriving at the castle, the Gryffindors parted company with Luna and found their table in the Great Hall. Harry could feel many of the students' eyes on him. He'd seen the Daily Prophet articles questioning his sanity. He also knew the edition regarding his parents and sister had to have made a major impact on their world. The Hall sounded alive with the buzzing of voices, some about Harry, Harry and Ginny's newest relationship facet, Harry's family's reappearance, or others just catching up from the summer.

"I wonder who the new Defense teacher is," pondered Hermione.

"Or the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher seeing as Hagrid's still not back yet." Ron added.

"Well, there's two new people. Which do you think teaches which subject?" Hermione prodded.

Before anyone could voice an opinion, the Hall doors opened and McGonagall led the first-years to the Staff Table. As soon as Cherish entered, the Hall went silent. This did not escape her notice. Her steps faltered but when she glanced toward the Gryffindor table and saw Harry give her a wink, she smiled and finished the walk to the Staff Table with her chin up.

Cherish watched the Sorting Hat get placed in its usual spot and listened as it sang its song about the Houses needing to come together to defeat a common foe. She watched as, one by one, the others were called to be sorted. The closer it came to her turn, the more anxious she became. Then, finally, her turn at last.

"Potter, Cherish!" called out McGonagall.

Once again, Cherish sat on the stool and had the Hat placed on her head. The familiar voice hummed in her ear.

"Another Potter? How did that happen? Hmmm. Let's see. Hmmmm. Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh, now I understand. Well, welcome to this universe Miss Potter. Now, where to put you? I see I put you in Gryffindor before. Yes, you'd do well there. You've a sharp mind so Ravenclaw could be your House. You've shown loyalty to a brother you barely knew, you could go to Hufflepuff. Ah, I see you want more time with him, well then, better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers as Cherish joined Hermione, Ron, Dudley, Ginny, and Harry. She sat down beside Harry, who leaned over and whispered.

"See, nothing to worry about after all. Guess Malfoy is safe, for now, anyway."

Dumbledore stood and commanded the students' attention. "Welcome students. It was brought to my attention that you had an unusual trip on the Express today. For those who were curious, one of the creatures was a dragon, an Antipodean Opaleye. The other dragon was a Peruvian Vipertooth. It is still not known what these two were doing so far from their native lands. The third dragon-like creature was a graphorn. We are still investigating the appearance of all three of these dangerous creatures. I commend you all who remained on the train, for the train has been given every possible protection, including fire protection. I would also like to commend Harry and Ginny Potter for saving another's life to the possible detriment of their own. Help was called in and arrived as soon as it could, though it seemed Harry and Ginny had the matter well in hand. Thank you to you both." Then he peered at them over his halfmoon glasses. "Don't do it again." Turning back to the rest of the gathered throng, he said, "Now, the rest of the announcements can wait. Let's eat!"

"Finally!" hollered Ron as he began loading his plate.

"That reminds me. Where did you learn that shield charm?"

Harry smirked. "From you, Hermione." He laughed at her cofused look. "Remember what you gave me for my birthday?"

Hermione's eyes lit like muggle light bulbs. "That charm was in that book of defense?" At Harry's nod, she looked full of pride. "Wow."

Harry reached under his collar and fished out the protection chain and pendant Bill had given him for his birthday. "Besides, I had this on and figured it could certainly help and it did. It got all warm and it added a boost to my magic but it didn't last nearly long enough."

ooooo

After the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood and began the year's announcements.

"For all those who need reminding," he looked right at the twins, "and for all the first-years, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has a list of banned items pinned on his door." Again, he looked straight at the twins. "No magic is allowed in the hallways. Now, on to the special announcements. We have two new members of staff this year. Taking over for Professor Hagrid while he is on special leave, we have Professor Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank."

A short, elderly lady with very short gray hair and a very large chin stood and bowed her head in acknowledgment.

Once the applause died down, Dumbledore introduced the other instructor. "This is Professor Caitiff Tort. She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

The lady who stood this time was quite the opposite of Grubbly-Plank. This lady appeared to be in her late 20s with glossy black locks that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were aquamarine blue and piercing. Her milky-white complexion made her lips appear cherry red. There wasn't a single male above puberty age who didn't seem completely enthralled with her, that is except for the Professors and Harry.

Hermione looked at Ron, whose mouth was wide open, in disgust and turned to Harry. Seeing he wasn't the least bit affected, she whispered, "She's got to have some Veela blood in her somewhere. I'm assuming it's the you-know-what that's keeping you from being affected."

"Probably," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Thankfully, or I'd have to hex you severely and make you sleep on the couch," Ginny half-jokingly threatened.

The thought of that made Harry wince and he took Ginny's hands in hers. "Ginny, I love only you, you know that. I would never react to someone's superficial charms."

Ginny smiled, leaned in to plant a kiss on Harry's lips, and after freeing one of her hands, carressed his leg.

"Just remember that and we'll be fine." She ruined the threat by laughing.

At that moment, Professor Tort came around the staff table to address the student body, which caught everyone off guard since it had never happened before. She smiled, but it was her voice, when she spoke, that seemed to beguile. It was soft and melodious.

"I realize that you have had several different instructors in this subject. Because of this, your education was unbalanced. I will do my best to correct that mistake using a Ministry approved curriculum. By the end of the year, I'm sure you will agree that I and the Ministry is correct. Thank you."

She returned to her seat, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Slowly, Dumbledore began a polite applause with everyone following suit. After a minute, Dumbledore held up his hands.

"Now off to the dorms with all of you. Get a good night's rest. Do your best in your classes."

With that, benches scraped back, feet shuffled as the students headed for their common rooms.

ooooo

"All I'm saying, Dean, is how can we be sure? I mean, he's always gotten away with everything, always gotten special treatment. Don't you think that sends the wrong message? It practically screams for him to say anything and expect it to be taken seriously."

Harry overheard Seamus and Dean's conversation and immediately felt irritated. Seamus was supposed to be a friend. They'd spent four years in the same dorm room, after all. Climbing into the portrait hole, he tried to ignore it. He heard Dean's response, regardless.

"And then there's the Daily Prophet. Everyday they're saying something about him. I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Harry couldn't keep silent any longer. "What do you mean you don't know what to believe?"

Dean, at least, looked embarrassed at being caught by the very person he'd been discussing. Seamus, on the other hand, looked Harry defiantly in the eye.

"That's right, Potter. We don't know what to believe. After all, there's no proof, whatsoever, that You-Know-Who is back, just your word."

"I wasn't the only one who saw him, Seamus," Harry's voice took on a certain coldness.

"Oh, yes, let's see," Seamus said condescendingly, "An old family friend, a werewolf, and a champion who isn't in her right mind anymore."

"Well, who do you think did that, then? Dumbledore was there too."

"For all we know, you could have done that to her. As for Dumbledore, he'd agree with anything you said."

The thought that his own dormmates, guys he'd thought were friends, thought that he could possibly do something so cruel as torture another, made his blood boil. He clenched his fists, his breathing increased, heart pounded and he began to tremble.

"Is that what you think?" He looked around the common room at the other faces, trying to gauge who believed him and who didn't. "Is that what you all think?" Silence. "Fine! At least have the decency to say it to my face!"

Battling the turmoil of emotions coming through their link, Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm and gently pulled him toward the stairs all the while trying to send him some comfort and love.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go on to our room and relax. Make an early night of it." She looked around with narrowed eyes and raised her voice when next she spoke. "Besides, you know who your _true_ friends are."

The two disappeared through the doorway.

ooooo

"That was out of line, Seamus, and you know it," declared Ron.

"I know nothing of the sort."

"If you were going to disrespect a bloke, the least you could do is wait until he's present to defend himself."

"It's not surprising that _you_ believe him, as involved with your family as he is."

"I believe him because Death Eaters attacked my home over the summer. We all know they don't act without orders."

"They attacked Harry and me, too." Dudley spoke up for the first time.

"Well, I still say it's only his word. Show me proof and then we'll talk."

"You're supposed to be his friend. How could you possibly spend so much time around him and not know anything about him? For Merlin's sake, he's shared a dorm room with you for four years!"

"All right, all right," Hermione jumped in before they did something stupid. "Let's just relax. Perhaps it's better if you stay away from each other until your tempers cool down."

"Fine by me." groused Ron.

Ron plopped down on a couch by the fire and stared daggers at his dormmates.

ooooo

"Can you believe him?" Harry ranted upon entering his and Ginny's room. "The nerve of him. Just when you thought you knew someone, something happens to make you realize you don't know them at all. They were supposed to be friends. Did we or did we not spend the last four years sharing the same dorm room?"

Ginny watched Harry pace back and forth and let him vent his frustrations. Sorely tempted to go hex Seamus and Dean though she was, she knew it wouldn't solve anything. As Harry began winding down, Ginny silently took him by the arm and pulled him into the loo. Inside, she turned on the water for the tub, made sure the water was nice and hot, added a scent to help him relax then turned back to Harry. Ginny pulled off his robe, sweater, undid his tie and began on the buttons to his shirt before Harry stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, just a little wary.

Reaching up, Ginny removed his glasses before replying. "You need to relax. This will help. It's always worked for me, anyway."

When he just stood there without moving, Ginny untucked his shirt and finished the buttons before pulling it off his shoulders. "Now you do the rest or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Harry's response was a quirk of an eyebrow and a smirking smile. The whole look was ruined, though, because he was squinting.

Ginny blushed a little. She leaned forward and kissed him quite thoroughly before pulling back to whisper. "Don't tempt me." Then walked out of the room.

It was only after he'd been in the tub awhile, his mind conjuring all kinds of fantasies with Ginny, before he'd realized she'd managed to make him forget about his row with Dean and Seamus.

As they lay in bed later, facing each other, legs intertwined and arms around the other, Harry sighed. "Thanks, Ginny. That bath really helped."

"I'm glad," she murmured sleepily. "We'll face whatever comes, together. Now go to sleep. I can tell you're just as tired as I am."

Harry chuckled, kissed Ginny on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Within minutes, both were asleep.

ooooo

"So what do you have first?" Ginny asked Harry after McGonagall gave him his schedule.

He, Ginny, Cherish, Dudley, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast.

"Charms. What do you have?"

Ginny groaned, "History of Magic. I guess the good thing is that I get it out of the way first off. Then the Astronomy class where we'll get the overview of what we'll be studying this year and likely some homework. After lunch I have Potions then Defense class."

"I'm sorry," though Harry's tone of voice didn't sound as if he was. "I have Transfiguration after Charms, then Care of Magical Creatures then Herbology. A pretty easy day from the looks of it."

"Dudley, what's your schedule look like?" asked Hermione.

"I have Herbology first, then Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, then Potions."

"Hey, we'll have Astronomy together. And you'll have Care of Magical Creatures with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Dudley looked worriedly at his cousin for a reaction. Harry smiled. "That's great. Hope you enjoy the classes."

"Where are the greenhouses and where is the Astronomy classroom?"

"The greenhouses are out the front doors and to the right. You'll see them. If you wait for me at the front doors I'll show you where the Astronomy class is and your others too, since there's a break in between. I suggest you pack your History class stuff and a notebook for Astronomy. You won't need your telescope until tonight."

"Okay, thanks."

"What about you, Cherish? What do you have today?" asked Harry.

She looked at her schedule and groaned, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "Potions first then Defense. In the afternoon I have double Transfiguration."

Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of having Potions first thing in the morning. "Sorry. Let us know how Defense goes at lunch."

"Sure thing. I think I'm going to go ahead so that Snape can't take points for me being late."

"It's getting close to class time. We should all be heading out," advised Hermione.

They all headed back to their rooms to pick up their needed supplies and headed to class. Ginny stopped at his class to say good-bye. They stood apart from Ron and Hermione to have as much privacy as possible.

"I'll see you at lunch, luv." Ginny said with a slight smile. "I'll be thinking about you while Binns drones on and on."

"I wish I still had that bracelet you made me for Christmas," Harry lamented. "It just seemed to have disappeared after the attack. Not that I'll need it anyway." He finished with a smile and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Ginny laughed, kissed him, lingering a little longer than she had intended with it, then headed off to the first floor.

ooooo

"How was Defense class, Cherish?" Hermione asked as they all sat down and started on lunch.

"Oh, you are _not_ going to believe this. She's got us reading out of some beginner's book and won't let us use our wands...at all."

"Maybe it's only for the first few classes."

"No, I'm telling you, we don't get to use them. She claims that as long as we know the principle of the spell, then we should be able to cast it."

"But that's ridiculous." Hermione seemed to take this as a personal affront. "We need to be able to practice spells since we have to do them for our O.W.L.s."

"Well, maybe your class will be different." Her expression said she didn't think so.

"Hey, Dudley, how was your first class?" asked Ginny.

"We talked about caring for carnivorous plants. I never realized there were so many. I always thought the Venus Flytrap was just odd like...the duck-billed platypus, but now I find out it's a magical plant."

"The platypus is actually a result of a cross-species transfiguration gone wrong," informed Hermione in her lecture voice.

While she continued, since Dudley seemed interested, the others talked amongst themselves. In no time at all, it was time to head off to class. This time, Harry escorted Ginny down to the dungeons, while Hermione and Ron went ahead. One, to say bye to Ginny and two, to show Dudley where the class was since Ginny didn't have time that morning. A quick kiss and Harry and Dudley were headed out of the castle towards Hagrid's hut for class.

ooooo

The bell rang for the end of the first afternoon class. Ginny practically ran from the dungeon classroom. On her way to the stairs for the first floor, she crossed paths with Dudley on his way to his first Potions class.

"Remember, Dudley, don't let him get to you."

Dudley nodded his head and continued down the stairs.

Ginny entered the class and sat at a table close to the door. A Hufflepuff girl sat next to her. The girl eyed Ginny before she summoned the courage to ask the questions she'd been dying to ask.

"Are you and Harry Potter really married? Do you and he...you know? What's it like?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, we're married. As for the other, it's really not any of your business."

The rest of the class filed in and the new professor behind them. She strolled to the front of the room, waved her wand at the stack of books on her desk and began distributing them.

"You will not be needing your wands in this class. The Ministry has decided a different approach is what you all need. A rudimentary approach is what the Ministry has come up with. If you study the principle of the spell, you'll have no trouble performing it when necessary."

"But some of us learn better by doing, rather than reading," protested Ginny.

"You need to raise your hand and politely wait until you are called upon before speaking," scolded the professor.

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"It's Mrs. Potter." This garnered her a few odd looks. "As I said, some of us learn best by practicing it over and over again."

"And I will say again, Miss, if you understand the principle, you'll be able to perform the spell."

Highly frustrated, Ginny spoke out. "It's _Missus Potter_ and you're setting some of us up for failure."

"I believe I will be seeing you tonight for detention, _Mrs. Potter_." With her smile in place, she addressed the rest of the class. "Now begin reading chapter one."

Grumbling, Ginny opened her book.

ooooo

"Are you sure he knows what to do and will succeed?" asked a cloaked figure of another.

"Positive. The first part of the plan will be put into effect any day now."

"Good," said the first with an evil grin.

ooooo

While Ginny was earning herself detention, Dudley was finding out what it was like to be Harry. From the moment he'd walked in the door, Dudley had been berated, sneered at, put down. He began to feel really bad for the way he'd treated Harry. Vowing to make it up to Harry somehow, he concentrated on the potion they were working on, the Babbling Beverage. By the end of class, he'd managed to produce a potion really close to how it was supposed to look. Remembering the warning to collect two samples, he filled one vial, then another. Setting one on Snape's desk, he turned back to collect his things when, sure enough, he heard glass break.

"Oops, so sorry," jeered Snape. "Guess that means no marks for you."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I have this extra sample."

Dudley smiled, put it on Snape's desk, and walked away. Gathering his supplies, he headed off to supper.

ooooo

"She's as bad as Cherish told us she was," Ginny groused at supper.

"How can she expect us to learn if she doesn't teach us?" wondered Hermione.

"Apparently she doesn't. Anyway, I have detention with her tonight."

"What for?" Harry asked, half-amused, half-proud.

"For correcting her when she refused to address me properly and for daring to speak against her."

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, horrified. "She's a teacher! You can't be doing that. She may not be a good teacher but she still deserves your respect."

"You can talk _after_ you've spent time in her class. If you feel the same way, _then_ you can lecture me all you want."

Ginny turned her back on the brunette and gave her attention to Harry. "There's no point in waiting up for me. She'll probably keep me as long as she possibly can."

"I'll be there waiting outside the door."

"No, get started on that Transfiguration essay I know you have to do."

"I've got plenty of time to do that."

"No, get it done now so your work doesn't pile up _again_."

"Yes, _Hermione_."

Ginny swatted his arm, finished eating, and went to serve her detention.

ooooo

"Good to see you again, Miss. Sit down, please."

As Professor Tort prepared supplies, Ginny looked around her. The walls had been scrubbed clean and painted a putrid shade of green. Violent framed photos of erupting volcanoes, wildfires, and earthquakes warred with serene sunsets, beach scenes, and flowering meadows.

The young professor placed an eighteen inch roll of parchment in front of Ginny, along with a quill and ink. She took out her wand.

"Show me your hands, palms up."

Puzzled, but wary, Ginny did so. She immediately wished she hadn't as her hands began to burn and redden. It lasted for all of a minute but it was long enough to make the pain in her hands severe. Her fingers barely flexed. She had no idea how she was going to hold a quill.

"Now that I have your attention, I want you to write 'I will show respect to my elders' on this entire side, _neatly_."

"Yes, _professor_."

"See, it's working already and you haven't even started."

Ginny just barely refrained from commenting. With trembling hands, she picked up the quill and slowly began to write, wincing with each letter. After awhile, her hands became numb. With fire burning in her eyes, fury and pain, swirling inside like a tornado, Ginny vowed to get back at the hateful instructor in a way that would make the woman wish she'd _never_ accepted the position.

ooooo

"_Bloody hell_!" Harry threw down his quill, slammed his book closed and crumpled the parchment he'd been using. He ran both hands through his hair, gripping it, and hunched over, letting out a frustrated sound.

"Harry?" queried Hermione, fearfully.

Momentarily lost in the maelstrom of emotions, it took Hermione calling his name three times and being shaken by Ron before he came out of it.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he let it out slowly. His hands trembled as he rubbed his chest. "It's Ginny. She's in a towering temper. I swear if that professor does anything..."

"Harry, she's a professor. She won't, she can't," insisted Hermione.

"You might just be surprised, Hermione. Open your eyes. Obviously she can if Snape can teach here and be as prejudiced against all students but Slytherins."

"But that's completely different than actually harming a student."

"Whatever."

Too edgy to study now, Harry sat in an armchair, hands tapping out a restless rhythm on the chair arms, knees bouncing up and down as he waited for his beloved.

A few hours later, the common room was empty, except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cherish and Dudley. The portrait opened to admit Ginny and Harry was up like a shot and on his way over. Grabbing her hands to pull her into his arms, he noticed her flinch. Delicately holding her wrists, he pulled her into the light to look at her hands. What he saw turned his stomach. They were red, raw, and slightly swollen.

"What did she do?" asked Harry in a voice to rival the arctic.

Ginny briefly thought of lying but knew Harry would see right through it. "She used a mild Scouring Charm then had me write 'I will show respect to my elders' enough times to cover an eighteen inch piece of parchment. And it had to be neat. I wanted to hex her so bad but I think something better can be thought of. We'll get Fred and George in on it."

"Sounds good to me. Now, what are we going to do with your hands?"

"Dobby!" Hermione called.

Dobby appeared with a soft _pop_. "Dobby is being needed?"

"Yes, Ginny needs something to soothe her hands. Can you get her something without alerting anyone?"

"Dobby is being back before yous know it." _Pop_.

A minute later, _pop_. "Here it is, Mrs. Ginny. Anything else?"

"No, thanks, Dobby."

_Pop_.

Hermione placed the bowl of yellow goo on the table. "Here, let me see your hands and we'll spread this essence of Murtlap on them. It'll help take away the pain and soothe the rawness."

"I'll do it."

Harry pulled Ginny to the couch and forced her to sit. Grabbing the bowl, he began to gingerly cover Ginny's palms with a thin layer of goo. Without speaking, he gathered his school stuff, picked up her bag, and led Ginny through the doorway that led to the dorm stairs.

Entering their room, he tossed their bags on the floor, pulled her into their bedroom, and began searching for a night gown. Choosing one, he pulled it out and lay it on the bed. To make her feel better, he removed his glasses and even closed his eyes until they were mere slits, so he wouldn't be able to see much of anything. He gently removed her clothes, pulled the gown over her head. He, then, pulled down the covers on the bed and waited for her to get in. When she was settled, he pulled the covers back up, picked up his glasses and made his way to the dresser. Pulling out his own clothes, he walked to his side of the bed, lay down his glasses, waved his wand to extinguish the lights, and dressed for bed. Climbing in next to Ginny, he wrapped her in his arms and held her until she fell asleep before allowing himself to drift off, his mind conjuring all kinds of things he'd like to do to that professor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ginny, I still think you should tell someone about that," Hermione said for likely the hundredth time at breakfast.

"No. She'll get what's coming to her. Just wait."

"How is that going to make things better?"

"It'll make _me_ feel better and right now, that's all that counts."

"But, that's not the point..." started the brunette, again.

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "You know the saying 'Fight Fire With Fire'. That's what we're going to do. Now, you can either join us in planning or you can be left out. You _are_ a Prefect after all."

Everyone in their little group could see the war being waged in the bushy-haired girl's mind. She loved to follow the rules and thought it was important to do so. She had lots of respect for teachers. On the other hand, what this particular teacher did was abhorrent and didn't deserve any respect. Eventually, her face cleared with her decision.

"Tell you what. I'll throw some ideas out there but I won't be part of the planning stage that way I'll have plausible deniability."

"Sounds good. We'll talk to the twins Saturday and see what we can come up with."

With that decided, Ron began grumbling about how much homework they had already with Hermione stating that it'd only get worse and to better keep on top of it. Soon, it was time to split up. Harry exchanged a quick kiss with Ginny before she and Dudley headed off towards Hagrid's hut and he and Ron headed for the seventh floor Divination class. Cherish walked out with Ginny and Dudley and headed for the greenhouses. Hermione had Arithmancy.

ooooo

Harry despised Potions class. He hated the fact it was only Thursday morning. Wednesday had gone smoothly enough, though. The good thing was he'd actually finished his Transfiguration essay. The bad thing was he still had to practice the bird conjuring charm, Avis. He also had an essay on the uses of unicorn's blood and hair due in Tuesday's class of Care of Magical Creatures. Steeling himself, he entered the dungeon classroom with Ron and Hermione on his heels.

As Harry was chopping his ingredients for the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught, Snape started in on Harry.

"Had that Muggle cousin of yours in class yesterday and I was surprised. He actually came up with a half-way decent Babbling Beverage, which makes me wonder how in the world someone with no magical ability whatsoever can create a simple potion when someone of your _supposed_ magical talents can_not_."

Gripping his knife a little harder, he continued chopping. He planned on keeping his head down and his mouth shut this year. He knew his mum's reputation at potions and he was going to make her proud of him.

"And that sister of yours. Really, your mother was such a talent when it came to potion-making. Too bad neither of you inherited her abilities. Seems such a waste."

Harry refused to look at Snape for fear he'd completely lose it. He showed remarkable control in continuing to concentrate on his potion. Surprisingly, Snape wasn't the one to get to him, it was Seamus and Dean. Sitting right behind them, he couldn't help overhear their conversation.

"Do you believe Harry and Ginny are actually married? I mean, how could they be? They're our age?"

"I don't know," Dean, aware of who was sitting behind them, sounded as if he really didn't want to be discussing Harry at that moment.

"Oh, come on, Dean, don't tell me you suddenly don't want to talk about it. You were ranting on our way here about how you'd hoped Ginny was free so you could make the move on her."

"I know, but-"

Seamus harumphed. "Another shining example of the special treatment Potter gets. Because of their," Seamus put up two fingers on each hand like quotation marks, "_special status_ they even get a room to themselves. Bet you he's already done her. Bet they're at it like rabbits. No one else would be allowed to do that. Wonder what else Potter's going to get away with this year."

Having had enough from a supposed friend, Harry deliberately put down his knife before turning and facing Seamus. His voice, when he spoke, hid the turmoil swirling inside him. It was too calm.

"I said it before. If you have something to say, Seamus, say it to my face. Otherwise keep your trap shut."  
Seamus turned back toward Harry.

"Yeah, you going to make me?"

"If I have to."

"Boys, is there a problem over here? Twenty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention to your potions and for distracting my class. Now back to work before it's detention."

Just as quickly as he came, Snape slipped away.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Harry gathered his supplies and hurried out the door.

Ooooo

Finally, Harry could see an end to this not-so-great week. The only thing that now stood in the way of a blissful weekend was Double Defense. Walking into the classroom, he made sure to sit at the back of the room. He wanted to be as far away from this professor as possible. Ron sat next to Harry but Hermione sat two rows in front of them.

"Welcome, students, to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Professor Tort entered and stood near the door. Waving her wand, the books began distributing themselves. She stood silently a moment, allowing her pupils to flip through the books before speaking.

"By now, you've probably heard that we haven't been using our wands in this class. This is true. Understand the theory of the spell and you'll be able to perform it just fine. So, wands away and begin reading chapter one."

Hermione raised her hand and asked when called upon, "So, in other words, if we get into some trouble, we'd better hope we understood the theory of the spell we want to cast?"

"Tell me," Professor Tort smiled and every male in the room went slack-jawed, except Harry. "What kind of trouble are you expecting, here at school? You're not going to be attacked here."

"Oh, no. It's out there we have to worry about," interrupted Harry.

"If you wish to speak, you will raise your hand in this classroom, Mr...?"

"Potter," Harry said with a hint of defiance.

"Ah yes, Potter. I met your lovely...wife, is she?"

Harry didn't know how she managed to sound so smarmy with a soft melodious voice, much less appear less than thrilled with her encounter with Ginny and still project...whatever it was...that kept the other guys enamored with her, but she did it.

"Who, pray tell, would possibly want to harm children?"

"Um, gee, could it be...Voldemort?" sarcasm dripping from each of Harry's words.

"Now, see, this is what I plan to correct. The Headmaster has let things get too out of hand. Students going around spreading lies, disrespecting others and just doing what they pleased without any discipline at all. I'm here to bring discipline to this school and you _will_ obey."

"I'm not lying. Death Eaters don't do anything as a group without orders from Voldemort. How do you explain the attack on me and my cousin, not to mention the Weasleys?"

"_I_ am the adult here. _I_ do not have to explain anything to _you_."

"Fine, don't explain it to me. Explain it to _them_." Harry gestured to the other students who were listening intently to the argument.

"Enough! I guess I'll be seeing you tonight in detention, Mr. Potter." She smiled gleefully. "Now get to reading everyone."

oooooo

That night, Harry showed up for his detention. In a single sweep of the room, he took in the sickly green walls, the contradictory framed photos, and the pleasant-looking professor sitting behind her desk.

She smiled like the cat that was given an entire bowl of cream. Obviously, she was looking forward to what she had planned. Harry figured it would be the same as Ginny's punishment and he vowed he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of reacting.

"Sit down and hold out your hands, palms up, please."

It began with a slight stinging sensation. When Harry showed no reaction, his palms began burning. When his only reaction was to stare into Tort's eyes defiantly, his skin began to blister. After the appearance of several small blisters, the sensation stopped.

"Now," she said, handing him an eighteen inch piece of parchment, ink, and quill, "I want you to write 'I will not spread lies and will show respect to others' and I want it to cover the entire side of the parchment. It had _better_ be neat."

Harry didn't let out so much as a sound as he gripped the quill and dipped it into the ink. Not knowing what made him do it, except maybe out of spite, in giant letters he wrote 'I WILL NOT SPREAD LIES AND WILL SHOW RESPECT TO OTHERS', making sure the entire front side was covered.

"Done. Can I go now..._please_?"

"What? You can't possibly be finished already. It's only been about five minutes."

She took the parchment from him, took one look and narrowed her eyes at him, her face beginning to color. "This is _not_ what I informed you to do."

"I beg to differ. You said to write that line, to cover the page and to make it neat. That's exactly what I did."

Knowing she was stuck, she thought furiously. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but she continued. "I can make it an even one hundred if you'd like."

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything further, she smiled. "Very well. Go."

oooooo

"Mum and Dad need to know what's going on," Cherish insisted upon seeing Harry's hands.

"No," he replied forcefully. "It's a battle of wills, now. She thinks she can get everyone to cave in to her and I'm going to prove her wrong."

They had gathered by the fire in the common room, Ginny rubbing Essence of Murtlap on Harry's hands, wincing every time his hands twitched from the pain. She agreed with Harry. It had become a matter of pride and neither she nor Harry were going to back down.

"Ron, go get Fred and George. It's time we talked."

The twins joined them and they spent the next couple hours batting around ideas. Hermione sat with them for a while but once they agreed on what they were going to do, she left so she couldn't hear when they were going to do it.

"Okay, Fred, George, do you think you can have it ready by Sunday night?"

Fred placed his hand over his heart in an overly-dramatic fashion. "Surely, you jest. Questioning our readiness for a prank? Trust me, we're ready."

After a while, Ginny pulled Harry into their room and gave him the same treatment he'd given her after her detention. She even closed her eyes when helping him into night clothes since she had no glasses to remove. Snuggled together, they fell asleep.

ooooooo

Saturday morning found the group of friends in the common room in their usual spot by the fire, discussing their first week of classes. Ron and Hermione sat, somewhat awkwardly, on the couch, each doing their best not to touch the other. Cherish sat in an armchair to one side of the couch. The other chair, on the couch's other side, was occupied by Harry with Ginny sitting sideways in his lap, her back and right shoulder leaned partially against the seat back and chair arm, left leg dangled in front of the other chair arm while her right leg rested over it. Though no one could see it, Ginny had her right hand up the back of Harry's shirt, absently caressing him. Harry's arms hooked around her waist and the fingers of one hand slipped under her shirt-tail caressing the silky skin there. Dudley insisted on sitting on the floor.

"So, Dudley, being new to all this, how was your week?"

Hermione asked this, as if she was doing some sort of research on the experiences of Muggles in a magical environment. She'd noticed Harry and Ginny getting caught up in each other again, as they often did, Harry nuzzling her neck and placing soft, butterfly kisses there and had seen the not-so-pleasant looks Ron kept throwing their way. She felt a pang of jealousy towards the loving pair but squashed it ruthlessly.

"It was great. I never knew unicorns were real. I thought they were just made-up. And then to find out Venus Flytraps are actually magical plants? Mum and Dad would faint. She had one once in the house. The pictures of Goblins I've seen don't even compare to the real thing. Except for the teacher, Potions wasn't too bad. Being able to do that could come in handy. I think my favorite classes are Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Just wait 'til Hagrid comes back to teach Care of Magical Creatures," Ron warned. "It won't be so nice then. He likes to show dangerous animals. I still can't believe those skrewts." He went on to explain what those were.

"Malfoy's been awfully quiet this week, don't you think, Harry?"

Ron's attempt to divert Harry's attention was transparent to everyone. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Huh?" Harry asked distractedly, looking up at Ron. "Oh, yeah, he has been. Wonder what he's been up to."

"Nothing good, most likely. Where do you think Hagrid's gone?"

"Following orders from Dumbledore, Ronald. If we were to know, Dumbledore would have told us."

Harry noticed Neville standing off to the side of their group looking uneasy.

"What's up, Neville?"

"Nothing, really," the somewhat pudgy teen answered quietly, "It's just...well...with Seamus and Dean acting the way they are...and me supporting you..."

"They're not talking to you, are they, Neville." Harry said, more than asked.

The boy shook his head and stood there, eyes downcast. Before anyone could speak, Ginny motioned him over.

"Come on over here, Neville. We don't bite. The more of Harry's true friends, the better."

Neville smiled, shyly walked into the midst of the group to sit on the floor next to Cherish, whose face colored and her smile grew. No one, other than Ginny, noticed the young girl's reaction. Ginny nudged Harry and nodded in Cherish's direction. His face changed from one of regret at not having predicted what this whole thing with Seamus would cause for Neville, to one of speculation. The rest of the morning he kept an eye on Neville searching for signs that the interest his sister showed the teen was reciprocated. He also felt the awakening of some kind of monster in his chest that wanted to protect Cherish from anyone and everyone even though he knew Neville would never deliberately hurt a soul.

The afternoon was spent down at the pitch flying, or just watching everyone else fly. Even though the school now had decent brooms, thanks to Mr. Potter, they were still not as good as Harry's Firebolt. Harry was convinced to let those who wanted to to have a go on his broom.

After supper, the group walked down around the lake since Dudley hadn't gotten to see that part of the grounds yet.

"You would not believe what lives in that lake, Dudley." Ron said though it was obvious he wanted Dudley to ask.

Harry decided to spoil Ron's fun a bit. "There's merpeople, grindylows, a Giant Squid, which by the way, you never want to make it angry, and a bunch of other stuff."

Harry shuddered slightly. He'd learned to swim after having been hurled into the lake the previous year and almost didn't survive. Then the second task of the tournament, again, he almost didn't survive. He'd made some peace with the lake but not completely.

"Mermaids?" Dudley asked in awe.

"Yep. And mermen, mer_people_. Trust me, they're not as pretty as muggle stories make them out to be."

"How do you know?" Dudley asked, almost accusingly.

"I've seen them."

Harry had wanted to leave it at that but Ron took up the conversation and went on and on about the tournament and what Harry had to do in each task. Ron was just getting to the Graphorn from the third task when Ginny shut him up since Harry's mood darkened the closer Ron got to what happened during that last task.

"Ron, you're an insensitive git in more ways than one, you know that, right?"

"What? What did I do now?" His utter cluelessness would have been funny if it had been a subject other than Harry and his experiences.

"We're calling it an early night. See you all in the morning."

Ginny tugged on Harry's hand and they walked back toward the castle. She kept a steady stream of love flowing through their bond.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," Hermione admonished when the couple had left, "Do you really think Harry wanted to relive all of that?"

"Oh."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked off in a random direction, muttering under her breath about insensitivity.

"Hermione wait..." Ron started out after her.

Neville and Cherish were left standing there looking at each other shyly.

"So, uh, tell me more about yourself, Cherish. What classes do you like best or are the best at?"

Cherish, at first, coudn't speak but soon calmed down enough to tell Neville what it had been like in that other universe and how weird but pleasant her life was now. When the shadows grew long, the two ambled back to the castle.

ooooo

Sunday was spent catching up on homework. Ginny helped Dudley understand some of the concepts in Astronomy. Ron, Neville and Harry worked on their essays about unicorns, which Hermione looked over, having already done hers. After that, Dudley finished his unicorn essay while Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked on the Avis charm. Unfortunately they weren't the only one to work on it. Soon, the common room was filled with little blue birds. Someone opened the portrait door and let them out.

With homework finally done, the remainder of the day was spent outside relaxing or trying to push each other, except Harry, of course, into the lake. Those who were still dry gloated, while those who were soaked, plotted.

ooooo

At breakfast the next morning, the quartet turned sextet were joined by the twins and they all waited impatiently and watched the Staff Table.

"It should be any time now," Harry whispered, absently scratching his chest.

"We put a time delay on it-," started Fred

"-to be sure it hit with the maximum number of people present," finished George.

As soon as he finished, it happened. A wide, white stripe appeared in Professor Tort's black hair, running from the middle of her forehead, all the way to the ends. Then her nose began to elongate into a point. Whiskers sprouted on either side. By this time, laughter began to ring out at the professor's predicament. Unfortunately for the professor, the transformation wasn't yet complete. Her nails became sharp claws, black fur sprouted all over. With a _pop_, a skunk sat on the table where the professor had been. Another _pop_ and the professor was back. _Pop_, skunk, _pop_ professor. She continued _pop_ping back and forth.

The Great Hall was roaring now with laughter and curiosity as to who managed to pull it off. Harry and the others all kept an innocent look on their faces when Dumbledore stared in their direction.

"Well," started the Headmaster with a sigh, "seeing as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is unable to teach today, I will have to cancel the class."

More cheers went up from the assembled students. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.

"If I find who did this, punishment will be handed out. Now let's start heading out to our first classes, shall we?"

The twins laughed and parted for their first class. The rest of the group slowly left the Great Hall.

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry scratched his shoulder, still laughing, "Yeah, I wonder how it was done."

"Defense was my second class this morning but now I only have Charms and since it's on the third floor, I'd better go. See you!" Cherish said smugly.

"I've got Care of Magical Creatures again, so I'm out this way," Dudley pointed to the front door. "Bye!"

"I'm out in the greenhouses right now then Care of Creatures so I'll catch you here when the bell rings," Ginny told Harry. "Try not to let Snape or Seamus bother you later. Don't get too bored in History of Magic."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing full well his first class was going to put him to sleep. As for Snape and Seamus, all he could do was try. Leaning down he gave Ginny a quick kiss accompanied by a gagging sound from Ron. Laughing at Ron, he headed for History class, scratching a spot on his stomach, idly wondering why his uniform was so scratchy.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just noticed you scratching a lot this morning, that's all."

Harry shrugged. "Must be something different they used in the laundry or something. No big deal."

It became a big deal in Potions later that morning. Three quarters of the way into the class and Harry was nearly constantly scratching though trying his best to hide it. He wasn't very successful for every time he scratched, a painful burning sensation would rear its ugly head in that particular spot, along with the itching, causing him to wince slightly and rub the pain away.

After catching Harry scratch/wince/rub for the hundredth time, Hermione decided he was going to see Madame Pomfrey before lunch.

Snape came around to check everyone's potion, saw Harry's problem and started right in, smug look on his face.

"Do you have a problem, Potter? Perhaps if you paid as much attention to your potion as you have your chest, then you would have brewed a somewhat passable potion. Another zero for you it appears." His voice dripped sarcasm. "How unfortunate."

Harry finally gave up paying attention to his potion. _Oh, Merlin, I hope,_ scratch/wince/rub, _the bell rings soon,_ scratch/wince/rub. _I don't know how much more,_ scratch/wince/rub, _of this I can take. _Scratch/wince/rub, _Aarrggh, this is maddening!_

Finally, the bell rang and Harry was out the door first, having already packed his supplies.

"Harry!" Hermione called and ran after him.

Harry turned impatiently and waited for her and Ron to catch up.

"Harry, you need to see Madame Pomfrey. This itch has gotten way out of hand. We'll wait for Ginny to come in from Care of Magical Creatures."

It was a testament to how bad it had gotten when Harry didn't argue. He just turned and headed up the stairs from the dungeon classroom, scratch/wince/rubbing all the way. They caught up to Ginny immediately. One look and she knew something was wrong.

"What's up?"

"Don't," scratch/wince/rub, "really know."

"We're going up to see Pomfrey now."

"Let's go."

The quartet quickly made their way to the Hospital Wing. Beds lined the walls. Harry had really hoped to go longer than the first week before having to report to the matron but apparently he was doomed to see the nurse more often than any other student.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione called out.

The school nurse exited her office, took one look at Harry scratch/wince/rubbing, shook her head and sighed.

"Come on in, Potter. You know, I had really hoped I wouldn't be seeing you for awhile."

She directed him to a bed. "Sit and tell me when this started."

"No offense, Madame Pomfrey, but I had hoped to wait longer than this, myself. As for when this started, just this morning. It was mostly some minor itching then though."

Pomfrey sent out Ron and Hermione and closed the curtain around Harry's bed for privacy, leaving her, Ginny, and Harry to see what was going on.

"Remove your shirt and let's see what we've got."

Ginny let out a gasp when she saw Harry's chest, back and shoulders. Huge red patches of irritation haphazardly covered his chest, draped over his shoulders and continued onto his back. Dime-sized blisters dotted those red patches. Harry, himself, seemed shocked to see the condition he was in. Pomfrey, poker-faced as ever, just waved her wand over him.

While checking himself over, his hand rose toward a red spot and began scratching of its own free will and Pomfrey smacked his hand away. When it headed for another spot, Ginny smacked it away.

"Somehow, Mr. Potter, you've come into contact with fig leaves. The sap in the leaves is highly irritating, well, as you can see. The question is how. We don't have any fig trees here."

As Harry started to scratch again, just to get his hand smacked away, _again_, she left for a few minutes.

"Harry?" Hermione peeked in and let out a gasp as Ginny had upon seeing his irritated skin.

"You two can come in. It hasn't gone below my waist, yet," Harry said with a wry grin.

His hand got halfway to an itching spot when it was pushed away. "But it _itches_!" his voice pleading to Ginny's sympathies.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, then it hurts. I've watched you scratch/wince/rub those spots all during Potions."

Pomfrey returned with a jar of pale yellow salve. Ron and Hermione backed out to give her some room.

"Potter, this will help alleviate the itching and heal the blisters and redness."

Gently, she began smearing the cream on his back then handed it off to Ginny to apply it to his chest.

"When _exactly_ did you start to feel the itching?"

Momentarily distracted by the relief from the itching and Ginny's hands on his chest, he didn't respond until Ginny looked him in the eye, arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh, um, I don't know."

"You were itching at breakfast," supplied Hermione.

Once Ginny was done, she replaced the lid on the jar and moved to hand it to Pomfrey.

"No, you're going to need that for a day or two. Once the blisters are gone and the redness begins to fade, the itching will stop. Then you can bring that back. Apply it after the morning shower and just before bedtime."

Pomfrey made a notation on a piece of parchment, no doubt beginning the year's chart for Harry.

"Now back to this morning. Do you remember itching before breakfast?"

"Some, but again it wasn't that much. It began picking up during breakfast and got worse as the morning went on."

"Did you itch before your shower?"

Harry thought a moment. "No, not that I recall."

"So, after you showered and dressed, you began itching."

"Right."

Pomfrey thought a few minutes. "Dobby!" she called.

"Yes, Madame, Dobby is being needed?"

"Yes, Dobby. I need you to go to Mr. Potter's room and remove all his clothes. Bring them to me. Then I want you and another elf, one you trust, to clean that room top to bottom. Better make it both rooms, seeing as Mr. Potter's in the Head Boy rooms."

To Harry's disbelief, Dobby's eyes got bigger. "Dobby shall make everything okay. Dobby is going to get Harry Potter's clothes then shall clean, clean, clean."

He disappeared. Moments later, his arms full of clothing, Dobby returned. The nurse took the clothes from the elf, who promptly disappeared, and examined them. First she waved her wand over the shirts then the pants. Then, to Harry's utter mortification, she checked his boxers as well.

"It appears only your uniform shirts have been affected. In order for that to happen, someone had to deliberately rub the leaves onto your shirts, especially with the amount of sap on these shirts. You're going to be here awhile, I'm afraid. All of your shirts need to be rewashed."

Pomfrey took out a hospital shirt and gave it to Harry. "Put that on when the salve has been absorbed."

The nurse bagged the suspect items and called out. "Whimsy!"

A female version of Dobby appeared. "Madame called?"

"Yes, first I need you to bring the Headmaster here, then I need you to bring some lunch for these four students. After that, please replace these items of clothing in Mr. Potter's room once Dobby has finished cleaning."

"Yes, Madame."

In a matter of minutes, Dumbledore arrived. "You needed to see me, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Headmaster. We have a problem. Mr. Potter's uniform shirts have been deliberately treated with sap from fig leaves. This sap is highly irritant as you can see from Mr. Potter here."

Dumbledore glanced at Harry and his eyebrows rose. "All this from a little sap?"

"Not a little sap, Headmaster. His shirts had way more than what casual contact would have imparted. No, this was quite deliberate."

"I see." The Headmaster studied Harry's injuries before speaking again. "I will send word to Professor Trelawney to let her know you will not be in class today."

"Thank you, sir."

The aged Headmaster then turned to Pomfrey. "I'll take those shirts down to the laundry and speak with the house-elves there." Turning back to the students, he said, "Enjoy your lunch."

"I bet it was Malfoy," Ron spoke for the first time.

"Where would Malfoy get fig leaves?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Well, it's not like they're some dark item so you should be able to get them anywhere. Then he could have had them owled here. It's just not that difficult."

Conceding his point, Hermione fell silent. The four ate their lunches then split for classes. Ron, very reluctantly, headed for the Divination classroom. Hermione headed off to her Ancient Runes class and Ginny, after a good-bye kiss, headed to Arithmancy.

Hermione and Ginny were almost there when they heard a voice they really didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The Mudblood and the Blood-Traitor-Who-Gave-It-Up-For-Potter. I sure hope he's paying you well. But then, what do I care? I just don't want to see any little Potters around. You let me know when you want to see what's its like to be with a man."

"Harry's more man than you'll ever be." Ginny spat.

"Oh? You call someone who couldn't take a little _irritation_ a man?" Draco snorted, and looked Ginny up and down disgustingly. "Doesn't matter. I don't do leftovers anyway."

Ginny watched Draco leave and shuddered. "I need a shower, I feel dirty."

"Come on, let's get to class."

ooooo

That night, in the common room, Hermione relayed what Draco had said.

"I'm telling you," Ron insisted, "Draco's behind this, somehow. And before you ask Hermione," he added just as Hermione opened her mouth, "It's Draco. He doesn't need a reason when it comes to Harry."

"I wondered what happened to make you so angry," Harry commented. "Draco's just being his usual stupid self. Try not to let him get to you."

Ginny smiled. "This is kind of weird. I'm usually saying that to you."

"Yeah, well, it's still true."

The group, now consisting of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Cherish, Dudley, and Neville talked of other things, worked on homework, then went to bed.

oooooo

"You sure you're comfortable?"

Harry and Ginny were in bed, spooned together, Ginny's back to Harry's front.  
"More so than if I was laying on my back. Now go to sleep, I'm tired." he jokingly said through a yawn.

"Fine. I'm just glad nothing else in here was affected. At least you don't have to wear your uniform shirt and tie until they're done investigating and can clean yours."

"Mmmm Hmmm," came his sleepy reply. "I love you. I haven't said that as often as I said I would."

"I love you, too, and I don't care."

Harry lifted his head enough to place a kiss just above her ear. "'Night," he yawned again.

"'Night, luv."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Harry, might I have a word with you?"

Harry turned to find the Headmaster coming up to him. He had been on his way to class but shrugged his shoulders and sent the others on ahead. He wondered if this had to do with the tampering of his uniform shirts. Reflexively, he reached up and lightly scratched a spot on his stomach. It had been three days and he was still having to use the goop Pomfrey had given Ginny to treat the irritation and itch, though it was beginning to fade.

"Sir?"

"Harry, do you know either a Mr. Michael Jenkins, a Mr. Roger Nash, or a Miss Elizabeth Goddard?"

"No, sir. Why?"

"Those three students had visited the laundry the day we suspect your shirts had been tampered with."

"And you think one of them did it?"

"We suspect so, but none of the students recall visiting the laundry on that day, even though the elves swear they did."

"But where would they have gotten all that sap or the leaves? And why would they do it?"

"All three of those students are first-years and are either muggle-born or have a muggle parent so it wouldn't be as difficult as you'd think. As for why, that's what's most distressing. There's no reason for them to do so. Upon being asked why they'd do such a thing, they insisted they hadn't done it and had no reason to having had no real contact with you. One of them is lying, obviously. Suffice it to say, I'm still investigating the matter. Now, off to class."

++++

At supper, Harry explained what it was the Headmaster had wanted to discuss earlier.

"Two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff?" asked Hermione. "That doesn't make any sense. You don't even know them."

"Guess it would have been too easy if it had been someone from Slytherin."

"I still say it was-,"

"We _know_, Ron," Hermione stopped him.

Before anything else could be said, a note dropped onto Harry's full plate. Turning to see who had delivered the message in such a way, he saw Dean hurrying to his seat at the table. Perplexed, Harry turned back to the task of picking the note out of his food. At least it hadn't landed in his gravy. Immediately recognizing the flowing handwriting, he began to read.

_**Harry,**_

Meet me at the front gates tonight at 7:00. Say nothing to no one. Bring your 'Cloak'. Bring Ginny.

Dumbledore

Harry handed the missive to Ginny to read. When she finished, she crumpled the note and stuffed it in her pocket. Hermione kept giving him curious glances and Harry knew she was dying to know what the note said or who had written it. When he caught her giving him a curious look for the hundredth time, he sighed.

"I know you want to know what was in that note but I can't say anything. I let Ginny read it because it pertained to her as well. Sorry, Hermione."

"That's okay, Harry," Hermione said a little too brightly, "I just hope whatever it is doesn't interfere with your studying."

++++

Despite what Hermione had said, Harry could tell she was a bit miffed about the note so he and Ginny decided to study in their rooms. At a quarter to seven, the two, Invisibility Cloak stuffed into a pocket, headed for the front gates.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants?" Ginny asked.

"Guess we're going to find out."

The Headmaster was there when Harry and Ginny arrived. Bringing a finger up to his lips in the universal sign for _shhh_, they continued walking down the road a short distance from the castle. From there, they entered amongst the trees. In a small clearing stood two other people. One was Tonks, the female Auror who had escorted Aunt Petunia home. The other was Remus.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Harry, is that any way to greet your favorite professor?"

"You're not my professor anymore. Are you?" 

"Ah, Miss Tonks, I'm glad you're here as well. I see you've met Mr. Lupin."

Tonks blushed a bit but nodded. Harry noticed they stood a fair distance from each other, much like Ron and Hermione when they were pretending they didn't have any special feelings for the other. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at Remus. His face, also, seemed to be a bit ruddier than usual and he refused to look at Tonks._That's interesting. Could she really like Remus? Could Remus really be interested in her?_

Albus cleared his throat to gather all their attentions back to the task at hand. "Harry, Ginny, I've asked Remus to come and give you both lessons in Apparition. I have a feeling that it may come in handy in the future. Tonks is here for assistance but mainly as lookout. You'll be meeting here every Thursday evening at this time. Lessons will likely only last an hour but you have your Cloak just in case. We are sufficiently far from from the wards to allow apparition. As I said in my note, it is essential no one knows of this. Not even Ron or Hermione."

"Understood."

"Right, then, I'll leave you to it. Good luck."

++++

For the walk back, Harry and Ginny donned the Cloak, mired in frustration at not having made any kind of progress, even if it had been the first lesson. Once back inside the gates, they found a small out of the way spot to remove the Cloak before continuing into the castle.

About the fourth floor, Ginny broke the silent tension. "You know, we never did show Ron and Hermione our rooms, nor introduce them to Sir Beaumont. We should do that."

"Yeah, maybe it'll mollify her regarding that note."

++++

"Oh, wow," breathed Hermione upon entering the Head Boy's room, "This is so cool. Oh, look, you have a charmed window, like the ceiling in the Great Hall."

Ron remained just inside the door doing his level best not to see into the bedroom. True, he was okay with the Union between his best mate and his sister, but it still made him uncomfortable knowing they shared a bed.

"Ron, you can come further into the room," invited Ginny dryly. She had a feeling what was bugging her brother but she wasn't about to make it easy on him.

"We can speak about anything in here. Anything we don't want overheard can be discussed in this room. I just hope the others don't get upset at not being invited in. I'll probably bring Cherish in sometime but other than that, we have to limit who has access."

"I'm sure they understand, Harry. Thanks for bringing us here and for telling Sir Beaumont to allow us entrance when you're here."

Harry shrugged. "We said we would."

++++

"Hey, Harry," Fred called, when the foursome returned to the common room.

"Can we perhaps persuade you-,"

"-to part with a certain cloak-,"

"-again tonight?"

"What do you guys have in mind?" Harry asked somewhat warily.

"Oh, nothing to worry about-,"

"-unless your name be Tort."

Harry found himself looking forward to Defense class the next day. "Sure."

Later that night, the twins stole off with the Cloak to perpetrate their mischief. Two hours later they returned with Cheshire Cat grins and with a wink, returned the Cloak and headed off to bed.

++++

Harry found himself anxiously anticipating the arrival of Professor Tort. No matter how much he'd begged the twins, they wouldn't reveal what they'd done. So now, here he sat, Friday afternoon, awaiting the arrival of what had to be one of _the_ worst teachers he'd ever had.

The hated professor entered her classroom and walked up to her desk. She wore a smug little smile on her face as she looked right at Harry.

"I'm sorry the class had to be canceled earlier this week but as you can see I'm back to normal."

Harry snorted at her choice of words. Normal was definitely _not_ a word he would have chosen to describe her. Delusional or evil, but not normal.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?"

"No, professor." Harry forced his face to remain innocent.

"Very well, begin the next chapter of reading please. NO WANDS."

As soon as the professor's hand touched her chair, letters began to form in a fireworks style above her head. They sparkled from red to gold to green to blue and spelled out YOU STINK. Upon completion of the spelling, a loud farting noise sounded and suddenly the room was heavily perfumed with skunk odor.

Laughter at the professor's situation and groans at the smell filled the classroom. Whenever she tried to cancel the spell, it would screech 'YOU STINK' and would release another fart sound along with more skunk perfume.

Harry laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. Tears ran down his face but then it could have been from the stench, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Mr. Potter, I shall see you in detention tonight!"

"Why?" he asked while trying to control his laughter. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"We shall see. Give me your wand."

Harry handed it over and returned her smug smile when she couldn't find what she was looking for. She narrowed her eyes and smiled again.

"You know something about this so you shall be spending your evening with me."

She walked out and the class quickly followed. A few had opened windows to try to clear the air but it just wasn't helping.

"That was bloody brilliant!" raved Ron. "We've got loads of time before supper."

"Time that could be spent studying, especially for you, Harry, seeing as you've landed yourself in detention again."

++++

After supper, Harry reported for his detention. Once again, his hands were 'cleaned' and he was given writing materials.

"You are going to write for me 'I will not disrupt class so that others may learn'. I want it neat, covering the entire front side of this parchment," she smirked in self-satisfaction, "and it will be in small letters."

"Yes, professor."

Harry took the quill in hand, trying not to look at the letters still visible above Tort's head, and, when the professor moved away carefully not touching anything, put quill to paper. He wrote exactly as she'd asked, in small letters.

Hours later, he was still writing and had barely covered a quarter of the parchment.

"You should have finished by now. Let me see your work."

Handing it over, he waited for the reaction he was sure to come. She didn't disappoint. Her face became red, her eyes bugged, and her pulse pounded visibly at her throat.

Very deliberately, she fumed, "I never said to write this way."

"You said small letters. I believe those are small letters."

"No, those are _TINY_ letters."

"Oh, my mistake. Perhaps you should show me what you meant."

Forgetting about the jinx, she stomped over to a blackboard sitting off in a corner. The moment she touched it to pull it forward, the rest of the jinx took effect. Snatching her hand back, Tort spun to see Harry calmly sitting in his seat. No wand in sight. Judging by the way Harry had been going, they'd be there all night before he covered the front side of the parchment.

"Just go. NOW."

++++

"Fred, George," Harry said later. "That was bloody hilarious. Let me know when you've got something else ready to go."

"But, Harry, we didn't mean-,"

"-for you to get in trouble."

Waving away their concerns, he laughed. "It was worth it. Besides, she was right. I _did_ know something about it. She just doesn't _know_ she's right."

Wearily, the group went off to bed.

++++

And so it went, September blew into October, the fifth- and seventh-years becoming bogged down in studies. The mystery of the fig sap was finally solved. Dumbledore found the Hufflepuff girl, Elizabeth Goddard, had been Imperiused to go down into the laundry and rub Harry's shirts with the sap. She had no recollection of having done so nor of who had cursed her. She did her best to make herself as small as possible whenever she passed Harry in the hall, until he'd finally took pity on her and talked to her, telling her it wasn't her fault and that he wasn't upset with her. This worked to a certain degree but he'd figured he'd done the best he could.

Harry missed Quidditch and couldn't wait to start practices again, as long as they didn't interfere with Apparition lessons. Neither he nor Ginny had been successful thus far, which they were told, was normal.

Late one evening in the common room, Hermione drew Harry's attention.

"Harry," she tentatively asked, "would you be willing to teach us Defense? We're obviously not learning anything from Tort. You're the best qualified. We should probably ask anyone from the other Houses, too, if they'd like to actually learn something."

"I don't know Hermione. I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Of course it is, Harry," Ginny reassured him. "Hermione's right, you're the best at it, and with Voldemort out there, we _have_ to be prepared."

After some heavy persuasion, Harry finally acquiesced. They chose to use the Come and Go Room for the meetings. They had to be extra careful for Tort had announced an Educational Decree 'straight from the Ministry'. Because of the pranks played on her, she had decided the students lacked discipline. This Decree named Tort as High Inquisitor, which meant she could 'evaluate' the teachers and gave her supreme authority over punishments, sanctions, and the removal of privileges.

"So we'll meet this Thursday evening at 8:00. Pass it around to all those interested and we'll see what happens."

++++

Thursday evening came and Harry and company arrived at the Come and Go Room. They discussed amongst themselves what Harry would be teaching that evening. Students trickled in and Harry's group split up to greet the newcomers. By the appointed time, ten students had shown.

"Well, let's get started," Harry nervously cleared his throat. "You're here to actually learn something, I hope. It's obvious Tort won't be teaching us anything. First of all, I want to say if you're below third year you're welcome to stay but the spells may be beyond your level."

Hermione passed around a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill.

"What Hermione is now passing around is a parchment that we all must sign. It's a pledge to keep what we do here and the group itself, secret. If you do not sign, you may not stay. I repeat, if you _DO NOT SIGN, YOU CANNOT STAY_. As you can see, each of us has already signed it."

Once the paper made the rounds and everyone had signed, Hermione put it in her book bag.

"The next thing we should discuss is a name. Any suggestions?" 

"Potter's Army!" called a Ravenclaw.

"NO. I want you here because you want to be here, not because of me."

"Hogwarts' Army!"

"How about 'Hogwarts Educational Defense Group for Everyone'."

"That's a bit of a mouthful George."

"So call it HEDGE," suggested Fred.

Murmurs of assent followed that suggestion. With a name now decided upon, Harry had everyone back up against one side of the room.

"The first spell I want to show you is pretty basic. It's the Disarming Spell. You should always try to use this one first but be aware it's also easily blocked. Ginny, come up here please."

Ginny joined Harry at the front and stood facing him as if they were about to duel.

"The wand movement is this." He showed the movement. "The incantation is 'Expelliarmus'."

Suddenly, Harry turned to Ginny. "Expelliarmus!"

Ginny's wand flew into Harry's outstretched hand much to Ginny's dismay at having been taken by surprise. Harry handed it back with a grin though Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Always be aware of your surroundings, especially in unfriendly territory."

Ginny muttered under her breath, something about showing him what to be aware of, causing a few chuckles amongst the students. Most were aware, by now, that she and Harry had gone through a hand-fasting ceremony and what that meant.

"I want you all to pair up and practice the spell. I'll come around and help you if you need it."

Half the allotted time was spent on that spell. When the majority had it down fairly well, Harry called a halt.

"Okay, the next one we're going to practice is also pretty basic. It's the Stunning Spell. The incantation is 'Stupefy'."

Again, the group backed up against one wall to watch the proceedings.

"I know you're dying to get me back, Gin, so come on up. Actually, I know you've wanted to use that one on me since you learned we were using it tonight."

The mischievous grin on Ginny's face did nothing to dispel Harry's good humor. Ginny faced him again as if they were going to have a real duel.

"No shield spells, Harry."

"I won't. Here, I'll even give Hermione my wand."

"Hermione is _never_ touching your wand if she knows what's good for her. And for you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the innuendo, causing several to snicker and Ginny to redden.

"Here, let her at least have my glasses. I don't want them broken."

"Oh, honestly, Harry. Are you a wizard or not?" Hermione rolled her eyes but took them anyway.

"I don't want to get cut by them if they break. Is that better?" He directed his comment in Ginny's general direction. "Now you have the opportun-,"

Suddenly Harry was flying backward, hitting the wall with a resounding _thump_ and then fell face first to the floor, unconscious, the sleeve on his right arm pulling up revealing the bracelet. The other students gasped at the effectiveness of the spell, not to mention seeing the silver band encircling Harry's wrist since many hadn't seen either his or Ginny's bracelet, and gathered around him to make sure he was okay.

One 'Ennervate' by Hermione later, Harry was opening his eyes and groaned. "Bloody hell, luv, did you have to put so much into it? Couldn't you have waited until we had cushions set up? Damn, I have a huge headache."

Slowly sitting up, holding his head in one hand, he returned his glasses to his nose and addressed the crowd. "The walls should be cushioned by now. Split into pairs and practice. Don't worry about hurting someone. If you do, you'll never do the spell properly."

He glared at Ginny kneeling beside him, but it was ruined by pain filled wince. She only smiled.

"Next time, don't patronize me, _luv_. Here, put this on your head."

Ginny handed him a room-conjured ice pack and he immediately put it over the goose egg he could feel at the back of his head. He sat in a chair the room conjured for him and watched the practice. Periodically, he'd direct Ginny to someone who seemed to be struggling.

After many flying bodies and loud apologies later, Harry called the meeting to a close. His headache had receded to a dull roar. Standing before those gathered, he began to smile.

"That went pretty well. We'll practice those two spells more next time. I want the majority of you to be able to perform them before we move on to something more complicated. If there's someone you feel would benefit from being here and you trust them completely, invite them along."

Checking his map, he let the group out, a few at a time to avoid suspicion. Moving rather gingerly and occasionally wincing, Harry gathered his notes for the evening and stuffed them into his bag.

Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She turned back to the others with a grin. "We'll see you later. I think this one is on the verge of hexing me and I'd like to get him in a warm soaking bath and to bed before that happens."

"You want my wand?" Harry asked, overly-innocently, recalling Ginny's earlier statement. 

"Don't worry. Hermione isn't coming near it. I wouldn't let just anyone hold it, you know that. I suppose there really wouldn't be any point since it wouldn't work for anyone else."

"Ginny, I think you did a bit more damage than you thought."

Everyone chuckled except Ron. He'd cringed with every suggestive statement that Harry had said.

After a relaxing bath in which his sore muscles did loosen somewhat, he fell asleep, satisfied the defense group was off to a decent start and that he had a hand in preparing people to deal with Voldemort and his cronies. An added bonus was he had a part in circumventing Tort.

++++

Quidditch tryouts came and went. Harry was glad to be playing again. He really missed it last year. This year he was Seeker, of course, Ginny was a Chaser, and Ron was starting Keeper. Harry's skills were just as honed now as they were his third year. Ginny's skills were unmatched among those trying out for that position. Fred and George were just as good as ever as the team Beaters. Ron was a little worrisome as Keeper but Harry knew once Ron gained his stride, he'd be fine. All in all, Harry felt the team had the Cup wrapped up already and they hadn't even played a game yet. At Harry's urging, their captain, Angelina, chose the close seconds in the tryouts as reserves.

Thursday evenings were still dedicated to Apparition and still neither he nor Ginny had had any luck. Harry thought there might be a little luck on Remus' side though after watching him and Tonks interact. The friendly banter, the way they found any excuse to touch or even the way they went the opposite direction and did their best not to be near each other. Harry hoped something came of it. Remus certainly deserved it.

One night after another fruitless attempt at Apparition, Harry and Ginny were in the common room working on homework with the rest of their group. Harry, working on an essay for Snape, had to stop for the third time as his hand began trembling. He could only sit and stare at his hand as he had absolutely no control. Glancing around to make sure no one had noticed, he shook his hand vigorously a few seconds. Unfortunately, the motion caught Ginny's eye.

"Problem?"

"Writer's cramp," Harry lied smoothly.

Ginny nodded her head once in acceptance but scrutinized him just the same. Once he went back to his essay, she continued reading her chapter for Transfiguration.

Not long after that curious little incident, Harry found he lost the strength to grip his quill. As a matter of fact, he felt really weak all over. The trembling returned, first to his hands, then his feet, then it was like he was a giant trembling mass.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his hands into Ginny's concerned eyes. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm not feeling that great."

Hermione heard the first part of what he'd said and was about to start in on him but paused when she noticed the state he was in. Her face immediately changed from exasperation to one of distress. She and Ginny helped gather his school stuff into his bag.

Shouldering both hers and Harry's bag, Ginny helped him up to their rooms. Dropping the bags just inside the door, she pulled Harry into their bedroom and sat him down on the bed while she pulled some pajamas out. She removed his glasses and his shirt then replace the shirt with his pajama top, doing up the buttons.

"I can manage the rest, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ginny slipped into the other room, leaving Harry to finish changing. He called out to her when he was done and she re-entered the room to pull down the bedding. Gratefully, he crawled into bed and lay on his side, curled up and shaking. Even that little bit of movement wore him out. He closed his eyes in the hopes of somehow calming himself and didn't notice Ginny pulling out her own night clothes.

Spooning against him, she held onto his shivering form. If she was honest with herself, she was worried about Harry. He was rarely sick but there did seem to be some kind of bug going around so maybe he'd picked it up. Forcing her mind to clear, she drifted into sleep.

++++

The next thing she knew, Ginny was waking to the sounds of someone being horribly ill in the loo. There was only person it could be. Jumping up, she ran over to the door and tried the knob. Locked. After a few moments of silence, she knocked.

"Harry?"

The door muffled the sounds of movement, then a flush and the sink being turned on. The water went off, the door opened and Harry stood there, or actually leaned there, still trembling, looking as if a gentle breeze would knock him over.

"I'm okay," he hoarsely said, his raw throat not allowing more sound than that.

"Yeah, sure you are. Come on, back to bed." Checking for fever, she frowned to find his temperature felt normal. "You should see Madame Pomfrey."

"No, I'm okay. I probably just caught that flu that's going around. I'll be fine."

Against her better judgment, she let it go. Something told her he wasn't done with the loo yet tonight, and when he went back, she was calling the nurse. Back in bed, they resumed their earlier position.

An hour later, Ginny woke just as Harry was climbing out of bed. As soon as the door to the loo closed, she grabbed her wand, hurried to the sitting room and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder after lighting a fire. She made a mental note to thank the Headmaster for including it in their rooms. Throwing in the handful, she called for the nurse.

++++

"What's the matter? Ginny? Is something wrong?"

"So sorry to wake you, but Harry is really ill. I'm not going to get him up to you. Can you come here?"

"Let me gather a few things and I'll come directly through the fireplace."

"Thanks."

The nurse bustled around grabbing generic potions and other supplies before heading to the fireplace.

++++

Just as Harry was exiting the bathroom, the nurse Floo'd into the sitting room and headed straight for the bedroom.

Harry saw the nurse and did his best to glare at Ginny but couldn't pull it off. Gingerly, he climbed back into bed.

"Lay still, Potter. Let me check you out."

Pomfrey frowned at what she was seeing through her diagnostic charms. Turning on lights to get a better look at him caused Harry to groan and squint his eyes shut, hoarsely mumbling about the too bright light. She turned back to Ginny.

"When did all this begin?"

"We were in the common room working on homework when Harry's hand started trembling. He claimed it was writer's cramp. I didn't think anything of it but then a while after that he began shaking all over."

"How soon after supper?"

"Oh, probably about three hours. He was fine until then."

"How soon after that did the vomiting start?"

Ginny knew what the nurse was really asking and felt a bit guilty for not having spoken up sooner. "As far as I know, it just started an hour ago. This was the second occurrence."

Pomfrey nodded at this information and returned to her patient, who still was attempting to block out the light. Dimming the light as far as she could and still be able to see him, she removed Harry's hands from his face. She was not comforted at what she saw.

"Your pupils are dilated. That's why the light is bothering you so badly." She clasped her hand around his wrist. "Your pulse is far more rapid than it ought to be, even when sick." She sighed. "I'm afraid all signs are pointing to a poisoning of some kind. Looks like you're going to be staying with me for a while."

She turned to her bag, pulled the stopper from a potion a nauseating shade of pink and handed it to Harry. "Take this. It'll help settle your stomach while we get you to the Hospital Wing."

Harry reluctantly took the vial and downed it. It didn't stay down. Two seconds later, Harry was emptying his stomach over the side of the bed.

"Or not," the nurse replied. She had managed not to get caught by the potion's return but it was close.

"Well, your choice, Mr. Potter, since either way will likely make you sick. Float or Floo?"

"I'll take Floo. It's faster."

"All right. Ginny, take my bag, grab some extra pajamas, Floo on to the Hospital Wing and be ready with a bin."

Nodding, Ginny took off. Pomfrey gave her a head start then helped Harry off the bed.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, I'm a weak old woman. You're going to have to help me out."

Even as sick as he was, Harry couldn't keep the snort from escaping. The matron wasn't that old and he'd never seen anyone stronger. Stumbling their way to the fireplace in the sitting room, they paused for Harry's benefit.

"Ready when you are, Potter."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

++++

Ginny met them as they exited the fireplace. Harry had a decidedly green cast to his complexion but as yet hadn't been sick. Suddenly, he pulled away and hurried to a bin next to a bed. He didn't have anything in his stomach any longer, but that didn't seem to matter. Afterward, he collapsed onto the bed, cradling his stomach, whose muscles were probably quite sore from being sick so often.

With a quick flick of her wand, Pomfrey took care of anything that might have been in the trash can. With another, more intricate movement, she sent three silvery messengers through the castle.

"I've notified the Headmaster, McGonagall, and your parents. Are there any other symptoms you haven't mentioned yet?"

"None," Harry rasped.

"Very well, I need to do a little research to find out what kind of poisoning has taken place."

Minutes later, Dumbledore entered the ward. His eyes took in the young Potters at a glance before finding the school nurse.

"Poppy, the diagnosis, please."

"Still not sure. I may need Pomona's help. Severus' help may not hurt, either."

"I'll notify them immediately. Who else have you notified?"

"I sent a message to the Potters and Minerva."

"Good. The fewer the better. You are _absolutely certain_ this could not have been accidental?"

"Quite positive."

The Floo flamed and Minerva stepped out. Mere seconds later, James and Lily appeared. Lily hurried to her son's side while James followed Minerva into Poppy's office.

"What happened to my son?" James' voice took on one of authority and suggested someone start talking soon.

"It appears Harry has ingested something that has poisoned him. We're not sure what but we were about to include Pomona and Severus in the investigation."

James looked as if he wanted to object to the idea of Severus having any sort of hand in the investigation but he knew Severus had a talent for potions and antidotes. He nodded his agreement.

Dumbledore left to awaken the others.

James left the little office to stand by his wife. Lily sat at Harry's side, gently running her fingers through the hair at his forehead as he slept. Ginny sat at his other side, holding his hand, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

++++

Several hours and several sick episodes later, it was finally discovered what the poison was. The three had gathered some books and congregated in Poppy's office.

"Belladonna Lily!" cried Pomona. "It has to be. It's the only thing that fits all the symptoms. The bulbs are what's poisonous."

"I'll start on an antidote and will make extra so you can keep some on hand."

"Thank you, Severus," replied Pomfrey.

Pomfrey headed out to the Potters to tell them the news.

"We've discovered the cause," she spoke quietly, for Harry and Ginny were both sleeping.

Lily raised her head wearily. "Oh?"

"Someone managed to slip Harry a bit of a Belladonna Lily bulb. It doesn't take much to make a person sick, as you've seen. Severus has offered to concoct the antidote. It won't be much longer now."

"Oh, thank you, Madame Pomfrey," breathed Lily in relief.

A new day was just dawning. As she looked out the window, the sun was just peeking above the horizon. The nurse turned back to those in her ward.

"Because of his dilated pupils, I'm keeping the lights in here low. Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?"

"Thanks," Lily said through a yawn. "I just might."

"I'm going to go let Sirius and Remus know what's going on."

James kissed his wife before Flooing to Grimmauld Place.

Lily took the bed next to Harry's, drew the curtain and lay down. Now that she knew her son would be recovering completely, she allowed herself to truly sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Why didn't someone come get us last night?" asked Cherish.

McGonagall had just brought into the Hospital Wing Cherish, Hermione, Ron, and Dudley after explaining what had happened. It was breakfast time and she was needed in the Great Hall. Before leaving them, she told them they were excused from morning classes unless they wanted to go.

"Hush, you're going to wake Harry," shushed Hermione to those still chattering.

"I'm afraid you weren't notified because I didn't want a bunch of people in my ward who didn't need to be here. I already had beds occupied by Harry, Ginny and Lily. James, Professors Snape and Sprout were also here. I had to convince Remus and Sirius to stay home."

Pomfrey gently checked Harry's pulse, shaking her head at the still too-rapid result. Just as she finished, he began to stir in a way that had become quite familiar to those present during the night. Shooing out everyone but Lily and Ginny, she tugged the curtain around them. Just in time. As the previous times, the only thing in Harry's stomach to come up was the Hydrating Potion she had just administered not long ago. She quickly vanished it and nodded to the water by the table.

"Remember, small sips."

Ginny poured some into a glass and, with her other hand, gently lifted Harry's head so he could drink some. Through a combination of the poisoning itself and not being able to keep anything down, Harry could barely move, he was so weak.

Satisfied he'd managed to swallow even a little bit of water, Pomfrey slid the curtain back revealing the mix of stunned and horrified faces on the other four. Not one of them knew what to say or how to act. They watched as Ginny said something to Harry, saw him nod slightly, and she reached for Harry's glasses. These were different than his normal ones, however. The lenses had been tinted dark to help keep the light sensitivity down to a minimum. Lily left them alone for awhile.

"Hey, guys," Harry croaked weakly.

"Harry, how are you?"

"I'm not going to die, Hermione, so get that horrible look off your face. Though there's times it certainly feels like it."

"Don't joke like that, Harry. Don't ever joke like that," cried Cherish.

"It's okay, Cherish. I'm fine. The only problem is that I'm going to have to drink something made by Snape which means it's going to taste as foul as it possibly can."

Weakly, he made a gagging sound, making everyone laugh and relax.

"Do they know how you were poisoned?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't the food itself or others would have gotten sick. Other than that, no."

"Do they even know who did it?"

"No. Once they figure out how it was delivered, they'll figure out who did it."

The Hospital Wing door opened and Snape entered carrying several bottles of a muddy green potion. Handing all but one to the nurse, he uncorked the vial he kept and strode to Harry's side.

"Drink this, Potter. It'll flush out the toxins from your body."

Harry warily took it, with help from Ginny, and sniffed. Surprisingly, it didn't smell that badly. Deciding to just get it over with, he downed it. His stomach protested a little, but it stayed down. He sighed in relief when his stomach settled more than it had in several hours. When he realized the others were waiting to see if it would remain in him, he nodded. Ginny relaxed and smiled, cueing the others' reactions as well.

Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to reappear at Harry's side. "Okay, you've had some time. Now, Mr. Potter needs his rest."

Hermione and Cherish both kissed his cheek and Ron waved before they left. Hermione scolded Ron into attending morning classes, after all, and she'd promised Harry to take extra good notes and to write down any assignments. Harry thanked her, though he couldn't help thinking she did that anyway. Suddenly feeling very tired, he yawned.

Ginny gave a quick kiss. "Get some sleep, luv. You're going to need your strength back for the HEDGE meetings, not to mention Apparition. If you don't want me beating you to the punch with those, you're going to need to get back on your feet soon."

"I know," he yawned, "and I will and you better not."

Ginny ran her fingers lovingly through his hair as he drifted off to sleep. She, too, felt tired and, again, used the bed next to his for a nap.

oooo

"Severus," James called, before the Potions Master could leave the ward.

Snape turned to see James coming toward him. Not knowing what to expect, he just stood there, waiting.

"Severus, I thank you. Any debt you feel you owe has been paid." Seeing Snape's eyes widen then narrow, he continued. "Albus told us you felt you owed us. He didn't say why. I wanted to tell you this makes us even, more than. Good luck."

James held out his hand, hoping Severus would take it but not really expecting him to. There was a lot of history to overcome and James wasn't sure if they could.

Severus stared at the proffered hand then looked into the eyes of the man he'd spent a good portion of his life despising. He nodded his head once in acknowledgment before continuing on his way.

oooo

By the end of that day, Harry was able to keep liquids down, the trembling disappeared and his pulse returned to normal. By midweek, he could finally lose the tinted glasses, eat soft, bland foods, and feel his strength slowly returning. The end of the week found him back to his regular diet. He still tired easily but he was getting out of the Hospital Ward, much to his delight.

"Now, Mr. Potter," began the matron, "I have your word you'll go easy? Rest when you need it?"

"Don't worry, Madame Pomfrey," Ginny interjected, "I'll see that he doesn't go overboard for a while."

The nurse nodded with a faint grin. "I'm sure you will. Now, you're going to be on a restricted schedule for now. Morning classes only until further notice. NO QUIDDITCH UNTIL AN ACTUAL GAME UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. That should give you plenty of time to recover before pushing yourself during a game."

Just then the door opened and Tort came into the large room. Spotting Harry and Ginny, she immediately became irate. Her face flushed, eyes narrowed, breathing quickened and her pulse raced. She marched to where the Potters were standing with Pomfrey.

"What is _he_," she furiously spoke, "still doing here? Surely he's well enough by now to go back to his dorm."

"As a matter of fact," Pomfrey stated, "I was just sending him on his way." She turned back to Harry. "Remember. Morning classes only and no Quidditch until the season begins."

"That's rubbish. If the boy is well enough to be out of here, he can attend all of his classes. There will be no more mollycoddling the students." Looking to Harry, she informed him, "You are hereby instructed to return to your original schedule."

"Now, hold on there." The matron's stern voice demonstrated how she managed to get her way when it came to the care of her patients. "You will not tell me how to care for my patients. If I say he needs to be on a restricted schedule then that's what he shall have."

"We'll see about that. In the meantime, how long have you worked here? Perhaps it's time this school had a nurse with a firmer hand. Perhaps then the students would realize the Hospital Ward is not a fun place to be and would not be indulged any longer."

She looked at Harry as she spoke her next words. "Minor illnesses are no concern of the school nurse. They run their courses and are over with."

Incredulity showed on Harry's face turning quickly to indignation at what the professor was implying. He opened his mouth to retort only to have it snap shut as Ginny hauled him out the door. They hurried down the hall, turned a corner, and down a side hall before slowing to a stop.

"Thanks, Gin. You probably saved me from a month of detentions."

"I didn't do it just for you, but you're welcome." The red-haired witch paced back and forth, trying to calm the raging storm inside, which was no small feat. "Imagine, thinking you were faking it just to skive off class or something. My hand _itched_ to draw my wand and hex her into the next century."

"I wasn't faking it, but I think a lot of people will be soon." Harry smiled wickedly at the thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Fred and George told me about one of their joke products they're working on. Different sweets produce different illness symptoms. I can't wait to see Tort's face when suddenly everyone's too sick to attend her class."

"Oh, that's just perfect," Ginny nearly purred, giddy with anticipation. "Did they say how long before they had things ready to go?"

"No, but they've been working on them for a while so it can't be much longer."

"How do you know all this?"

"Guess they figured I was getting bored being cooped up in the Hospital Wing, which was true."

Ginny impishly smiled at Harry, her eyes twinkling and sauntered over to stand in front of him. Up on her toes, she leaned fully against him, slid her fingers into his hair at the back of his head and spoke softly into his ear.

"I know of a way to cure that boredom."

She pulled away until their lips were mere inches apart, looked into his limpid green eyes. She watched, fascinated, as they slowly became a murky green, paralleling his rising excitement. Ginny loved his eyes. She didn't need their connection to know what he was thinking. She just had to notice his eye color. A brilliant shade meant happiness. A hard, burning green meant anger. A flat, silvery green denoted sadness or moodiness. In moments like these, the clear green turned a deep, cloudy color.

She watched and she waited. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips before disappearing once more. She watched as he swallowed; he was trying to rein in his emotions, she knew.

In a voice, more than a little husky, he barely whispered, "I'm supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"

Her response was a saucily cocked eyebrow.

"Right. I think I'll shut up now."

Closing the distance between them, he took her mouth in a kiss that had no hope of being anything but hot. His arms snaked around her, holding her in place. Soft sounds of enjoyment rose from the depths of their beings, spurring them on.

Completely oblivious to their surroundings, regardless of the snickers or murmurs from passersby, they were lost in a world of shared emotion, and things began to get a little out of hand when a loud throat-clearing sound caught their attention.

"You might want to take it easy on the poor man-,"

"-or you'll exhaust him and be stuck here for awhile."

"Where's the fun in that?" the twins said together.

Harry stared dazedly at them while Ginny glared for interrupting them. She wanted nothing more than to return to her previous activity but it seemed the twins were in for some conversation.

"Although there's one good thing about your little show."

"It's convinced more people you're actually married."

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, most didn't believe it because you didn't act like it."

"So?" Ginny asked, "Who cares what they think?"

"So says the one who hasn't had to listen to all the talk. Some cruel things were being said." 

Ginny shrugged in response. She really didn't care who said what.

Fred grabbed Harry's school bag and George threw one arm around Ginny and the other around Harry, leading them back in the direction of the common room.

"Tell me about these sweets to make you ill. I have to hear about them from Harry? You prats!"

Both twins looked a bit sheepish at having left their sister out of the loop. No one could have looked more guilty or more uncertain at that moment. Silently trying to convince the other to begin the conversation, they both sighed.

"We didn't mean to not tell you. We just haven't finished them yet."

"And we thought Harry could use a bit of cheering up being stuck in the Hospital Wing for so long."

They began, in their back and forth manner, to explain what exactly their newest products did. By the time they were done, the quartet was laughing.

"I'd love to see Tort get hold of one of those Puking things. You won't believe what she insinuated just before Harry was released."

The expressions on the twins' faces became wicked in nature. Devilish grins spread across their faces and an unholy light shone in their eyes. Rubbing their hands together in anticipation and excitement, they tore off at a much faster pace than Harry could manage. George turned back to the couple momentarily.

"Sis, that's the best idea you've ever had. We owe you."

Ginny smiled knowing full well what it meant to have the twins in your debt. Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, they continued their slow but steady walk back.

"Do you honestly think they can pull this one off?" Harry asked. It seemed to him to be a monumental task. "I mean, not only do they have to get it into her food or drink but they have to do it without being seen."

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. Since you've been out, she's taken to bringing a goblet of drink into class. It's not going to be as difficult as you think."

Slowly a wicked grin snuck its way across Harry's face. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually looking forward to Defense class.

oooo

"I'm worried about Harry."

Cherish sat in the common room with Dudley and Neville. Ron and Hermione were off doing their Prefect duties. She knew he was going to be fine but knowing someone out there poisoned him worried her greatly.

"He'll be fine, Cherish." Neville reached over and briefly touched her arm before pulling his hand back. "Besides, this is kind of a typical year for Harry. I mean, you've heard about his previous years, right?"

"I know and, yes, I've heard the tales. It's been a week, though, and the best the Headmaster can come up with is that Harry was poisoned during a meal. Well, gee, I could have told him that. Harry had to ingest it for it do anything, so, yeah, he was poisoned during a meal. They still don't know how or even who."

"They'll figure it out. Just give them some time."

"Sure," she snorted sarcastically, "in the meantime, that same someone could be planning another attack."

"And Harry will live through it." Neville shrugged. "It's what he does."

"It's just so scary."

"I know. Just remember this: Ginny didn't choose a phoenix to represent Harry on her bracelet for nothing."

Cherish thought about that a moment and the beginnings of a smile showed on her face. _If anyone knew Harry, it would be Ginny and if she's got that much confidence in him, well, I should, too._

"Thanks, Neville. You've made feel much better." Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, astounding the shy young man. "I've still got homework. I think I'll head for the library. Would you like to come with me?"

"I-I-I-uh-," was all Neville could get out.

"It's okay. You don't have to." She was disappointed and a little hurt but she hid it well.

"NO! I mean, that's not what I meant. I'd like to go. I've still got homework, too."

Cherish smiled a smile that could have lit the room. "Great. Let me go get my stuff." She turned to Dudley. "You can come, too."

Dudley eyed the two speculatively before shaking his head. "I don't think so. You two go and have fun. I'm going to enjoy the weekend first."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cherish took off to her room to retrieve what she needed.

Dudley good-naturedly teased Neville. "She likes you, you know, in a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. You know that, don't you?"

"You think so?" Neville sounded half-hopeful yet wary.

"I'm pretty sure. What's the matter? I'd have thought you'd be happy about it."

"Well, I kind of am but...it's Harry's sister. Ever since first year, he's been nothing but kind to me. I'd hate to do something to mess that up."

"Trust me, Harry's not going to care. I think you're lucky to have someone like you like that."

"Thanks," Neville smiled. "You will, too. You've already changed a lot since I met you."

It was Dudley's turn to smile. "Thanks. You'd better get your stuff before she comes back."

"Right. Bye."

Dudley watched him leave. What he'd said was true. He did envy Neville for having a girl like him in that way. He looked down at himself. What Neville had said was true, as well. He had lost a lot of weight and replaced it with muscle. _All that walking I've been doing since I got here. Those moving staircases, forcing me to walk even more, have helped._He shrugged. He was still busy drinking in the magical world. He'd even acquired a taste for pumpkin juice. _Mum and Dad wouldn't recognize me now._ That thought brought a bit of sadness with it. _I wonder if they're okay._ He shook off the melancholy stealing over him and decided a walk was in order.

oooo

The next week, Harry found it more difficult than he imagined, trying to attend his classes. He was grateful Pomfrey put him on a restricted schedule of morning classes only. More often than not, he nodded off during class, which he normally did in History of Magic, anyway. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't bother him about it, for which he was eternally grateful. She made sure he had copies of her notes and any assignments.

It was one of those mornings. He'd fallen asleep during McGonagall's lecture about the dangers of cross-species transfiguration and why none of them should be attempting it just yet. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry's head jumped off the arm draped across his desk. "I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just get so tired." Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Mr. Potter, it's okay. Madam Pomfrey warned us this could happen until you fully recovered."

The Professor studied the young man in front of her. He still seemed a bit peaky. His usually bright green eyes were now dull and tired looking. His shoulders slumped in exhaustion. McGonagall secretly wondered if Poppy had let Harry go too soon.

"Come to my office, Harry," she said kindly. "You can sleep in there as long as you need to. I really don't think you're going to last through lunch, much less get all the way up to your room."

Too tired to do much else, he nodded and gathered his belongings. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other, he followed his Head of House to her office. Once there, she transfigured a chair into a comfortable couch with a throw pillow and a knitted covering thrown over the back of one of the other chairs into a blanket.

"I'll let the others know where you are."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Just keeping my team's Seeker in good condition," she replied. They both knew it was more than that.

Harry nodded, lay down and was asleep in seconds.

Minerva looked down at her student. _Poor boy has been through enough already. How he's managed to survive everything with his sanity intact is a mystery. _Light winked off the bracelet barely uncovered by the shirt sleeve. _Then again, having a Life-force Union with someone as strong as Miss Weas-, Mrs. Potter probably helps. She's definitely been good for him._

Shaking her head, she headed to the Great Hall to inform the others of Harry's location.

oooo

Two hours after lunch, McGonagall cut her double Transfiguration class into a normal one and was in her office catching up with grading essays when her door opened. In walked Professor Tort. The young Professor, so intent upon the older one, didn't notice Harry still asleep on the couch.

"Is there something you needed?" McGonagall asked coolly.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your tenure here. It is my right, after all, as High Inquisitor, to make sure the teaching staff is up to par."

McGonagall cast a Silencing Charm in Harry's direction, for she knew things would likely get ugly.

Tort turned in the direction the spell was cast and her face turned red. Furious, she turned back to the Professor in front of her.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"What does it look like?"

"This is NOT acceptable. I have found this staff to be way too lenient in their dealings with the students and with Harry Potter in particular. As I told the nurse, if he's well enough to attend classes, he should be attending a full schedule. This mollycoddling has got to end. Wake him up and send him off to class."

"I will not." Minerva stood, keeping her desk between them, her own temper flaring. "He is a student of my House and as his Head of House and Deputy Headmistress I will do as I see fit. If I feel he needs some extra rest, he _will_ get it. You cannot force me to not care about my students."

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

Tort canceled the silencing spell and made to shake the boy awake but came into contact with a barrier. She couldn't touch him, no matter how hard she tried to push past it. She tried several versions of the canceling spell to no avail. Enraged, she turned back to the Transfiguration professor.

"Drop it. Now." she bit out through clenched teeth.

"No. Not when I believe his well-being is at stake."

"I see. This has gone far enough. Cornelius will be hearing of this. Changes will be made."

With that, Tort turned on her heel and left.

oooo

The argument with McGonagall led to the declaring of the next Educational Decree. This one stated that the High Inquisitor had ultimate authority over punishments or privileges.

"Can you believe this?" Hermione asked indignantly. "You know what she's on about, don't you?"

When she was met by silence from their little group, she sighed. "It means she's going to try to get rid of anyone loyal to Dumbledore, get rid of him, and take over the school herself."

"She can't do that," protested Ron.

"She can with the Ministry's backing, and it looks like she's got it."

"I think it's time-,"

"-to prank ol' Professor Skunk again."

"Is it what I'm thinking?" asked Ginny with a devilish grin.

"Yep. We've gotten it perfected. Just you all wait. We'll set it up for next week."

oooo

That evening Harry and company were back in the Come and Go Room practicing defensive spells. HEDGE had grown exponentially once word of Harry's poisoning was spread. It seemed more and more people were beginning to see the truth. They had been practicing Expelliarmus, Stupefy and had started on Impedimenta last week while Harry was recovering in the Hospital Wing.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Harry? No one would think less of you if you didn't participate." Hermione worried, as usual.

"I'll be fine, Hermione. I'm feeling okay. You honestly think I could get away with doing this if I wasn't?" Harry asked glancing at Ginny, who winked.

Harry took it easy that night, working with any newcomers or anyone who still hadn't perfected the first two spells.

By the end of the meeting, Harry was feeling a little tired but not overly so since he'd slept most of the afternoon. Everyone went their separate ways as he and Ginny made their silent way out of the castle and down to their meeting spot for their Apparition lesson. They had received a note saying the meeting would be later than usual so Harry switched the times for HEDGE and Apparition.

"Harry, good to see you up and about again." Remus embraced the boy.

"Thanks, Remus."

"We won't keep you too long tonight. We've been made quite aware that you're on a restricted schedule for now."

"Yeah, but I slept most of this afternoon so I'm feeling pretty good."

Remus studied him, as if looking for the truth, and nodded when he found it.

"Doesn't matter. I'd have the wrath of two very lovely and talented red-heads after _my _head and that just wouldn't do."

Ginny snickered but didn't dispute the claim.

Harry tried for the hundredth time that evening to apparate, not expecting the result to be any different, so he was quite surprised by the instant of being squeezed before materializing in a different spot. He looked around in disbelief then looked back at Ginny, Tonks, and Lupin. They were all grinning.

"I did it?" He _popped_ out of existence and re-materialized next to Ginny. "I really did it!"

He began _popping_ here and there before sitting down hard, a little dizzy. "I think I overdid it."

"All right, Ginny, your turn," Tonks instructed. "Remember what I told you last time and you shouldn't have a problem." She winked.

Ginny thought back then she, too, _popped_ out of existence only to rematerialize at Harry's side. She wrinkled her nose and rubbed her chest.

"You didn't tell me about that constricting feeling."

"If we had," cheeked Tonks, "would you have wanted to do this so badly?"

Ginny conceded the point. "You okay, Harry?"

"Fine."

"We'll finish out the month just to make sure you can continue apparating. After that, we may not need to come anymore."

"Thanks, Remus."

They said their good-byes and the adults _popped_ away. Harry threw the Cloak around Ginny and himself as they re-entered through the castle gates and made their way to the spot they chose in order to remove the Cloak. Neither could wait for the next opportunity to practice their newest skill. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Monday morning found the group watching the Staff Table with bated breath. Midway through breakfast their patience was rewarded. Professor Tort shot out of her chair, turned to the side and lost the contents of her stomach in a most spectacular way, over and over again. The professors on each side of her jumped up out of her way.

The students' reactions to this were varied. Some shouted. "Eeew! Gross!" Others left their tables to find a loo, hands on their stomachs. Still others laughed. This was the group Harry and his friends fell into.

Finally, Tort was handed her water goblet. As soon as the professor took a drink, she straightened up and appeared to be completely well, as if nothing had ever happened. The mess cleared away, the Defense professor sat down and started on her meal again. Three forkfuls later, she jumped up again to be sick. As before, she was fine after drinking from her goblet. One more round of eating, vomiting, and drinking took place before the pranked professor left the table for the morning.

"That worked better than I thought," Fred laughed.

"Oh, imagine the Galleons to be made, dear brother, when we mention our demonstration as proof of their effectiveness," George said a bit dreamily.

"You can't sell that stuff!" Hermione hissed.

"Why ever not? It's safe enough."

"Because...because...it's against the rules."

"I was under the impression," Harry jumped into the conversation, "you were going to get her during class."

"We figured if we did that, not everyone would have the pleasure of witnessing the poor professor's misfortune."

After that, they split to their own classes.

Ooooo

Harry couldn't believe it. Finally, he was back to his regular schedule. That didn't have him all excited but it was also the start of the Quidditch season, and that did. He hadn't been on his broom in quite a while and he was looking forward to the first game, against Hufflepuff.

No one, not even Tort could dampen his enthusiasm. Snape tried, though it didn't seem he tried overly hard. In fact, ever since Snape had given Harry the antidote, the man had backed way off his insults. Instead of finding a reason to scold him or using him as his guinea pig, Snape rarely spoke to him, scolding him only when Harry truly deserved it. No one could figure it out.

"What is up with him? He didn't once insult your Dad like usual. Did someone slip him a Cheering Charm or something?"

"Don't know, Ron, but he definitely hasn't been his usual greasy self, at least towards me."

The two turned to Hermione for an answer. Noticing, she smiled but shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I don't have the answer, either."

"Too bad you can't go looking in the library for it," quipped Ron which earned him a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, huffed, and stalked off, Ron trailing behind her, begging to explain what he'd said wrong.

Catching sight of Ginny, he hurried to her, wrapped her in his arms, and swung her around, laughing. Putting her down, he leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.

"Wow, what a greeting," whispered a third year.

"Oh, that's so romantic," sighed a sixth year.

"If you ask me, public displays of affection are disgusting. Especially when it comes to those two." Pansy mimed gagging.

"Well, no one asked you," retorted the sixth year. "Just because no one will ever be that happy to see you again is no reason to be bitter."

All the while, neither Harry nor Ginny had come up for air. Finally, several seconds later, they parted.

"Wow, what a greeting," Ginny unknowingly parroted the third year. "What happened to put you in such a happy mood, luv?"

"Nothing really," Harry shrugged. They didn't move from that spot, arms around each other. "It's just...Quidditch begins tomorrow. You realize how long it's been since I've flown?"

"Oh, I realize _exactly_ how long it's been."

He heard it in her voice, saw it in her eyes, and felt it through their connection. They were no longer discussing flying. While they still hadn't gone all the way with their physical relationship, it had been some time since they'd...enjoyed themselves. First, school kept them too busy then Harry had been poisoned. Suddenly, yearning filled him. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing in her intoxicating scent. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Tonight."

"Promise?"

Harry tightened his arms and pulled her flush against him. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think I get your...uh...point."

A quickly exchanged kiss later, they were at the table enjoying lunch. With every touch, the need to be together grew, and it didn't help when Ginny rubbed her leg against his or when Harry lightly ran his fingers along her inner thigh, up only so far, before running them back down the top to her knee again. Even though it was torture, neither seemed able to stop touching the other.

The bell, signaling the end of lunch, spared them from any more torture. 

Ooooo

That afternoon, Harry vowed _nothing_ was keeping him from Ginny later on. He was going to sit in his chair, read the bloody chapter that Tort assigned and keep out of trouble. The Defense professor tried his patience, making unkind remarks about 'some students and their need for drama'. It was difficult but he'd managed it. For the entire double period, his mouth remained firmly shut.

Exiting the room, Ron turned to Harry with grin. "You really got to her today."

"Now, why can't you do that every class, Harry?"

"I guess I had special motivation this time."

"What would that be?" asked Ron, oblivious as usual to the undertones in Harry's answer. "Quidditch tomorrow?"

"No, I wasn't thinking of Quidditch."

"Then what?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ronald, are you really that dense?" Hermione stalked off muttering about needing saving from thickheaded boys.

"What did I say now?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't want to know. I thought you two were progressing. You still haven't really shown her how you feel, have you?"

"Not really. Every time I try, I chicken out."

"Do it soon or she's going to get tired of waiting."

Spotting Ginny, he took off in her direction.

Ooooo

The group retired to the common room after supper to get some homework done even though it was Friday evening. Since Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on the Quidditch team, they were going to have less time for homework. Even though, Fred and George were also on the team, they spent their evening taking orders for their newest line of products, Skiving Snackboxes. Apparently the demonstration with Tort was enough. Occasionally, Hermione would glance their way and huff but they weren't doing anything technically wrong, so she couldn't do anything about it.

Harry felt extremely pleased with how things were going. HEDGE was coming along with more members every week. Just the previous night, they'd started another new spell, which several mastered immediately. He and Ginny continued improving their apparition. With enough of a pull on the other's magic, they discovered they could do it without a sound. He'd even managed to keep his mouth shut during Defense class. Yes, things were going well and were about to get better.

Harry dropped his quill, stoppered his ink bottle and rolled up the parchment he'd been writing on. "That's it. I'm done for now. It's kind of loud in here, can't concentrate. I'm calling it an early night."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ginny agreed, perhaps a bit too much. "No telling what time our illustrious captain is going to want us to get up in the morning."

Ignoring the snickers and Hermione's knowing smirk, the two stuffed their school things into their bags, bade the others good night and left, anticipating the activities to come.

Barely inside the sitting room, Harry and Ginny dropped their bags and wasted no time in getting deeply involved with other things. Without breaking contact, they stumbled their way to the bedroom.

Ooooo

"We _really_ need to do this more often," she said in between breaths.

Ginny lay on her side, one leg rested between Harry's, one arm thrown over his heaving chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Most definitely," he murmured before kissing the top of her head.

Across the room, on the dressers, Ginny spotted their ceremonial dagger, chalice, the bell and the red ribbon used to bind their hands together during their handfasting. In between the dressers, stood Harry's Firebolt, which was also used during their ceremony. Thoughts began to race through her mind.

Sensing her pensive mood, Harry pulled her closer. "What's wrong?"

"Just wondering if you've ever regretted this whole Union thing. I mean, you're stuck with me. What if you come to resent the fact you never got to do much dating or to experience life on your own before getting married. What if...you come to resent _me_?"

Harry rolled onto his side to look her in the eye. "Never. I've never regretted anything to do with you. I'm glad it happened. I'm not stuck with you. I consider myself lucky to get to be with you. You've brought so much to my life, Gin. Remember what it was like inside our bond before we touched, how white it was, no color at all? That's what my life was like. Then I got to know you, fell in love with you, and suddenly color was everywhere I looked. Bright, shining colors, all of it because of you."

Harry nudged her chin upward so she had to look at him. "Remember the summer before last, on the way to the Portkey for the Quidditch World Cup, we had to get up early? I called you a ball of sunshine, do you remember?"

"Yes. How could a girl forget a compliment given in such a sarcastic way?"

"Yeah, I know, sorry. It was early. I meant it, though. You are a ball of sunshine. You brought warmth and life to me _before_ I fell in love with you."

Reaching out, Harry picked up the Memory Frame Ginny had given him for his birthday. He watched it cycle through the memories before turning it for her to watch and spoke again.

"How could I ever regret any of this? I love you too much to regret anything."

"Oh, Harry," she sniffled. "I love you, too, so much. I just worry sometimes that we're too young for all this, to love this much."

"That sounds like your Mum talking, or Ron. We're just getting a head start on life, that's all. Besides, we have something to be jealous over, remember?"

Laughing and sniffling, Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Harry. You know, that was kind of nice. You're usually the moody one and I'm the one to comfort you."

"Yeah, um, how'd I do?"

"Perfect," she whispered and gently grazed her lips over his. "Just perfect."

ooooo

The next morning, Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face. After 'making love' to his wife, which he refused to call it anything else, even if it wasn't _truly_ making love, having a heart to heart talk in which he was able to allay her fears, and then 'making love' twice more during the night, Harry felt nothing could bring him down. So it was that two balls of sunshine sat at the table that morning, Harry across from Ron and Ginny across from Hermione.

Ron watched the couple, disgust at their bubbly mood evident in his face, until he noticed Harry's plate. Hermione watched, eyebrows high, as Harry and Ginny loaded plates, more so than usual.

"What?" Harry asked, catching her expression. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, lost a lot of energy last night," Ginny quipped and earned herself another of Harry's crooked grins, her favorite.

"What could you possibly have been-," started Ron. One glance at Ginny's quirked eyebrow and Harry's grin, he shook his head. "Never mind. Don't want to know. But it better not have been what I'm thinking."

"Or what, dear brother? We're married, remember? We can if we feel like it and last night we certainly felt like it."

Leaving it at that, she turned back to her plate. Ron pushed his away, got up and headed for the pitch.

Hermione watched the couple shovel in their breakfast and wondered.

"No, Hermione," Ginny sighed without looking up. "We didn't. I'm getting tired of him trying to tell me what to do so I just let him think what he seems to want to think."

Ginny glanced up to Harry then, saw he was okay with her saying more and turned back to their friend.

"It's getting harder not to go that far, though. It's like..." she paused, trying to find some way to describe what she was feeling.

"...it's a foregone conclusion it'll happen sometime before the end of this school year," Harry filled in. "You know the muggle saying 'like moth to flame'? That's what it's like. It's like being pulled along toward something and not being able to stop or even wanting to."

"Exactly."

"You should talk to Madam Pomfrey, then, so you can be prepared."

"Yeah, probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

ooooo

Harry actually closed his eyes, briefly, as he soared out onto the pitch. He felt so free with the wind in his hair. In such high spirits, he could have flown without his broom. Getting into position, he glanced down at Ginny. He didn't understand how he could love her as much as he did, but everything he'd said to her was true. As if sensing his stare, she looked up, blew him a kiss and turned back as the whistle blew to start the game.

Harry watched as the Gryffindor Chasers wove their way around the Hufflepuff Chasers as if the 'Puffs were hovering in place. He watched as the Quaffle was shuffled between the Chasers and then Ginny scored through the middle hoop. After letting out a joyous cry, he got down to the business of looking for the Snitch.

Thirty minutes into the game, the score 100-90 in Gryffindor's favor, Harry finally spotted the Snitch. Aimlessly, he wandered in that direction. The other Seeker kept glancing his way, no doubt to see if Harry had seen the Snitch yet. When he was close enough, Harry dove for it. The Hufflepuff startled, quickly regained himself and dove for the golden ball but was already too late. The winged prize angled off in another direction, forcing Harry to pull the same maneuver he had against Charlie during the summer, the last time he'd gotten to fly. Minutes later, the Gryffindor section let loose some loud cheers. Harry had chased down the Snitch and caught it.

Ginny caught up to him, gave him a hug and an intense kiss before backing away and letting the rest of the team congratulate Harry on his spectacular catch. Floating to the ground, the entire team became surrounded by well-wishers. After a few failed attempts, the team made it to the changing rooms and showers.

Harry took his time, hoping the rooms cleared quickly. He wanted to celebrate with Ginny, alone. Ron chanced a look at Harry and left without saying a word. Harry assumed he was still thinking of Ginny's comment earlier. Fred and George finished at the same time and left, still discussing the success of their sickness sweets.

Harry had just fastened his jeans when the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Someone in here feel like a private celebration?" she asked, alluringly.

His response was to pull her into the room and press her against a wall. "Funny, I had the same idea."

Forty-five minutes of intense snogging and other...satisfying things later, Harry knelt where he had been standing, Ginny still in his arms. Breathing raggedly, neither could speak. After taking a few moments, Harry tried.

"I don't know what it is, Gin. It seems the more we're together like this, the more I want it, need it, like I can't get enough."

"I know. I feel it, too. Maybe we went too long in between. I mean, the last time was back at the beginning of the year, not counting last night, of course."

"Yeah, could be."

Just then the door to the main locker room opened and Ron called out. "Hey, Harry, Ginny, you in here, still?"

Both Harry and Ginny froze for a fraction of a second before separating themselves. Thankfully Ginny was dressed. Harry had just tucked in his shirt and was about to zip and fasten his jeans when the door to the showers opened and Ron stepped in.

Ron's face turned stony at the sight before him. Fuming quietly, he watched as Harry finished getting squared away. "Ginny, there's something Harry and I need to talk about."

"So talk. I'm not going anywhere." To prove it, she stood facing her brother, arms crossed.

"You have something to say, Ron, say it. I don't want to miss lunch."

"All right, fine. How dare you do that with my sister, and here no less? What are you going to do if she gets pregnant? You're too young to raise a kid. What about Voldemort? Have you just forgotten him? You think he's going to just leave you alone?"

Seething, Ginny stepped in front of Harry before Harry could react. She stomped over to her brother, fisted a hand and punched him in the stomach. Doubled over, Ron held on to the wall for support, while he tried to breathe as shallowly as possible.

"I'm going to say this once, so listen up, brother mine. Harry and I are married so what we do doesn't concern you. If I decide I want to shag Harry in the Great Hall during breakfast, I will and you can't do or say anything about it. Now, go back and take a second look at what you actually saw, not what you _think_ you saw."

Turning back to Harry, she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, I'm starving. Expended a lot of energy again." The last she said with a smile.

The two walked out, leaving Ron in considerable discomfort.

Ooooo

Later that afternoon, Harry began to feel extremely thirsty. No matter how much water he drank, it was never enough. Soon after that started, he began to feel weak again. He couldn't draw in enough air.

"Harry? You okay?" Ginny watched him struggle for breath. "Do you have your pills?"

Pulling out the pills Harry hadn't needed in a long while, Ginny shook out two and handed them over. After a third one without any improvement, Ginny started to worry.

"Harry, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Nodding, he stood, leaning heavily on Ginny, and headed for their room. By the time they reached the painting entrance, he was sweating, trembling and complaining of stomach cramps.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, Harry's temperature had gone dangerously high and his muscles twitched.

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Ginny's terrified cry brought the nurse running. Motioning to a bed, she began waving her wand over him.

"Same as before?" the nurse inquired.

"No. Before it was only trembling, weakness, vomiting, sensitivity to light and his pulse was too fast. Now, he's complaining of severe stomach cramps. He's sweating but he's burning up. He was having trouble breathing. When three pills didn't help, I brought him here."

Pomfrey rushed off to get a cloth and eucalyptus oil. After dampening the cloth, she handed it to Ginny. Before she could get it in place, Harry rolled over and was ill.

"I'll add vomiting to the list of symptoms along with muscle spasms. Anything else?"

Ginny thought back. "He seemed extraordinarily thirsty. Probably weak, too. He could barely stand upright."

The door to the Hospital Wing flung open admitting their group of friends. Rushing over to Harry's side, several voices called out for information.

Crying out in pain, Harry curled into a ball on his side, arms wrapped around his middle, eyes shut, teeth clenched against the fire in his gut. His entire form twitched from the muscle spasms giving him the appearance of trying to rock away the pain. His sweat soaked clothes clung to him. He trembled from a raging fever, his face flushed red. He rolled onto his other side, moaning in pain, still holding his stomach.

"It's happened again, hasn't it?" whispered Cherish, as tears began to run down her face.

Neville stepped up behind the younger girl and put his hand on her shoulder. Cherish turned and wrapped her arms around Neville and cried silently.

"Back up, all of you. I need room to work."

The first thing the nurse did was send out a Messenger Patronus to each of the individuals she'd contacted before. The second thing she did was cast a Cooling Charm on Harry.

"We need to get his body temperature down, quickly. Remove his shirt and jeans. I'm getting a basin and a cloth. We're going to sponge bathe him with cold water and keep doing it until his fever breaks."

As Ginny removed the necessary clothing, Pomfrey retrieved basins, water, and cloths. When the nurse returned, she cast an Impervious Charm on the sheets beneath Harry and quickly set to work on his legs.

"Don't be afraid to use a lot of water," she instructed Ginny, "I've charmed the basins to remain full. You take care of his upper body and I'll do his legs."

Ginny, wincing at the freezing temperature of the water, dunked the cloth, squeezed it slightly and began rubbing his chest, squeezing it again to release the water. Ginny flinched every time Harry did, at the cold against his hot skin.

Suddenly, Harry let out a cry, curled in on himself and rolled onto his knees, one arm around his middle. The hand of his other arm clenched the sheet in a death grip. Pain-filled screams tore from his throat.

The Hospital door opened to admit Dumbledore. Hurrying to the boy's side, he looked to the nurse for answers.

"I don't know, Albus. Some of the symptoms are the same as before but most aren't. I've no doubt it's poisoning, though. And yes, I've contacted Severus, Pomona, and the Potters."

They watched helplessly as Harry continued to scream from pain, his voice beginning to strain. Their only hope, now, was that he'd soon pass out so they could continue their water therapy.

The door opened again and Pomona and Severus entered the ward.

"Again, Headmaster?" Severus asked, surprisingly lacking the disdain he usually had when speaking of Harry.

"I'm afraid so, Severus. The symptoms are mainly different but a few are the same as the time before."

Taking the list of symptoms from the nurse, Severus nodded to Professor Sprout.

"We'll begin searching."

ooooo

An hour later, Harry had passed out. Ginny and Pomfrey resumed their bathing of his body. It seemed to help while they bathed him but once they stopped, his temperature would shoot upward again.

The door opened a third time. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks came in. Lily rushed to her son's side, a sense of deja vu sweeping over her. Tonks followed. The men stayed behind to speak with the Headmaster. Before they could say anything, Molly and Arthur entered, having been contacted by Lily. Arthur stayed with the other men while Molly joined the others at Harry's side.

"Albus?" James questioned.

As they discussed the situation, Lily took over the bathing from Poppy, tears silently making tracks down her cheeks. Hermione attempted to take over for Ginny but the younger girl refused to stop. For once, Hermione didn't press the issue.

Sometime later, Harry began muttering, incoherently at first. Soon enough, it became quite clear. Harry had never revealed any of the details of what had happened between himself and Quirrell and that made hearing it now, as though he were still eleven, all the more eerie.

_"You? Was suppos' to be Snape,"_ he slurred. _"The Stone. Voldemort! I'll never be like you! Why would I join someone who killed my Mum and Dad? Fire! There's fire everywhere! I'm stuck. I didn't mean to hurt him! All I did was touch him! I swear! I couldn't let him have the Stone, though. If he got it, he'd give it to Voldemort and then Voldemort could come back."_

Instinctively, Ginny took his hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "You did fine, Harry. He didn't get the Stone."

_"No?"_

"No."

_" 'S good."_

Harry dozed and Ginny continued washing him down.

Ooooo

_"No! I didn't do it, I swear!"_

The sound jolted everyone's attention back to Harry. The self-doubt and entreaty in his voice broke everyone's heart to hear. It hit Ginny especially hard and tears she could no longer hold back, fell.

_"I just found them here. They were already like this. Just because I'm a Parselmouth doesn't mean I did it. I'm not the Heir of Slytherin. Am I? How do I know? Maybe I did do it. I spoke Parseltongue without knowing how, maybe I did do it. If I did, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. They're going to kick me out and send me back to Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's forever."_

Dudley, feeling extremely guilty, tried to leave but no one would let him. As before, Harry hadn't spoken of what had transpired in the Chamber. His arms and legs twitched as he played the scenes out in his mind.

_"No, not Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Don't be dead. Please, don't be dead. You! You can't have her! I won't let you! Oh, no. A basilisk. How am I going to fight a basilisk? Fawkes? Run. Where? There's so many tunnels! Maybe this way. A dead end, no! Oh, please, let this work. Okay, that was too close. Ginny! You're so cold. Please don't die. It's all my fault. I saw Lucius put that diary in your cauldron. I just didn't know what it was. I'm so sorry. Please be okay. I need help."_

Suddenly, Harry cried out in pain and grabbed his arm where the phantom fang was.

_"I may die but you're going with me. I told you, you weren't going to get her."_

He stabbed the air, repeatedly, until Ginny grabbed his hand. "Harry, it's okay. I'm okay. It's over," she repeated the words he'd once said to her, "It's just a memory."

Hearing her voice calmed him and again, Harry dozed. The third round came an hour later. By now, his voice was all but gone.

_"Aunt Marge and that stupid dog. I can't stand her. Always going on about Mum and Dad, insulting them, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia letting her. Sirius Black is after me? Black was supposed to be their friend but he betrayed them! __He killed them! If I ever see him, I'll kill him! Wait. Scabbers is Pettigrew? Pettigrew was the one. Professor Lupin!"_

Sirius had cringed at the hatred he'd heard in Harry's voice. Remus, knowing what was happening in Harry's mind, cringed as well. He came very close to killing Harry and Hermione after he'd transformed. Remus hadn't realized it but he was holding on to Tonks and she to him.

_"Sirius! No! Dementors! Hermione, what is that thing? We've gone back in time? We did it. We saved Buckbeak! Sirius can use Buckbeak to get away! Oh, no. The dementors!__**Expecto Patronum!**__ Bye, Sirius."_

"To this day, I still don't know how he managed to drive off all those dementors," Lupin ruefully commented.

Harry fell silent once more, everyone watching and waiting, knowing what was coming next. He thrashed a bit before the words came pouring from his heart, his very soul, and out through a throat so raw, barely a sound escaped.

_"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't put my name in. Why won't anyone believe me? Ron, you're supposed to be my friend. Ginny, you believe me, don't you? Hermione? I'm so dead. I'm never going to survive this stupid tournament. Gin, how did I get so lucky to have you still like me? I'm glad I noticed you sooner, rather than later. Imagine all the time lost if I'd waited until much later."_

Ginny sat on the bed, leaned over and kissed his still too-hot forehead. "I'm the lucky one," she whispered.

_"No,"_ Harry moaned. _"Get out of my head! Leave me alone! It can't be real. I can't be seeing Voldemort. I can't be dreaming of him. ZACHARIAS, NO! I should have paid attention. Why didn't I watch? I looked away for only a second. I didn't want him to get hurt. Mum and Dad's graves. No, we can't be. No, don't do it. Please, Peter, don't do it."_

Harry's hand jerked to the shoulder Pettigrew had stabbed to draw Harry's blood.

_"No, not Fleur! Let her be! I'm the one you want! No! Stop it! Stop it! Let her be! A prophecy? It's talking about me? Snape's been helping me? You're not Dumbledore! Where's the real Headmaster? Ginny, I'm sorry. We should have gone back."_

He cried out in pain, wrapping his hands around his left knee, rocking back and forth. _"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I've put you in danger, again. I should stay away from you, from everyone. All I do is get people around me hurt or killed. Please say you forgive me, Ginny. Please. But if you can't, I understand. It's only a matter of time before you decide I'm too dangerous to be around. Just ask Uncle __Vernon. He tells me that all the time. When that happens, I'll let you go. I promise."_

"There's nothing to forgive, Harry," Ginny whispered through the tears still falling, "I'm not going anywhere."

Heart breaking for all the little secrets Harry had kept hidden, all the thoughts he'd had and dared not mention, Ginny looked to the others. Not a dry eye remained in the room. Even Snape's eyes glistened some, though it was obvious no tears had fallen.

The mention of his uncle took Harry back to times before Hogwarts, his delirium forcing him to relive some harrowing experiences. Occasionally, he lifted his arms in supplication or flinched from a blow.

_"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I didn't talk to anyone. I swear. The teacher talked to __**me**__... I didn't mean to do better than Dudley, Aunt Petunia. Please don't tell. I'll do better next time. I'll make breakfast and supper for a whole month if you'd please just not tell... I didn't mean to do it. I don't even know how I did it. One minute her hair was brown, the next it was blue. Don't hit me, please, Uncle Vernon."_

Harry grabbed at a spot on his back where a faint white scar could be seen. He lay there a moment holding that spot and rocking to and fro.

_"I don't know what happened, honest. The glass was there and then it wasn't. It was like magic. The snake got out and Dudley fell in. I don't know where it went or how it came back. Don't lock me up in the cupboard again."_

Hearing those words made Dudley wince. Knowing everyone was looking at him, he explained in a flat voice.

"It was my eleventh birthday. Mum and Dad were taking me to the zoo. Harry had to go because no one could watch him. We were looking in the Reptile House. Harry was at this snake's cage and I pushed him out of the way. Suddenly, the glass was gone, the snake slithered out and I lost my balance and fell in. The next thing I knew, the glass was back and I got stuck. Dad locked Harry in that cupboard a long time. He didn't get anything to eat for at least a day. Everyday, he let Harry out for school, then it was back inside after. It was summer holidays before he was completely free of it. When that first letter came is when Harry finally got a bedroom. Because of the way it was addressed. I'm not proud of how I acted and I hate what Dad did to him."

"It's okay, Dudley," James came over and laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You were following the example set before you. The important thing is, you're not like that anymore."

"If I was just following along with what I saw, why didn't Harry turn out differently? I mean, you'd think he be all mean or something, but he's not."

"That's because Harry's very special," Dumbledore replied, wearily. "Harry was born with a very powerful weapon to use against Voldemort. He was born with an abundance of love. To feel and give. Love is an emotion Voldemort never had, therefore doesn't understand, even fears. It is love that will ultimately be Voldemort's downfall and it will be Harry who wields it."

Everyone in the room turned back to the boy on the bed. No one wanted to admit it but they were all thinking the same thing: if he survives.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Okay, I need all of you out," Madam Pomfrey declared. "It's supper time. Go and take a break. I don't care if you eat or not, but you can't stay here all the time. At least take an hour. Come back before an hour is up and I'll forbid you to come in here again."

Ginny refused to budge, as did Lily. Pomfrey conceded defeat on that quarter but held her ground against everyone else. They continued to bathe Harry as best they could through all his movements. Severus and Pomona continued to search for what poison had been used.

An hour later, everyone minus Dumbledore, returned to the ward. Harry had been raving about more of his time with the Dursleys and his so-called punishments. They returned in time to see Harry suddenly begin flailing about and shouting as best as his fractured voice could.

_"NO! GINNY! How could he get to her? She was supposed to be safe! You were supposed to be safe!"_

He turned frantic, unseeing eyes to Ginny, tears that he would never have shed in public, coursed unchecked down his cheeks.

_"School is supposed to be safe. How did he get you? I'm so sorry, Ginny. I couldn't save you. He killed you because of me. It's all my fault. I couldn't get to you, I couldn't save you. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. I failed you, Gin. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry. I wasn't there when she needed me. I don't deserve your love anymore."_

Harry turned his hands palms up and a horrified look crossed his features as he studied them. Then he began wiping them on himself as if trying to get rid of whatever he saw on them.

_"No. Not you, too. Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? No, you can't be dead. Ron? Fred? George? No. No. Percy? Bill? Charlie? No. None of you can be dead. You can't be. Hermione? You, too? No, no, no, no. Sirius? Remus? Mum? Dad? Oh, God, Cherish. I'm sorry. Sorry. So sorry. I wasn't the big brother I was supposed to be. I was supposed to watch out for you. I failed you, too. I failed everyone. I failed. I'm sorry. I just want to die. I can't live without Ginny. There's nothing for me now. Please just let me die and be with her. Please let me die now. Please..."_

Without warning, Harry began convulsing. Pomfrey banished the water and basins and waved her wand over him again. She tapped his throat to force him to swallow any pooled saliva to prevent him choking. Struggling to keep him from hurting himself, she turned to Ginny, who had frozen in fear.

"Talk to him, Ginny. He needs to hear your voice right now. It doesn't matter what you say, just say something. He thinks you're dead and is trying to give up and it's warring with his magical core which is trying to keep him alive."

"Harry!" Ginny spoke sternly through her tears. "Harry, listen to me. I'm alive, do you hear me? I'm alive so you'd better not do this. You'd better not give up. The Harry I know would never give up during a fight. The Harry I love is no coward."

As suddenly as the convulsions started, they stopped and Harry went limp. He gave no indication of being aware of anything going on around him. In fact, he appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"NO! What happened?" Ginny cried, panicking. "Oh, God. I can't feel him! I can't feel him anymore! I can't feel him. He's not there!"

She raised her hand to her heart and rubbed at the spot as if trying to rub away the barrier keeping her from Harry.

"What do you mean, you can't feel him anymore?" asked an alarmed Lily.

"His emotions! They're gone! I can't feel them. I can't feel _him_. What's happening?"

"I'm afraid Harry's gone into a coma. That's probably why you can't feel him, Ginny. A coma is a deep sleep that the mind uses when it needs to retreat from something and it suppresses feelings or awareness of surroundings. I don't know if this is a symptom of his poisoning or a by-product of it. I can't even tell you how long it will last. What I can suggest, however, is that you all continue talking to him. If he can hear you at all, it may help to bring him back."

++++

The days that followed saw everyone taking shifts to sit and talk to Harry, though he never gave any indication of hearing them. The one constant was Ginny. She absolutely would not leave him, no matter how much anyone begged her.

"Have they figured out what was used yet?" asked Hermione gently.

"No," Ginny wouldn't look anywhere but at Harry. "They say they've been through their texts and can't find anything that matches all the symptoms." Tears clouded her eyes again. "It's been two days, Hermione. What if they never figure it out? I hate seeing him like this. I hate not being able to feel him."

"Of course, they'll figure it out. Then he'll be back to normal. You just wait and see."

A small commotion from the nurse's office grabbed their attention.

"It has to be," Sprout was saying. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "All this time, the answer's been right in front of us."

"It would certainly make sense." This from Snape. "It would also take someone with a talent for potions in order to pull this off."

Snape stood up and walked over to Ginny and Hermione. He studied the unnaturally still form of the boy who was a walking reminder that he'd lost the only love of his life. Severus still found it disconcerting how much Harry looked like James, acted like him, too. And yet, he didn't, not completely. Lily's eyes stared back at him whenever Harry looked at him. Hearing some of the things Harry had endured at the hands of his Uncle, it truly was amazing that Harry could still have so much love and compassion inside. It was his mother's influence, had to be. Snape looked to the young redheaded witch at Harry's side. Seeing the two together was like he'd used a Time-Turner and was seeing James and Lily. As painful as it was, Severus knew he'd help Harry however he could, not for some prophecy, but for Lily.

"Tell me again exactly how things began. Don't leave anything out no matter how insignificant you think it may be."

Ginny started at the beginning, leaving out no little detail. When she was finished, she stared at the Professor before her.

"What are you thinking?"

"We're thinking it isn't just one toxin but several. We're just not sure which ones."

"Several?" Ron asked, causing the others to startle. No one heard him come in. "Like some super toxin or something?"

"Yes. Someone knew what they were doing. It could have killed him outright. Now we just have to figure out what will interact with what. It's progress."

With that, Snape left the students alone to do some more searching.

Ron looked down at the lifeless figure on the bed. His eyes immediately watered and his throat clogged. He turned to Hermione.

"Can I have a minute with Harry and Ginny, please?"

Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring hug and walked out of earshot.

"I wanted to apologize to you and Harry for what I said that day. I know you told me that you weren't...you know... but when I walked in on you and saw, well, you know what I saw, obviously, I just jumped to the wrong conclusion. After thinking about it, I realized you had clothes on and in their proper places, which meant you either got dressed faster than could be believed or you'd always been dressed. I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you both. I can't believe that soon after I said that, this happened and now it might be the last thing I get to say to him that he hears."

"Don't talk like that, Ron," Ginny said, determinedly. "He's going to get better. He will. You have to believe that."

Ron nodded then did something completely uncharacteristic of him. He walked to where Hermione was waiting, took her in his arms, and kissed her. Seeing Harry like that brought it home to him in a way nothing else could. Life was precious and you had to live it to its fullest before it was gone.

++++

"Harry, it's me, Cherish. Neville's here, too. You need to come out of this. You have no idea what you're doing to Ginny. She hasn't left this ward since she brought you in."

"Harry," Neville spoke quietly. "I like Cherish. I mean, really like her. I want to ask you if you're okay with the two us being together but you have to wake up so you can give me your answer. I know she's younger than Ginny but that doesn't bother me. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I want you to know that."

++++

"Okay, as our financial backer...,"

"...there's some things we need to discuss with you. You need to come...,"

"...back to us now so we can get this over with. Come on, Harry, you're missing out...,"

"...on all the planning for pranking Tort. We need your input being the son of a Marauder and all."

++++

"Harry, it's Hermione. Please come back. We miss you terribly. I wanted to thank you, Harry. Ron and I are together, now. He said you had convinced him to show me how he feels about me. He's really sorry about everything that happened between you, him and Ginny. He feels awful about it. Wake up and tell him he's forgiven. Please."

++++

"Harry, it's Sirius and Remus. When you come back, we'll tell you everything you ever wanted to know about the Marauders. We'll even show you how we made the Map. Of course, you'd have to promise not to make more of them."  
"And if you'd like, we'll help you learn to become an Animagus. Something tells me you'll be a quick study. Just come back to us."

++++

"Harry, dear, it's Molly. Arthur wanted to be here but he had to work. Neither Bill nor Charlie could get away but they wanted me to tell you to wake up. Oh, Harry. You're going to be okay. You're going to be back on your broom in no time. They've nearly got it worked out as to what was used. All they have to do then is brew the antidote. Hang in there. I just wanted you to know that, even though you have your parents back and a sister, too, well, you'll always be one of mine and not because of the Union you have with Ginny. You became one of mine the minute Ron wrote home and told us of his new friend. Just hold on, Harry, dear."

++++

"Harry, it's Dudley. I'm really sorry about everything I ever did to you, what my Dad did to you. Harry, everyone here needs you. They miss you. Come back soon."

++++

"Harry, it's me, your father. Your mother's here, too. I'm very proud of you, son. You've grown into a very respectable young man. I love you, son."

"Harry, I love you and miss you very much. You know, when I first saw you again, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like seeing James at your age. My first thought was 'Oh, boy, I wonder if he's as much a handful as his father had been?' It seems you have been, hearing of your previous years. Harry, you've got a very lovely young lady who loves you completely. You need to come back to her soon."

++++

On the fourth day since Harry had entered the coma, Hermione and Ron had come back from their supper break which was what their group had decided to do. They'd split the mealtimes into shifts so everyone had the chance to eat and stay with Harry, too. Hermione took one look at the shadows beneath Ginny's eyes and dragged the girl to her feet.

"Come on. You need a shower and some clean clothes. What's Harry going to think when he wakes up and sees you looking like this?"

Too tired to complain, Ginny allowed herself to be dragged from the room. The pair had reached the Great Hall before Ginny had come to her senses.

"Wait. This isn't Gryffindor Tower. Where are we going?"

Hermione discreetly pulled her wand and placed the tip into Ginny's back. "Just keep walking and don't make a sound. You're right, we're not going to Gryffindor Tower. We're going to see someone who's been anxious to meet with you. Again."

The two exited the main doors and headed for the Whomping Willow. Once there, they waited and after a few minutes, Ron met up with them.

"Ron? What the _bloody hell_ is going on?"

Ginny was starting to panic. She had an idea of who it was she was about to meet. After all, hadn't she heard Harry scream out his fears of her being taken to Him, just days ago? _What if those weren't visions induced by his illness? What if those were actually visions planted in Harry's mind by Voldemort himself?_

"Just shut up."

Ron pointed his wand at the deadly tree. When it was frozen, the three entered the tunnel under it and followed it to the Shrieking Shack. Evil grins spread across the abductors' faces. Hermione shot ropes from her wand and bound Ginny's hands together behind her back and then bound her feet together.

Ginny's eyes blazed with fury. "You're not Ron nor Hermione. Who are you?"

"Of course I'm not that stinking little Mudblood know-it-all."

The Hermione impostor shuddered before her skin began changing into a paler complexion, the frame grew taller and the facial features morphed. The hair drew backward into her scalp and turned black. Transformation complete, Pansy Parkinson stood in front of Ginny, smirking.

"Ewww. Could you imagine...?" joked the Ron impostor who slowly morphed into Blaise Zabini.

Catching the look of surprise on their captive's face, he laughed. "Expecting someone else? Like Draco perhaps?"

Pansy snorted. "He wanted to have a more direct hand in your kidnapping but no one could trust him with you." Leering at Ginny's assets, she snorted again. "Don't know why he'd want anything to do with you, especially after Potter's had you. Maybe that's the draw. To ruin you so Potter wouldn't want you anymore. Don't know, don't really care."

"You said he wanted a _more_ direct hand in this. Does that mean he's still involved?"

Ginny hoped if she kept these two talking, someone would realize she was missing and come looking for her, though she didn't hold out a lot of hope.

"Who do you think slipped your boyfriend the poison?" Blaise asked scornfully. "A bit of brilliant work, actually. The last time, he just put it on the plate, fork and goblet where Harry normally sat. They figured out what it was too quickly so this time he used a combination of plants. Then he charmed the potion to only react to Potter so it didn't matter where he sat."

"You're saying Draco managed to put some on all of Gryffindor's place settings?"

"Right in one." Blaise turned to Pansy. "She's not as dumb as she looks."

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Ginny's heart dropped at that voice. She looked into the maniacal eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Determined to not let things get the best of her, Ginny raised her chin and faced the evil woman head on.

"Oh, wook," the woman used the baby talk she was known to use. "It's itty bitty baby Potter's wittle girlfwiend." She switched back to regular speak, a smile on her face. "Just wait until the Dark Lord is done with you. Potter won't want to touch you. If you live, that is."

Bellatrix turned her attention to Blaise and Pansy. "Very good work. You lived up to your side of the bargain. The Dark Lord will remember that. Now get back to school before you're missed. I'll be taking her with me."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere far from here. Don't worry. You'll love it."

Bellatrix grabbed Ginny's arm and, in an instant, were gone.

An instant later, they reappeared in a dingy, dank little shack. Stairs against one wall led to a single room above. There was a fireplace against another wall. A ratty rug covered the middle of the floor. A single run-down couch was the only furniture in the room. Wind howled outside and it came inside through long skinny cracks in the walls.

Bellatrix lit the fireplace, threw a small bag of food to Ginny and headed for the door. With a flick of her wand, she removed the bindings from her feet. Another flick and she freed Ginny's wrists from behind her back, only to bind them again in front of her.

"Better make it last. Don't know when anyone will be back. Don't think you can escape either. There's only one way here and I'm taking it with me. Wards are in place to prevent apparition, just in case you decide to try that. Personally, I'd love to see you Splinch yourself. Before you decide to move from that spot, count to 100. I would _hate_ to accidentally hurt you before your time is up."

Reaching 100, Ginny opened the door and was dismayed to realize Bellatrix was right. There would be no rescuing herself. Her little shack was centered on the tiniest bit of land completely surrounded by ocean.

++++

"Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore!"

Ron and Hermione raced up to the two professors, out of breath.

"Ginny's been kidnapped," Ron panted.

"They've taken her!" cried Hermione.

"Slow down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened," Dumbledore spoke quietly but firmly.

Hermione continued to cry so Ron started. "We were leaving the Great Hall after supper and were heading back to see Harry when they attacked us."

"Who attacked you?"

"Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

"They jinxed us, tied us up, hid us in a broom closet, took some of our hair and impersonated us."

"That's how they got Ginny!" Hermione added, "We have to do something!"

"How long ago was this?"

"Don't know for sure but we were stuck in that closet a long time."

"Did they say anything about where they were taking her?"

"No."

"Very well. Minerva, escort these two to the Hospital Ward and discreetly put out the word. I'll be doing some searching, myself."

"Of course."

++++

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" cried Molly.

"I'm afraid she's been taken by a couple of students who have ties to those working for You-Know-Who."

"No. How?"

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered her. "They used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Ron and me. The Ron and Hermione who were here just a little while ago weren't us."

Molly sat in a chair and began to cry. "Why? What could they possibly want with her?"

"To get to Harry, maybe. She's a powerful witch, especially when combined with Harry's power. Maybe they want to find a way to use her. At this point, we just don't know. We're doing everything we can to find her. I promise."

An excited shriek came from the nurse's office. "That's it! Those are the only ones that, when combined, will produce those exact symptoms."

"The antidote will take about twenty-four hours to brew. I'll get started on it."

Severus strode quickly out of the Hospital ward. Poppy and Pomona came out to those gathered, smiling ecstatically.

"We've got it! Harry was poisoned with seven different known plant toxins."

"How can someone get hold of that many?" asked Ron.

"Well, Angel's Trumpet, Delphinium/Larkspur, Four O'clock, Opium Poppy, and Lupine are all flowers. White Snakeroot and Milkweed are both weeds. To answer your question, very easily."

"Opium Poppy?" Hermione asked fearfully. "As in the Muggle drug? The addictive Muggle drug?"

"That's right. We'll be brewing another potion to counteract the opium poppy's addictive qualities. He'll be taking that once he wakes up and will continue until his body rids itself of any addiction."

"Oh, that's good."

"Indeed."

Lily turned to Harry and whispered. "Did you hear that, honey? You're going to be back with us soon. Just hang in there a little while longer, okay?"

++++

As soon as the antidote was ready, Severus brought it to the Hospital ward. It appeared completely white with tiny bubbles rising to the surface. James propped his son up so the potion could be delivered easily. The matronly nurse had put it in a plastic pouch with a tiny tube attached to the opening. The other end of the tube was placed in Harry's mouth between his teeth and the inside of his cheek. They'd been giving him Sustenance Potions in the same fashion.

Pomfrey squeezed the pouch, sending a small mouthful down the tube. With her wand, she tapped Harry throat, making him swallow. She continued the process until the pouch was empty.

"Now it's just a matter of time," she sighed.

++++

Ginny was cold, she was hungry, and she was filthy. She'd somehow managed to keep the fire going but as drafty as the shack was, it did little good. Since Bellatrix had left, no one had returned. She'd been out of food and drink for quite some time. She looked up toward the roof when it started to rain. Searching desperately for something to hold water, she finally found an old discarded plastic cup. Throwing open the door, she ran outside and, bracing the cup with a couple of rocks, left it on the ground to collect rainwater. It may not have been the cleanest but it wasn't ocean water. She scrounged around and found another couple containers. One of them she braced, just like the cup. The other she held in her hand and drank greedily as soon as it filled.

It had been a day and a half since she'd seen Harry. She worried constantly about him. Suddenly, she felt something she hadn't felt in nearly a week. The cup dropped from her nerveless fingers as she concentrated on what she was feeling. _Harry! I can feel him again! I can feel him again! He's come out of the coma!_ She laughed until she cried. Dropping to her knees on the rocky ground, head in her hands, she cried in relief. All the stress and the not knowing of the past few days came pouring out.

++++

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry so he shut them again. He felt like he'd been stomped by thestrals, tossed around by giants, and then burned by Hagrid's skrewts. Every muscle screamed in agony when he moved. His parched throat both ached and burned. He felt weaker than he'd ever felt before. His hand moved to his throat but only made it halfway before stopping. The movement was enough to catch someone's attention.

"Harry?" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She was afraid she'd imagined the motion.

"Harry?" His eyes opened and she smiled. "Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you awake. I'm going to get the nurse. I'll be right back."

She ran to the nurse, waking everyone in the process. "Harry's awake!" she yelled.

Everyone crowded around Harry's bed. Pomfrey waved her wand over him and nodded satisfactorily.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you gave us all quite the scare, but I think you're going to recover just fine."

Cheers went up at that announcement. Someone placed Harry's glasses upon his nose. Looking around, he noticed one particular face missing. Frowning, he opened his mouth and tried to speak but winced at the pain in his throat.

Glances shifted around, everyone knowing what it was Harry was going to ask. Pomfrey distracted the youth with her medical questions.

"Don't try to talk. You over stressed your vocal chords while you were ill. Do you remember being ill?" Harry nodded. "How much do you remember? Hold up one finger for just a little, two for a lot." One finger. "Are you in any pain other than your throat?" Head nod. "One finger for a little, two for a lot." Two fingers. "Okay, I'm going to get you something for that in just a minute. I'll get you some ice chips for your throat but you still cannot try to speak. Understand?" Head nod.

Pomfrey left to gather the necessary potions, ice chips, and some tea. While she was doing that, Harry looked around again, opened his mouth and closed it again, frustrated. He mimicked writing.

Hermione retrieved one of her Muggle notebooks and a Muggle pen then handed them over. When he turned it around, one word had been written.

**Gin?**

More anxious glances around, shuffling of feet. Annoyed, Harry wrote something else and turned it around.

**What are you not telling me?**

The nurse returned before anyone could answer. She took one look at the questions he'd written prior to taking the notebook and pen away. She held up a few pieces of ice.

"Open up, Potter. These will help numb your throat immediately so you can get these other potions down."

Resignedly, he opened his mouth like a baby bird awaiting its meal. The cold shocked him at first but the numbness helped some. The next thing he was given was a crimson potion. Looking warily at it, he sniffed.

"It's just a Strengthening Solution. Now, drink up."

It hurt so bad to swallow, it took several minutes for him to finish. After a few more pieces of ice, he was given a deep blue potion for pain. The effect was nearly immediate. His screeching muscles became slightly roaring ones. He would have sighed in relief if he'd been able. After the blue one, Pomfrey handed him a melon-colored potion.

"One of the poisons you were given was from an Opium Poppy."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd heard of the drug and its addictive properties.

"I see you're familiar with it. This potion," she pointed to the drink in his hand, "will help counter those effects. This one you'll be taking on a regular basis for a while until you no longer suffer any addiction."

Because of the pain potion he'd just drank, this one didn't take quite so long to finish. Upon finishing that one, a cup of tea came next.

"It's just plain honey and lemon tea, Harry. It will help your throat, as well."

Finally, after the tea, he was given a potion he knew very well. It was purple in color. He wasn't ready for a Sleeping Draught yet but apparently he wasn't getting any answers right away. Harry looked at each of them and tried to convey his frustration with them before downing it and falling asleep.

"We're not going to be able to keep the truth from him for long," Hermione advised.

"Maybe we won't have to tell him," Ron suggested.

"We will. I'm not looking forward to his reaction, either."

Silence reigned as each of them remembered his delirious ranting fearing Ginny had been caught and taken to Voldemort.

++++

The next time Harry woke, he felt slightly stronger. He had a long way to go still and knew it, but he could tell he was on the mend. It was still agony to move and his throat was killing him but he was happy to be alive. Silently hissing at the pain, he reached out and grabbed his glasses. He looked at the sea of faces. The one he most wanted to see wasn't there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you today? Pain?"

Two fingers. He mimicked writing and was given his notebook and pen.

**Gin?**

Pomfrey looked at all the others. A thwack brought her attention back to Harry. He repeated the motion, hitting the notebook on his lap twice more to get everyone's attention. Then he wrote.

**Where's Gin?**

"Harry," Lily said quietly. "There's something we haven't told you, you're right. About two and a half days ago, two students impersonated Ron and Hermione and kidnapped Ginny."

At first, Harry didn't react. Then his head began swinging back and forth wildly, screaming 'No' over and over though nothing came out. Face hidden behind his hands, he allowed himself to shed the tears that suddenly filled his eyes. His shoulders shook with deep, silent sobs. Slowly, he recognized a feeling of warmth and comfort, love. He closed his eyes and wrapped himself in those feelings. At least she was still okay. Emotionally drained, his energy sapped, he lay down and dozed.

Two hours later, Harry woke again. While he'd been sleeping, his subconscious mind had begun formulating a plan to rescue Ginny. It was a wild idea but it might work. Getting everyone's attention once more, he wrote out what he was thinking.

**I think I can rescue Gin.**

"How do you propose to do that when none of us knows where she is?"

**My necklace.**

Hermione explained about the necklace and protection pendant Harry had received on his birthday from Bill.

"But I thought you had to visualize where it was you wanted to go," stated a confused Ron.

**I'll just visualize Ginny. That should do it.**

"What if you run into a Death Eater or ten?"

**It's a chance I'm willing to take. Just give me a Strengthening Solution and maybe that pain one too.**

"It's not a chance I'm willing to take, Mr. Potter. You can't verbalize your incantations. How are you going to do any magic?" asked McGonagall.

**I'm sure I could with Gin's help. Please?**

"No, it's out of the question."

**Then I'll go without those potions helping me.**

Minerva scrutinized the young man in the bed. She had no doubt he would do exactly as he said.

Turning to the nurse, she asked, "Would he be all right taking those two potions and then doing this?"

"You can't be serious, Minerva. Surely you don't expect me to okay this."

"Then you look into that boy's eyes and tell him you're not going to help because you know as well as I do that he's going to go anyway."

Pomfrey looked at Harry, noticed the determined air about him. Yes, she knew very well how stubborn young Potter could be. Admitting defeat, she went to retrieve the necessary potions.

After downing the potions, Harry clasped the pendant in his hand and pictured Ginny in his mind. A tingling sensation began at the pendant and radiated outward. Fog-like clouds rotated outward from his hand, making Harry slightly dizzy. Quickly, the clouds dissipated and to his utter frustration, nothing else happened. In his disgust, Harry threw the pendant away from him. The chain was still around his neck, however, and the pendant ended up resting against his back.

"It was worth a try, Harry. You're just too weak right now."

**It will work. I'll try again. IT WILL WORK.**

"You need to rest, Mr. Potter. You expended quite a bit of energy just now. More than you really have to spare."

The nurse's choice of words caught Harry off guard for a moment. Melancholy tried to seep into him but he outright refused to feel it. When the others turned away to discuss other options, Harry pulled the pendant back around. He, then, unbuttoned a few buttons from his pajama top, lay the pendant against his bare skin, over his heart, and put his hand over it. With his other hand, he surreptitiously retrieved his wand, not wanting to draw anyone's attention. Closing his eyes, he focused on Ginny, her being, her soul. He began to feel pulled along a track, as if he was traveling their connection to her location. With a _squelch_, he disappeared.

Turning at the sound, everyone gasped. Harry's bed was empty. He'd done it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The door to the shack flew open, startling Ginny. Rabastan Lestrange walked in, leering at her. Ginny shuddered feeling dirty on the inside now, not just the outside. She sat by the fireplace, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and stared at the Death Eater defiantly.

Rabastan licked his lips and smiled, revealing rotting teeth. "Still alive, are ya? Should've known you'd last awhile." He licked his lips again. "Me, I like 'em with some fire. Makes things much more fun."

He walked over to where Ginny still sat and roughly pulled her up. "On your feet." A shiver of perverse pleasure coursed through him as he rubbed himself against her.

A shiver coursed through Ginny, but of disgust, not pleasure. His breath smelled foul, his hair reminded her of Snape's and his unwashed body stank. Her mind sought some way to stop what was surely coming next, but she had no weapon, of any kind.

"Or better yet, on your knees."

He pushed her shoulders, forcing her to kneel in front of him. One hand continued to stroke himself a few seconds longer before lifting to unbuckle his belt. Pants undone, he reached out and grabbed Ginny by her hair and started to pull her closer but stilled at her words.

"I thought I was supposed to be saved for Voldemort," she said, thinking fast and furiously. "Won't he be upset to hear that you touched me before he could? Imagine what kind of discipline he'll use. Are you sure you want to risk that?"

Rabastan growled in frustration and shoved her away from him A few hard strokes later, he finished with a grunt. Not bothering to clean up, he fastened his pants, still glaring at Ginny, as if everything was her fault.

"What does he really want with me anyway? I deserve at least that much. You know I'm not going anywhere. How can I?"

Rabastan smirked. "Same thing he's always wanted. To take over the world and you're his tool."

Ginny stared at the man in front of her. She had absolutely no idea how she could help Voldemort achieve his evil goal.

"Don't know, do ya? Well, let me be the one to enlighten you. You see, when two people bond, it's a great experience, so they say. The thing is, when one of the two dies, the other's soul begins to mourn and dies soon after. So, the Dark Lord is hoping you'll die soon and at his hand, taking that bloody pain of a boyfriend with you."

Laughing, he walked away from her to the door. Turning back, he added, "Hope you're ready, 'cause the next visitor you have will be Him, if you're still alive."

He shut the door and was gone, leaving Ginny in a state of shock. She hadn't known that little fact about Bonded couples. _How could Voldemort's followers know that and not us? Or did Dumbledore know and not tell us? It seems Harry and I need to have a little talk with the Headmaster and he'd better seem genuinely surprised to hear of that fact._

She began pacing the floor, thinking of that conversation and Harry, but mostly Harry. Suddenly, a squelch came from in front of the couch. Cautiously peering over the back of the couch, she walked up to investigate. At first, she thought she was imagining things. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again. Harry lay in the space right in front of the couch, eyes closed, chest heaving as if he'd just run a marathon.

Several things went through her mind. First, she wondered how he'd managed to find her. Then she worried that he'd somehow been captured and brought here with her. Lastly, she wondered if someone was impersonating him, like they'd done Hermione and Ron. Why they'd do that, she hadn't a clue, but the thought was still there. Keeping her distance, she walked around the side of the couch to see him clearly.

Harry opened his eyes and studied his surroundings, eyes widening when they found Ginny. A giant smile on his face, he weakly got to his feet and tried to close the distance between them, puzzled when she backed away.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, attempting to see past the exterior to the person inside. "Who are you really?"

Harry put his hands against his chest in an 'It's me' gesture. He pointed to his throat and shook his head, attempting to convey the idea that he couldn't speak. He silently begged her with his eyes to believe him. Deciding to let her come to him, he stayed put.

"How do I know you're really Harry? How did you get here?"

Harry held out the pendant so she could see it better. Realizing she stood too far away to see it properly, Harry removed it from around his neck for the first time since putting it on back on his birthday. Holding it out, he encouraged her to take it.

Ginny didn't take it, but she did study it a little closer. She remembered what Bill had told them about the pendant's 'special qualities'. Still, that alone wasn't enough to convince her.

"For all I know, you took that from Harry. I need real proof. Tell me something only Harry and I would know." 

Again, Harry pointed to his neck and shook his head. He opened his mouth and tried to force air past his taxed vocal chords but nothing came out. Wincing from pain and frustration, he wracked his brain for something only the two of them knew then looked around for something to write with, cursing himself in his mind that he didn't think to bring paper and pen. Finally finding a stick, he scratched something in the dirt next to the fireplace.

**After 1st poisoning**... He made sure she'd read it before wiping the dirt clear to write again.

T**wins caught us kissing in hallway.**

Immediately upon reading this, Ginny threw her arms around Harry and nearly knocked him over. She ran her hands over his chest and felt his heartbeat. Then they raced over his face and into his hair. In the next instant, their mouths were fused together. She was dirty, she was sure her mouth had gotten fuzzy, and she knew she smelled not-so-nice but since Harry didn't seem to care, neither did she. Tears slipped from beneath her lids to meet and join with their counterparts, forming a single spot of wetness.

Weak and out of breath, Harry pulled back and sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap and holding her close. Burying his face against her neck, he let the rest of the tears fall as they washed away his fear for her. He hadn't known what he'd find when he'd attempted to reach her but to find her whole and unharmed was more than he'd expected.

The next several minutes, they shared tears as they shared relief at the other's well-being. Raising his head, Harry gazed into Ginny's tear bright eyes and mouthed 'I love you.' Ginny replaced the necklace around Harry's neck and gave him another soft kiss. Harry placed one hand over the pendant on his chest, as before, and placed one of her hands over his. With his free arm, he held her tightly against him. Closing his eyes, he pictured his bed in the Hospital wing and willed them to be there. Energy waning, he drew on Ginny's magic, feeling it flow freely to his core. A squelch sounded and they left the little shack far behind.

oooooooo

They missed the bed. Reappearing on the floor in the middle of the room, Harry lay there, too drained to move. Their sudden appearance brought everyone running over. Pomfrey checked Ginny over and deemed her fit enough. After calling for Whimsy to bring some food and drink, she levitated Harry to a bed, checked him over and muttered under her breath about stubborn Potter boys. Harry, having no strength left, smiled weakly at her before falling asleep.

Whimsy brought a tray laden with fruits, breads, and cheeses. Some goblets, a pitcher of water and one of pumpkin juice also sat on the tray. When Ginny had had her fill, Hermione took her to get a shower and change of clothes, before Ginny was completely bombarded with questions.

"You should take some time to rest," advised Hermione gently, sitting on the foot of the bed, watching her friend. "You heard Madam Pomfrey. Harry used way more energy than he really had. He's going to be out for awhile. Stay here and get some sleep."

"I'll get some sleep but I'll do it with Harry at my side."

Hermione nodded in resignation. She'd known what Ginny's response would be and, to be honest, she couldn't really blame her. If it had been Ron who'd been so ill and then she'd been taken, Hermione knew she wouldn't want to leave Ron's side, either, once she'd been able to return. She still couldn't believe they were together now. She'd definitely have to thank Harry when he was awake to hear it.

Upon their return to the Hospital wing, Dumbledore asked Ginny to go over everything that had happened. Eyebrows raised at the revelation of how Draco had delivered the poison both times. When Ginny got to the part about why they'd wanted her and what they'd hoped would happen, she watched the wily Headmaster closely and was dismayed at what she saw.

"You knew, didn't you?" she accused angrily. "You knew and didn't bother to tell anyone, especially us. How could you keep that from us?"  
In his bed, Harry suddenly felt as if he was caught in a thunderstorm and, moaning, began to stir. Catching the sound and movement, Lily turned to Ginny.

"Ginny," she said quietly but firmly, "you need to try to stay calm. Harry's waking up."

Glancing over at her love's face and stirring form, she closed her eyes and attempted to put a lid on her anger. Harry needed to sleep and he wouldn't get it if she remained riled. Breathing deeply, she sent some calm and comfort to Harry through their link, before opening her eyes. Noting she'd been successful at calming him, she smiled slightly and then turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I rather thought you had enough to be going on with. I didn't want to add to it. It was a mistake not to tell you. I apologize. If there's ever anything else I learn about your...situation...I'll let you know what it is."

Suddenly feeling tired, she nodded and yawned simultaneously. All she wanted now was to be left alone and to sleep. Ginny felt as if the nurse had read her mind when she spoke.

"Okay, that's enough for now. She needs to sleep just as much as Mr. Potter. Everyone out, and this time I mean everyone."

Several hugs, kisses, and 'welcome backs' later, the room was finally empty. Madame Pomfrey knew of the Union but years of believing young folks shouldn't share beds were hard to overcome. Poppy took pity on the young witch this time and expanded Harry's bed. Perhaps she couldn't empathize with what they'd just gone through, but she could sympathize.

Ginny sent the nurse a grateful look then climbed into the bed next to Harry. Before she could even settle in, Harry, sensing her presence, rolled over and pulled her close, sighing contentedly, slumbering on. The steady _thump thump_ of his heart and rise and fall of his chest lulled her to sleep.

ooooo

_Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, rain poured. Entire families, men, women, and children were locked inside their houses while the houses themselves were set on fire. The screams that reached him were music to his ears. Smoke permeated the air and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent._

In the middle of the street Voldemort punished Bellatrix and Rabastan for allowing their prisoner to escape. He cursed them over and over, using the Cruciatus. The Death Eaters' screams mingled with those of the nearby families and it pleased him greatly.

Harry woke with a start, trembling violently, sweat pouring from his face and chest, breathing heavily. Heart racing, he reached up and rubbed his throbbing scar. That hadn't happened for quite some time and it certainly bothered him that it had begun again.

"You want to talk about it?" came Ginny's quiet inquiry. She'd known the moment it had begun and pulled him out as soon as she could.

Harry sat up and reached for the ever present notebook and pen. Thinking back over what he'd seen, he realized it hadn't been much, thanks to a certain witch who now sat beside him, patiently waiting.

**Families were being burned alive, Gin,** he wrote. **I could hear their screams, could smell the smoke. Out in the middle of the street, Voldemort used the Cruciatus on Bellatrix and Rabastan because you escaped.**

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Ginny enfolded Harry in a bone crushing hug. Silently, she thought Rabastan deserved it for what he'd almost made her do. Shivering at the memory, she pushed the revulsion she'd felt down deep, hoping to keep Harry from noticing. No such luck.

Harry pulled back and studied her carefully. He got the impression there was more to that shiver and flash of revulsion he'd felt from her than just his dream. Leaning back, he waited, for he knew, if he waited long enough, she'd tell him what was bothering her.

Sighing heavily, she told him what had transpired just before he'd arrived at the shack. By the time she'd finished, she didn't need their link in order to tell how upset Harry was. His eyes were hard green rocks, his nostrils flared, jaw clamped shut, chest heaved and his hands were fisted tightly. Judging by the furious storm raging inside him, Ginny knew sending him peace and calm wasn't going to work. She decided to use it instead.  
Closing the curtain around them, Ginny moved the notebook and pen to the bedside table. Then, sitting on her knees, she proceeded to snog Harry senseless before pushing him backward and straddling his hips.

"Hmm. I hope you're just happy to see me," she said, a wicked grin on her face.

She started unbuttoning his pajama top when he closed his hands over hers in an attempt to stop her.

"Let me do this. Please. It will help...both of us."

_How could I possibly deny her this after what she'd just told me?_ He acquiesced and moved his hands to rest lightly on her thighs. The cool air against his now partially bare chest gave him goose bumps. The butterfly kisses she rained across his chest, down his stomach and back up to his mouth, made him shiver, breath quickening. He'd have thought he was too weak for this, but he'd have thought wrong.

Her hips jerked against his causing another intense emotion to take up residence inside him. Problem was, the motion caused the bed to squeak. Freezing at the sound, they listened intently for footsteps. Hearing nothing but their harsh breathing, they continued kissing. Hips moved and, again, the bed complained. Once more, they froze and listened. Several heartbeats later, kissing resumed. Not wanting to take any more chances, when Ginny pressed against him again, he held her there, not allowing her to move, and pressed himself upward.

Not being able to move added a new level of intensity to the familiar need. Ginny thought it so hot, she was amazed nothing caught fire. Pressing downward, she found she could still move the slightest little bit. So she did, once, twice. It was enough. Suddenly, she buried her face in Harry's shoulder in the effort to keep quiet as she was consumed by tsunamis of pleasure. As it was, little moans still escaped.

For Harry, just being against her almost made him lose control. Her first movement, slight though it was, sent him on his way. They met in pleasure's storm and rode it out together. For the first time, Harry was glad no sound could escape his throat. He could have shouted at the intensity of what he was feeling and he instinctively knew it wouldn't be much longer before he and Ginny became married in every sense of the word.

They lay there several moments, neither able to move. Ginny finally lifted her head and, looking into Harry's eyes, was satisfied at what she saw. No longer were they haunted or angry but tired and happy. Also noticing his realization regarding their physical relationship, she nodded in agreement. Scooting onto her side, head on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his waist, she fell asleep seconds after Harry.

ooooo

Two weeks later, Harry was still staying in the Hospital wing, but he could finally speak, even if it was only a raspy croak. He was also down to only two potions a day. A very mild pain potion and the anti-addiction one. He learned he'd have to spend one final week in the ward before Pomfrey would release him. No amount of cajoling did any good. The nurse was firm. One more week.

Another thing Harry had learned, to his utter embarrassment, was that he'd done a lot of talking while he'd been ill, which was part of the reason he'd lost his voice. It had come about one weekend morning when Ginny had asked for some privacy for a while and closed the curtain on the two of them when their friends had left. She sat facing him on the bed and just looked at him. It made him feel antsy.

"What?" he rasped.

"Harry," she paused, gathering her thoughts. "I want you to know something. That whole thing with Riddle's diary, it's what brought us to where we are now. As horrible as the experience was at the time, I wouldn't change it. You were twelve, Harry. You weren't expected to speak out against an adult, even if it was Draco's father. There's nothing to forgive."

Color drained from Harry's face and he suddenly felt queasy. "How did you know?"

"While you were delirious, you started talking. A lot of it had to do with your experiences here at school but you did talk about some of your earlier experiences, too."

Harry weakly groaned, drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry," she softly said while running her fingers through his hair. "None of us think of you any differently. We just wish you'd actually said how you felt."

Ginny's choice of pronouns jerked his head back up. "Us? We? Who all heard this?"

Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable but answered his question. "All of us. As in me, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Cherish, my parents, your parents, Dudley, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Madam Pomfrey, Professors Sprout and Snape, Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall probably heard most of it, too."

"Great," Harry muttered. "Just bloody great."

"Harry, answer me this. Have any of those people I just told you about treated you any differently?" 

Thinking back, he realized that no, they actually hadn't. Not a single person had let on that they knew all the secrets he'd kept locked inside. Realizing Ginny actually wanted him to answer, he shook his head.

"See? There's nothing to feel bad about."

Harry was on the verge of retorting when Ginny interrupted. "You have to let it go, all that guilt and pain. Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded somewhat uncertainly. He trusted her completely, he just didn't know where she was going with that question.

"Close your eyes." She waited for him to comply. "Now I want you to remember those things you feel guilty over or ashamed of." Pause. "Now I want you to put them in a box and seal it up tight. Once you've got it sealed, throw that box into the stream behind The Burrow and watch it float away."

After doing as Ginny suggested, Harry had to admit he did feel lighter. Opening his eyes, he smiled and asked, "How did you know of that little trick?"

"It's something Mum used to do with us."

"Thanks."

ooooo

Another thing he'd learned during his stay in the ward, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had been caught and sentenced to house arrest, not being allowed to study or sit their O.W.L.s. They were being forced to repeat their fifth year.

"Not bad enough, if you ask me," groused Ginny.

The original quartet were sitting around Harry's bed talking over this latest bit of news. Dumbledore had just been there to update Harry on the situation.

"What I can't believe is that Draco managed to brew a poisonous potion made specifically to react to Harry and not anyone else."

Hermione had that look on her face that said 'There's more to this and I will figure it out.'

"I mean," she continued, "that's tricky work. Having put that stuff on everyone's plate, he could have poisoned all of us, but only Harry was. As good as Draco may be, I don't think he's that good."

"What, you think he had help? But who?"

"Anyone, Ginny. It could have been any of the Death Eaters. All they'd have to do is brew it, give it to Lucius who would then give it to Draco."

"Nothing can be done about it now," Harry whispered.

To change the subject, Ron jumped into the conversation. "So, next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend, finally. You going to get to go, Harry?"

Hermione looked at her boyfriend as if he'd suddenly declared he hated the Chudley Cannons. "Of course he can't go, Ron. He's just barely got his strength back and she's still keeping him another week. She's not going to let him go."

Harry sighed. They may have begun dating but their squabbling hadn't stopped. Deciding to try to head off one of Hermione's rants, he talked over her, or at least tried to.

"She's right, Ron. I can't go. I can't even play Quidditch now."

"Oh. Well, the Seeker spot will always be yours for when you're cleared to play and we'll bring you back some stuff from Hogsmeade."

"Thanks."

ooooo

Finally, the day came for Harry's good-bye to the Hospital wing, again. Unfortunately, he also had to say good-bye to Ginny. She hadn't had a chance to do any Christmas shopping and this was likely the only chance she'd get.

"I'll only be gone a little while."

"It's okay, Gin. Take as long as you want."

They stood off to the side of the main doorway, ignoring the gathering crowd waiting to leave the school.

"I will and 'as long as I want' won't be too long. I just hate leaving you here."

Harry smiled encouragingly, while inside he felt disappointed for not getting to go. It was like third year all over again.

"Just go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back. Besides, I can use the time to try and catch up on my studies. I'm way behind, remember?"

"Of course I do."

Leaning in, Ginny gave Harry a lingering kiss.

"Oh, come on!" griped Ron as he pulled Ginny away. "It's not like you'll be apart forever. It's just a little trip down to Hogsmeade and back."

Ron missed the dangerous look in Harry's eyes but Hermione didn't. "Um, Ron, why don't we let them be and just go on into Hogsmeade."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ron complained, "It's just a simple walk into the village."

Ron glanced at Harry and then looked again. His mate had a look in his eyes that he, Ron, had seen only twice before. Once, last year, when he and Harry hadn't been speaking. His own fault, of course. He'd made the mistake of insulting Ginny. Harry had shoved him against a tree, arm at his throat and threatened him. The second time was when Harry and Ginny had been reclining on the common room couch when, he, Ron, had come along and pulled her away from Harry. Much like he'd just...Uh oh. Harry had nearly hit him then and his eyes were just as hard then as they were now.

Letting Ginny go as if he'd been burned, he turned to Hermione. "I think you're right. Let's go."

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Harry returned his attention to Ginny, who was smiling.

"What?"

She tilted her head a little then said with a laugh, "I like it when you go all 'MINE' over me."

At Harry's puzzled look, she laughed again. "What else would you call what just happened between you and Ron? You did it last year, too. I thought you were going to hit Ron, right there in the common room. I bet he remembered that, too. It would explain why he changed his tune so fast."

"I felt like like hitting him. I don't know. It was like this monster in my chest jumped up and begged me to hit Ron."

"It showed but don't worry. It's a good thing. Now, he'll leave us alone for a bit."

A final kiss and Ginny was hurrying down the lane that led to Hogsmeade. Harry watched her leave then noticed another couple, shyly holding hands. He couldn't believe it when Neville asked his permission to date Cherish. All he could do was stare at the teen a moment before telling Neville he hadn't needed to ask. He was happy for them. Cherish seemed able to pull the guy out of his shell more than anyone else had. Heaving a sigh, he decided he might as well try to get some work done.

ooooo

Harry was back in classes and hated it. People were still talking about his latest stay in the Hospital wing in voices barely quieted. He guessed he should have expected it; he'd always been the subject of gossip. He'd just figured, by now, something else would have caught their attention. His voice still hadn't fully returned but was improving. Now it just sounded as if he had a bad cold.

Most of his professors, at least, had taken everything into account and not called upon him to speak during class. Most, but not all. Tort seemed to think it her personal duty to make sure he spoke as much as was possible. She quizzed them on the last chapter they had read and called upon Harry for the lengthiest of answers. Needless to say, towards the end of class, his voice was back to a scratchy whisper.

When called upon, once again, to answer a question, Harry opened his mouth but hardly anything would come out.

"What was that, Mr. Potter? I don't think we heard you."

Narrowing his eyes, loathing her smug smile, he tried to answer but his voice just wouldn't cooperate. A whisper was all he was going to get.

"Speak up, Mr. Potter. You're not being heard." Her tone had gone from smug to stern.

When he just sat there, refusing to open his mouth, she shook her head. "Typical. You have the entire class waiting to hear you and you refuse to speak but you insist on speaking and being heard when it's not your turn. I guess a punishment is in order. Detention tonight and bring Miss Weasley. I think she'll be interested to know what's going on. One more refusal out of you, Mr. Potter, and it's no more Quidditch."

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone scrambled out the door.

"That was completely unfair."

"Of course it was, Hermione, it's Tort," reminded Ron.

Harry started to reply to that but Hermione stopped him. "No, don't talk, Harry. Save what's left of your voice. It'll give your vocal chords a break."

Nodding, Harry followed his two friends into the Great Hall.

Ooooo

That evening, Harry and Ginny showed up at Tort's office for Harry's detention.

"Good, right on time. And I see you brought Miss Weasley."

"Mrs. Potter," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"You heard me."

"Watch your tone with me or you'll be in detention next."

"Gin," Harry interrupted. All he had to do was look at her for her to get the idea.

When Ginny remained silent, Tort smiled as if she'd won the war. "Now, sit down you two. Mr. Potter will be doing some lines. Miss Weasley, you'll watch."

Tort handed some parchment and a quill colored blood red with black along the fringe.

"You won't be needing ink. Now, you'll be writing 'I will speak up and be heard' until I say to quit."

Wondering what Tort's ulterior motive was for Ginny to be there, he put the quill to parchment and began to write. Halfway through the first sentence, Ginny gave a little shriek.

"Ow!"

She shook her left hand trying to dispel the pain. Upon seeing why her hand suddenly burned, she gasped, head shooting up to look at their professor in disbelief. Out of all the things the professor had done, this was the most unbelievable. Using a Blood Quill was an arresting offense and a short time in Azkaban came with it but to use a Companion Blood Quill earned you a long stay in Azkaban. Finally realizing Harry had been trying to get her attention, she turned to him, still in shock.

"What's the matter?"

Silently, Ginny showed him her hand and watched as he paled, clamping his jaw in an effort to keep from speaking. His eyes were as hard as jade and yet burned with a fury she'd never seen. The framed photos began to rattle on their hooks and papers from Tort's desk began flapping and falling to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" the professor asked in her simpering voice.

Tort speaking was the gasoline to Harry's fire and he exploded. The photos fell from the walls, glass breaking into tiny shards. The papers ripped themselves into pieces then caught fire. An angrily waved hand and the photos gathered up together and hurtled towards the professor, who screeched and dived under her desk, slamming into the wall behind the now hiding Tort.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Harry asked, his rasping voice doing nothing to mask his raging anger.

He waved his other hand in a slashing motion, and the burning bits of paper also flew at the Defense professor, going under the desk this time. She yelled and jumped out from under the desk, patting out the hem of her robes.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is you using something like..._that_ on students."

Another wave of a hand sent the chalkboard rolling menacingly toward the now frightened professor.

"What's wrong is you abusing your position to further your ideals. You're evil and all you spread is evil and hate."

Hands waved jerkily, angrily slashing, creating a chaos very representative of the storm howling inside him. Several long minutes later, shaking himself out of the trance-like state his anger had put him in, he looked around at the destruction that used to be Tort's office, breathing heavily and feeling a little weak. The photo frames were in splinters, the glass in pieces, the photos, themselves, shredded. The drapery around the window, added since he'd last been there, appeared as if a wolf had attacked them. Burning bits of paper floated down from the ceiling. The chalkboard had been split into three pieces. Tort's desktop resembled the pointy end of an egg. Professor Tort cowered in the corner. To his left, Harry saw Ginny nonchalantly standing there as if a major storm hadn't just blown through. She was even smiling drolly.

Seeing that Harry was done, Tort gathered herself, stomped over to him and wagged her finger in his face, despite having just witnessed Harry's temper.

"That's it. I've had it with you. No more Quidditch for you, ever. You're hereby banned from ever playing again. You shall be in detention for the rest of the year. Cornelius will be hearing about this and I daresay that new decrees are warranted. Just wait."

Noting the look on Ginny's face, she stomped over to Ginny. "And you missy, you didn't help me at all. Just stood there looking smug. You could have been hurt."

Ginny snorted at that. She'd stood still and let Harry's rage play out around her knowing he wouldn't allow anything to hurt her. In fact, she'd noticed, with the glass shards from the frames, he'd redirected their route around her. It may have appeared that he was out of control, and maybe he was close, but he'd had enough control to protect her. Looking around at the damage, she had to admit, it was an impressive bit of wandless magic. He'd done it all with his own magic.

Seeing Ginny wasn't the least bit concerned, Tort changed tactics. "Okay then, maybe this will get through to you. All team sports are disbanded unless I give permission otherwise. Effective immediately."

Smiling at the outrage on their faces, she continued, "And also, the Ministry no longer recognizes hand-fastings as actual marriages, so you can remove those hideous bracelets now. You, Miss Weasley, will be staying in your proper dorm. Mr. Potter, you'll be in your proper dorm. Boys and girls will no longer be allowed to be less than two feet from each other. In between classes and during class, the distance will be reduced to eighteen inches. At mealtimes, and only at the tables, the spell will have no effect. I have been waiting for this for quite some time. I just needed an excuse and you, Potter, have given it to me. Proximity spells are already in place. If you get too close, you'll get a shocking surprise. And to keep either of you out of the other's dorm room, spells are in place to block you from entering the wrong doorway."

"You can't do that. The Minister is the only one who can make those kinds of laws."

"Oh, but I can, missy, because I have the Minister's ear. He'll agree to anything once I tell him it's to help get this school in order."

"How will I get my clothes if I can't go through the boys' doorway?"

"Not to worry. They've already been moved and a bed is waiting for you, too. The same for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry had been rubbing his bracelet and the action caught Tort's attention. "I see you have yet to remove those bracelets. Are you trying to get yourselves expelled?"

"They won't come off," Harry rasped defiantly. "They can't be removed until the year and one day time period is up."

"Oh, that's rubbish."

After several attempts to remove them had failed, she cast a modified Disillusionment Charm on them.

"Now I don't have to look at them."

The couple rubbed their wrists. In their minds, they knew the bracelets were still there, but their hands told them the bracelets were gone. They could no longer feel them.

"You're lucky I don't have you expelled but I believe in second chances. Now, get out of here."

ooooo

"I'm sorry, Gin. It's all my fault. I completely lost it."

"We'll get around it in some way and she'll get what's coming to her."

Ginny reached out to grab his hand but as soon as her hand crossed that distance barrier, both of them were shocked by a fairly strong electric charge.

"Ow!" both cried.

"That's what she meant by 'shocking surprise'."

"Dumbledore won't stand for this."

"Gin, he may not have a choice."

That thought occupied their minds as they made their way back to the common room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

True to her word, the very next morning, new decrees were in place and so were the spells keeping students apart. Neither Harry nor Ginny slept well the previous night and it showed. Both slumped into the Great Hall, pale, red-eyed and yawning. Instead of eating, the pair slumped over onto the table top, arms folded on the table, heads resting on top of their arms, facing each other. They sat shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee. Since meals would be the only times they'd be allowed to touch, they planned to take full advantage, forty-five minutes for sleep, fifteen minutes for eating. All too soon, they were shaken awake.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, looking worried.

"'S all right, Hermione," yawned Harry. "Not your fault."

Sluggishly, he put a bit of food on a plate and began to eat.

Oooo

Two days under the new rules, everyone noticed how badly Harry and Ginny were beginning to look. Behind hands, whispers and looks followed them everywhere. Cherish, fearing what would happen if things continued as they were, sent a note home, hoping they could do something. She'd overheard Ron say something about Harry dreaming again, whatever that meant. It wasn't good, that much she knew.

Two days after that, Falco returned with a note. Removing the rolled parchment, Cherish gave the bird a bit of bacon before he flew off to the Owlery. Anxiously, she read the note, recognizing the writing to be from her Mum.

**Dear Cherish,**

**I know things are bad there at school. I've heard some nasty things being said around here at the Ministry. Unfortunately, there's nothing your father or I can do at this time. Tort has Fudge on her side and Fudge has made it so he has absolute power. Try to hang in there. We're working on something and keeping notes on Fudge, all he's done, so when the time comes, he'll pay. Keep an eye on Harry and Ginny. If anything happens, let us know. Harry's proven himself to be resourceful, though, I'm sure they'll find some way around this.**

**Love from home,**

**Mum**

Definitely not what she had hoped. She wondered what it was her parents were doing. Cherish stuffed the note in her pocket and hurried off to class.

Oooo

"Maybe we shouldn't have the meeting tonight," worried Hermione, gazing at Harry's and Ginny's exhausted forms.

"Of course we should," Harry replied through a yawn. "Do you really want to let that hag win?"

"Everyone is counting on us and with Dementors in Voldemort's forces, we need to work on the charm."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Ginny cut her off. "Look, it'll be Christmas in a few weeks. Harry and I can catch up on sleep then. What if something happens between now and then and the Dementors are involved? Everyone needs to be prepared."

Not able to find fault with the logic, Hermione held her tongue.

Soon, students began filing into the Come and Go Room and sat, keeping distance between them. Harry stood up to address them, mustering all the energy he possibly could.

"Okay, tonight I thought we'd practice something that I feel is vital, the Patronus Charm." He let the excited chatter wane before going on. "It's a very difficult charm; some adults can't perform it. Don't get upset if you don't get it on the first, second, third, or tenth time you try. It took me several tries before I got it. Remember, even a mist can help. A Patronus is a reflection of the castor, in other words, some aspect of yourself will be revealed by your Patronus."

Someone raised their hand and asked Harry what his Patronus was. It was a first year student who hadn't seen Harry compete in the Tournament the previous year. Thinking of a happy memory, Harry raised his wand and spoke the incantation. Nothing happened. Concentrating, he tried again, only to get a wisp of mist. Frustrated, he thought of all the memories he had and chose the memory of his and Ginny's ceremony and having his parents and new-found sister to witness it. He lost himself in it a moment before opening his eyes, flourished his wand and shouted the incantation again. This time, however, a silvery phoenix burst forth and silently flew around the room eliciting gasps, especially from those who knew it had changed, before dissolving.

Visibly trembling from the effort and completely shocked at the change, Harry took a minute then spoke again. "As you can see, it isn't easy. It's imperative to think about the happiest memory you have, to lose yourself in it, remember how you felt at that moment. Then try to cast it. The incantation is Expecto Patronum."

"If our Patronus says something about us, what does yours mean?" asked another young member.

"To be honest, I don't know for sure, but I can guess." He glanced at Ginny and gave her a small sheepish smile.

"I didn't know a Patronus could change," commented an older student. Seeing the looks of confusion on the faces of the first years and one third year in particular, he explained. "Harry's Patronus last year was a stag."

All eyes turned to Harry. Shrugging he answered, "I didn't either." _Shouldn't be too surprised since Ginny and I are about as close as two people can be. She's a part of me, after all._

Before anyone could ask anything further along those lines, he motioned for everyone to stand and begin. Shouts and frustrated growls filled the room. After several minutes, _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ filled the room.

Harry had been trying to rest when the cheers sounded. Looking up, he saw a hippogriff fly around the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had cast it. Turning to the love of his life, he smiled wistfully, longing suddenly filling him. He wanted to hold her, to feel her soft skin, her smooth hair as it ran through his fingers. He longed to breathe in her scent. His arms actually ached to wrap around her. Instead, he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and sighed. _Just a little bit longer. Then it'll be Christmas. If I can just hang on 'til then..._

Another Patronus caught his attention. This one looked to be a beaver in a waddling kind of glide. Looking for the source, his eyes landed on Hermione. She stood proudly, watching as the animal made its way around the room. A badger joined the beaver. Expecting it to be a Hufflepuff who'd cast it, Harry was surprised to see the confusion on Ron's face. Wisps of vapor and mist hung in the air as others, encouraged by the success they'd seen, continued to try.

Just as the beaver and badger were fading out, a fox and coyote took their place, wrestling each other around the group.

"I did it!" whooped Fred, pointing to the coyote.

"Me too!" sounded George, pointing at the fox.

More and more Patronuses lit the room. Harry couldn't help but be proud of what everyone had accomplished. Glancing at his watch, he let out a sharp whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Congratulations to all those who managed a Patronus. If you couldn't do it, don't worry, we'll keep practicing up until Christmas. We'll be working on Shield Charms next. Now, it's time to go."

After everyone had gone, a few at a time, Harry headed back to where their group still sat. He noticed Cherish was frustrated. Neville seemed disappointed, Dudley in awe, and everyone else excited. Everyone else but Ron. He looked a bit grumpy. When he was within hearing distance, Harry nearly rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Hermione to analyze something like a Patronus._

"...no surprise Ginny's was a hippogriff. It's the animal representation of how Harry sees her and since Harry's a part of her..."

Harry met Ginny's gaze and they both rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"That makes sense but mine doesn't," groused Ron. "A badger? I'm not a Hufflepuff. What in the bloody hell does a badger have to do with me?"

"Well," Hermione suddenly looked anxious. "Please don't get upset, Ron. Badgers are known to be a bit cantankerous, easily upset and, well, that kind of fits, don't you think?"

Collectively, the group held its breath waiting for Ron's reaction to being called testy. When he only shrugged his shoulders in response, everyone sighed. Hoping to interject some humor into the situation, Hermione finished her explanation.

"Besides, badgers are known to live in burrows."

Even Ron laughed at the irony. As the laughter died down, Hermione turned her thoughts to her own Patronus.

"So what does mine say about me?"

"That's easy, Hermione," Ron immediately replied. "Beavers are constantly doing something, constantly working, just like you're constantly studying."

Thinking upon that bit of insightful news, from Ron no less, Hermione slowly nodded. "I think you're right. I do tend to get carried away sometimes."

"And we wouldn't want it any other way," Ron said, a bit sappily.

Harry turned to Neville and Cherish. "I meant what I said. We'll keep practicing until Christmas holidays. I'm sure you'll get it."

ooooo

"Hey, Potter!" sneered a Draco wannabe, Procyon Gomeisa.

Harry would have liked nothing better than to ignore the irritating git but seeing as said git was blocking his path, there would be no ignoring him.

"What do you want?"

"Ooooo, touchy now, aren't we? Just wanted you to know that just because Draco's not here, for now, it doesn't mean you're going to be left alone."

Really beginning to get irritated, Harry tried to shove past the Slytherin, giving him a little extra shove in the process.

"Temper, temper," clucked Procyon. "Hey, Potter!" he yelled at Harry's retreating back. "Seems to me like you need a little action. Oh, wait, you can't get any!" He laughed uproariously at his own joke.

"Just ignore him, Harry," Hermione advised, as she and Ron hurried to keep up with Harry's angry steps.

"What did it look like I did, Hermione?" he almost yelled.

Slamming his book bag on the desk he sat down and rubbed face. He was angry, yes, but he was also tired. He'd been seeing horrific things every night now and it was wearing him down. He'd taken to Silencing his part of the dorm but Ron had still managed to notice and wake him up. Hardest of all to endure was the aching loneliness he felt at seeing Ginny and not being able to hold her. It was just getting to be more than he could bear.

"Um, sorry, Hermione. Didn't mean to yell at you. It's just...," he glanced at Ron and said, "You may want to plug your ears for this." then continued speaking to Hermione. "There may be a grain of truth in what that git said. Remember what it was like, back in the summer, when Ginny and I needed to be touching in order to be comfortable?"

"Of course I do but..."

Confusion gave way to understanding. "That need is back, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, and it's stronger this time. It's like it's building up and I have no way to let it go. I'm half-afraid if I get angry, I'll lose control and hurt someone."

At her confused look, Harry glanced around to see the classroom was nearly empty. For once, he was thankful they were early.

"How far have you and Ron progressed in your relationship?"

"Oi! That's not any of your business!" Ron's indignant yell drew a few looks in their direction from the few students who were also early.

"I know it's personal. I was just wondering if it was the same with you."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

Ron turned away and plugged his ears again, lightly singing and looking everywhere but at the other two.

"Well-" He only hoped Ginny wasn't upset over him discussing their private lives with Hermione. "Well, you know Ginny and I-we haven't-you know. You also know there's other ways to enjoy being together than, um, you know."

Both their faces turned red and Harry looked away, a hand mussing his hair, one knee bouncing up and down. Once he felt the heat in his face fade, he turned back to Hermione.

"When Ginny and I are together, like that, our magic is involved as well. It flows through us. That's why I was wondering if it was the same with you. That's also why I'm afraid to get very angry with anyone right now. Our magic, other than classes and HEDGE, has no other outlet and it seems that the Union created a major one. It's like our magic was used to flowing between the two of us and now suddenly it's been blocked and is slowly building up."

"I wish I knew what to say, Harry, or how to help. But, um, well," glancing quickly at Ron, still with fingers in his ears, "our magic is involved, too."

As soon as she made the last statement she turned away, red faced. Harry, lost in his own speculations regarding his situation, missed it at first. When it dawned on him what she'd admitted to, he grinned and, seeing Hermione's blushing face, began snickering. He would have been smacked but she remembered Tort's spell at the last moment.

Even if it wasn't a visual he wanted, knowing he and Ginny weren't unique in that regard made him feel a bit better. Now if he could just figure out how to get his girl back into his arms...

ooooo

More and more students were getting fed up with Tort and her ways. The next HEDGE meeting filled the room to nearly overflowing. All the newcomers were split into another group to be caught up as quickly as they could, Hermione leading them. The rest continued practicing the Patronus Charm for half the session. Several more Patronuses flew around the room.

Two of them, a cocker spaniel and the other a greyhound, pounced on each other as they floated. Looking for their "owners", Harry found Cherish and Neville standing as close as they were allowed and watching the dogs play. He didn't know much about dogs but he knew greyhounds were fast, so that one likely was Cherish's. It bothered him a little that both of them were dogs, as if there was a serious connection between Neville and his sister, though, he figured he could be making too much out of it. Catching Ginny's eye and lifted brow, he knew she was thinking the same.

Calling a halt to the practice, Harry started them on Shield Charms.

"The incantation is 'Protego' and they will deflect any minor to medium spells."

"What about that one you used against the dragons on the train ride here?" shouted one.

"That's a special one and much harder to produce. To be honest, I had never used that one and wasn't sure I could produce it. I just knew I had to try."

To derail any more questions, he set the group into pairs and had them shoot minor jinxes at their partners while the other tried to deflect them.

The Come and Go Room's door opened and Tort glided in, a very evil smile on her face.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? An illegal organization?" Seeing Harry and Ginny near the front of the room, her smile grew. "And led by Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley? Apparently the changes I've made haven't been enough. I think it's time for a staffing change."

Not really understanding what she meant but knowing it couldn't be good, Hermione spoke up.

"Actually, Professor, I'm the leader."

This brought about a chorus of 'No, I'm leading' to the point where nearly everyone was standing, claiming to be the leader.

Stunned, Harry could only stare. Everyone knew what this woman was capable of and for them to be willing to admit to being the leader, albeit falsely, in order to spare him any more pain, it touched Harry deeply. Throat constricted, he looked to Ginny for help.

"Thanks, guys, but Harry and I can't let you take the fall for this."

Ginny walked over to where Harry still stood and, together, stepped in front of Tort.

"You're right," she said, chin in the air. "Harry and I are leaders. We're teaching what you refuse to."

"No matter. You're _all_ in detention. I expect to see you all in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. You two," she pointed between Harry and Ginny, "come with me."

They followed her out of the room and noticed Cho's friend Marietta standing there smiling proudly. They'd been ratted out! Ginny was so furious she wanted to jump the little backstabbing tramp right then and there. When their eyes met, Ginny had the satisfaction of watching the smirk slide from Marietta's face. An evil smile of her own replaced the look of fury. Oh, Ginny couldn't wait...

oooo

"So, you see, Albus, I insist you do something about these two."

"What would you have me do? You already have them in detention for the rest of the term. You've taken Quidditch away from them."

"Well, if you feel there's nothing left to do, you have hereby been removed from the Headmaster position. Unfortunately, it looks as if I shall be taking your place."

"What?"

"No!"

Harry and Ginny spoke together. Tort turned to them, smug smile in place and everything clicked in Harry's brain.

"That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it? To take over and do things the way _you_ want."

"Oh, I'm just getting this school back under control. It's been left to its devices for far too long. Albus, leave. Now. Before I have you thrown out."

"I assure you that won't be necessary. I'll go."

Turning to Harry and Ginny, with the characteristic twinkle in his eyes, he said, "Just remember what I said to Hagrid back in your second year."

It took a moment but Harry caught on and nodded. He watched as the Headmaster ambled over to Fawkes, whispered something, then they disappeared in a ball of flame.

Tort slowly sat behind the Headmaster's desk and savored the power she felt. Opening her eyes, she stared at the students in front of her.

"As for you two. Double detention every night with either myself or Mr. Filch until the end of term with the possibility of it continuing into next term. You are really wearing on my good graces. Yours will begin tomorrow night. Now, get out of here before I change my mind. I have other detentions to attend to."

Their wands returned to them, they hurriedly left the office. Ginny fumed all the way back to the common room.

"How dare that little tramp!"

"Gin, we don't know why she did what she did."

"Oh, _I_ know. It was to get on Tort's good side. Didn't you see the smile on her face?"

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now. Getting upset won't fix things. Getting even won't either. No, hear me out. After things settle, then we'll start up again but this time we won't give in. If it's a fight she wants, it'll be a fight she'll get."

"Nice." Ginny smiled, wickedly.

In her mind's eye, all manner of fanciful situations took shape, none of them very nice for Tort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Three long and highly exhausting weeks later, it was finally, FINALLY, Christmas holidays. Hermione was spending the first part of the holidays with her parents before going to The Burrow. Harry and Ginny were splitting the time, first going to The Burrow, then going to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione, of course, had already packed so she was helping Ginny. After checking the wardrobe a final time, she turned to see Ginny holding several vials of a very distinctive potion. It was white with swirls of pink and blue. Smirking, Hermione couldn't help but needle Ginny a bit.

"Took my advice I see."

Ginny startled, having been deep in thought about the potion and what it meant. She blushed at being caught with the vials, even if it had been Hermione's idea.

"Yeah, we, uh, both have some, you know, just in case. I was just wondering how much I should take."

"Well, how long does a dose last?"

"You have to take it each time you...well, each time."

"Okay, so now you have to ask yourself, if things were to happen, how many times would you want to share that with him?"

"Good point."

She shrunk then pocketed all of them rather than stuffing them in her trunk. Turning back to her friend, she sat on the bed and invited Hermione to sit.

"Just so you know, as soon as this stupid spell between Harry and me is gone, we're going to disappear."

"Disappear how?"

"Did we not tell you? I could have sworn we did. We meant to. Well, about the same time we started HEDGE, Lupin and Tonks met with Harry and me outside the castle's enchantments to work on Apparition. We can Apparate now."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What? And you didn't tell me? Do you have a license and everything?"

"Well, no, this was all done hush hush and we had intended to tell you. The Trace is broken on us, though, so it doesn't really matter. Our Apparitions can't be tracked just like anything else we do."

"Have you tried long distances because, Ginny, it really does make a difference."

"Remus and Tonks were satisfied with our performances. If they weren't confident we could do long distance, they wouldn't have stopped."

"I think you should wait at least until we reach King's Cross. It would look a bit suspicious if the two of you weren't seen getting off the train."

Thinking about what Hermione had said, she knew her friend was right, dampening her spirits a little. She literally craved Harry's touch. It had been so long since they'd been able to cuddle together. She had to torture herself with memories just to remember what Harry's kisses were like.

"I know you're a bit disappointed but Ron and I have Prefect duties, remember? We'll be gone for as long as we can be. This, of course, assumes the spell is broken on the train."

"It would have to be. It's too cramped to try to avoid touching each other."

oooooooo

As it turned out, the spell was, indeed, broken as soon as they passed outside the castle's wards. Hermione and Ginny sat on one side of the carriage and Harry and Ron on the other. The carriage bumped along the lane and knocked Ginny's foot into Harry's. No electrical shock!

Simultaneously realizing this, Ginny leaped across the small space as Harry put out his arms to catch her. She'd barely made it into his arms before his mouth covered hers.

Ron, in an effort not to have to see them, switched to Hermione's side and they shared some kisses of their own.

It was obvious everyone had realized the spell was no longer in effect once they'd reached Hogsmeade station. Couples milled about, holding hands or snogging.

The train's whistle blew and those who hadn't yet boarded, did so. Silent communication passed within their little group and when Harry and Ginny found an empty compartment, everyone passed them by. It was obvious they were being given some privacy, at least for a little while, so Harry closed and locked the door and drew the shades.

They spent a very enjoyable few minutes snogging before things heated. Harry pulled back but rested his forehead against hers, and moaned.

"I so wish we could do more. I need you so much."

"I know. I need you, too. I told Hermione that, as soon as we could, we'd be disappearing to The Burrow. Apparently, we forgot to mention we'd been taking lessons from Lupin."

"Oops. Hmmm, I like the idea. As soon as we get to King's Cross, we're out of there and have your whole house to ourselves for a few hours. That'll be nice."

"Yeah, it will be."

Ginny hesitated, uncertainly and Harry drew back a little to look her in the eye. He waited patiently for her to gather what she wanted to say.

"Um, Harry, I think, no, I know that I'm ready. If you're not, that's okay. I just thought you should know. I have a feeling once we get home, stopping will be out of the question. Now feels right to me. I hope I'm not mucking this up and making you feel pressured into-,"

Harry stopped her with a long kiss. "I agree. Now does feel right. I brought my potion vials so if it happens, it happens. Although I don't know how I'm going to be able to be this close to you and _not_ do anything beyond snogging for the whole trip back."

"I know. Absolute torture." Ginny grinned and her eyebrow lifted slightly. "I brought my vials, too."

The thought of all those little vials and the opportunities they represented made Harry groan.

"You're killing me, luv."

"I know. Myself included."

They settled in, Harry with his back against the window and legs stretched out on the seat, and Ginny in his lap mirroring his position with her back against his chest and her head rested against the seat back. Harry's arms wrapped around her middle and held her tightly. Ginny's rested along his, hands upon his hands, fingers tucked underneath his hands.

Words weren't needed. They spent several long minutes in silence just enjoying the feel of being close to each other again. It was like a natural high. Harry thought he could conquer Voldemort, if they were to come face to face, at that very moment. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he began to really relax. Ginny's slow, even breathing told him she'd already fallen asleep. He smiled contentedly before drifting off.

oooooooooo

"Are you sure we shouldn't wake them? They're going to miss the food trolley."

Hermione, tired of answering the same question for the past hour, hissed. "Yes, Ronald, I'm sure. You know how your mum always fusses over Harry. If they can get some much needed sleep, the better off they'll be. It's going to be bad enough for her to see them like this."

Ron looked over at his best mate and sister and had to agree with his girlfriend. Both of them had lost weight neither could afford to lose. Dark shadows had become permanent fixtures under their eyes. Ginny's hair no longer showed its vibrant reds. Harry's hair had become so dull and lifeless it no longer stood up at odd angles. It was while studying the two that Ron finally understood what it meant for Harry and Ginny to have a Life-Force Union. He was filled with pride for the two of them. Ron knew that if it had been him, he would have cracked a long time ago.

"Why don't we all chip in and buy some extra food. That way when they do wake up, they'll have something."

Hermione turned to Ron in astonishment and studied him closely. Approving of what she saw, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's an excellent idea, Ron."

The door opened revealing Cherish and Neville. They were waved in and sat on the remaining section of Hermione and Ron's seat.

"Why am I not surprised they're asleep?" asked Cherish with a grin.

"They certainly need it. I don't know how they've managed to keep it together for so long," replied Neville with a bit of awe in his voice.

The others nodded in agreement. None of them could imagine the strength of will it took. At that moment, Harry twitched and gave a little pain-filled moan, his left hand raising toward his scar.

_"There's been another prophecy made, my Lord."_

_"Another? Who does it concern? And why wasn't I told sooner?"_

_"It was just found by our operative in the Department of Mysteries. It concerns you, Potter, and someone else. The seventh of the seven."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"We don't know, yet, but we'll find out."_

_"You'd better or..."_

"What's going on?" asked Cherish, fearfully.

"It's Harry's connection to You-Know-Who. It's opened again."

Having not witnessed this before, Cherish and Neville sat and watched wide eyed. Neville put his arm around Cherish's shoulders. The other two waited for Ginny to react, knowing that was the best way to bring Harry out of it, though it was extremely difficult for them to sit and wait.

Sure enough, Ginny woke, turned in Harry's arms and kissed him while pouring her love into him. Feeling him respond, she allowed him to kiss her a moment before pulling back.

"You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry had been rubbing his scar but let his hand drop. Everyone could see the vivid red mark against Harry's pale complexion. As they watched, it faded back to the pale red it usually was. He sighed.

"Not really, but I will."

Harry turned in the seat to face the others. Ginny sat next to him, clasping his cold hands in her warm ones. He smiled a little at the comfort he felt coming from her.

"Another prophecy has been made."

"What?" everyone gasped nearly simultaneously.

"It involves me, Voldemort, and someone else. The seventh of the seven."

"Who could that be?" asked Ron, utterly confused.

"I have an idea and I'm not that comfortable with it but it makes sense."

"Okay, mate, now you're starting to sound like Hermione. Out with it."

"Think about it. The _seventh of the seven_."

Harry met Ginny's eye and could tell she'd worked it out for herself. He gulped as she squeezed his hands and smiled encouragingly.

"It's Ginny!" Hermione whispered. "Ginny's the seventh of seven!"

"No way. It can't be." Ron steadfastly refused to believe it. "There's bound to be someone else it could mean."

"No, Ron. It makes sense," Ginny said resolutely. "I'm just as connected to...Voldemort...as Harry is. And now that I'm connected to Harry..."

"Dumbledore needs to know this."

"Cherish, we don't even know where Dumbledore is. How can we tell him?"

"Don't take that tone with me, big brother. I'm just stating fact."

Sheepish, Harry mumbled, "Sorry."

"Wouldn't someone we know, like your parents, Harry, or maybe Ron's parents, know where to find him?"

"Good idea, Neville. We'll ask as soon as we can."

The lunch trolley came around and everyone ate silently, lost in their own thoughts. After a bit, Harry and Ginny drifted off to sleep again. Ron, Cherish, and Neville played Exploding Snap, knowing full well the sound wouldn't wake the sleeping pair. Hermione, as usual, chose to read.

oooooooooo

"It was kind of weird not being visited by Draco," Ron said as they disembarked at King's Cross.

"Yeah, a good kind, though," joked Harry.

Harry and Ginny had discreetly shrunk their trunks to fit in their pockets. Harry had sent Hedwig off to The Burrow that morning. Reporters flocked to where Harry was standing with the other Weasleys.

"Harry, where are your parents? Aren't they coming to get you?"

"Harry! Harry! Over here, Harry!"

Arthur took charge of Harry and Ginny and went through the barrier with them.

"Mr. Weasley, are the barriers still in place around The Burrow?"

"They are, why?"

"Ginny and I are going to Apparate there. Yes," Harry nodded at Arthur's shocked look. "we know how. Lupin and Tonks taught us."

"I should go with you, just to be sure no one has come around since we left."

Upon finding a suitable spot, they Apparated out.

ooooooooo

"Cherish! Cherish! Why aren't your parents here?"

"Hey, Cherish, what's it like being little sister to The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

The Weasleys and Hermione closed ranks around her and, with Molly leading the way, pushed through the crowd and then through the barrier.

"Where's Arthur and the kids? They should be right here."

Just then, a Patronus with a Muggle deflection charm on it, appeared and gave its message.

"I've taken Ginny and Harry home. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'm not so sure that's wise," Molly huffed. "Leaving them alone like that. Anything could happen."

Hermione did her best to hide her smile. Yes, anything could, and likely _would_ happen.

Cherish noticed Hermione trying hard to hide her smile and caught on quickly to what the girl was thinking. She may only have been thirteen years old but she wasn't innocent in the ways of love. After all, she'd had her parents as an example and if _they_ weren't in love, she didn't know who was.

Putting on her most innocent face, Cherish got Molly's attention.

"Mrs. Weasley, they haven't gotten much sleep for the past month or so. Not to mention not being able to hold hands and spend time alone. Can you really fault them for wanting to spend some time together? Besides, they're likely to sleep. You can trust them to be responsible adults."

"But they aren't adults."

"But they _are_ married, remember? That makes them adults despite their ages and they've shown to make responsible decisions, right?"

Molly stared at the girl in front of her. Searching for a hint of cheekiness, she found none. Just the innocent expression of a thirteen year old.

"You're right. I have to trust them sometime. Come along. We'll wait over here."

The Weasley boys all stared at Cherish then their mother in shock. They hadn't seen anyone 'handle' their mother that way since Ginny was young, and even then their mother saw through most times.

"Cherish, if you were a year or two older-," began Fred quietly.

"-we'd ask you out," finished George.

Cherish couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks as they followed the Weasley matriarch to the spot she'd chosen.

Soon after they reached it, Arthur reappeared.

"Okay, everyone, let's get home."

Ron said good-bye to Hermione and followed along behind them.

ooooooooo

"I still can't believe he just left us here like that. No lecture, no threats."

"That's Dad. He trusts us to do, or not do, what's right for us."

"Wish your mum would."

"It'll take a little longer, but she will."

Ginny's eyes took on a playful glint and her smile became mischievous.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves for three hours. What would you like to do?"

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Long moments later, he breathlessly asked, "What do _you_ want?"

Ginny grabbed his hand and ran up to her room. As soon as Harry entered, she shut the door and backed him against it, mouth on his, her fingers running through his hair. Moans of pleasure emanated from them both. Soon, kissing wasn't enough.

Harry pushed away from the door, mouths still glued together, and walked Ginny back to her bed. When they reached it, he stopped, not wanting to push her if she'd changed her mind.

Ginny felt the bed at the back of her legs and immediately climbed onto it and lay down pulling Harry with her. Hands roamed under shirts, exploring and experimenting. Before long, that wasn't enough for either of them.

Ginny sat up, removed her shirt and bra and turned to help Harry out of his shirt, his look of desire and adoration fueling the need to be with him. She finally got his shirt off and leaned down to kiss his chest, his quick inhale telling her he enjoyed the sensation.

Harry removed his glasses to the night stand before pulling Ginny fully on top of him and kissing her. The next thing he knew, there were no more barriers between them and they had reversed positions. To Harry, it was pure joy to be with her in this way. Her skin was so soft to the touch and her scent completely enveloped him.

Ginny reveled in the sensation of being skin to skin with the one she loved. It was as if she'd been blindfolded and now that blindfold had been removed. She'd wanted this for so long, she almost couldn't believe it was now happening. Reaching over to her night stand, she searched for the vials. Nothing. She started to panic before remembering they'd left them in their clothes.

"Gin?" Harry asked, sensing her panic.

"Nothing. We just forgot to get the vials out of our pockets."

Harry jumped up, grabbed his wand, and enlarged his trunk to retrieve his while Ginny pulled out her vials and enlarged them. They placed them on the night stand and stood looking at them a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure, Gin?" Harry asked, though he really needn't have. He could feel her emotions mirroring his.

Each of them popped the corks on a vial and downed the contents then set the empties back on the night stand. For added precaution, Harry performed the Contraceptive Charm on each of them.

Ginny wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him, not surprised when it became heated almost instantly. Before she realized it, they were back on the bed and their bodies, finally, had become one. It had hurt at first, but the pleasure it brought quickly banished the pain. Without thinking about it, she moved her hips against his.

"Oh, Harry. It's so much better than I thought."

"Oh, Merlin, Gin, it is," came Harry's strained reply.

Their gentle movements allowed them the time to savor the experience and sensations. Gradually, their breathing became harsh, their movements more insistent as they sought the most intimate of moments their Union had been pushing them towards.

Harry trailed kisses along Ginny's jaw, down her neck, up the other side and back along her jaw to her mouth. He certainly didn't need their link to know she liked it. He couldn't help the smug smile that crossed his features.

Ginny returned the favor. A snippet of the conversation she'd had with Lily after the hand-fasting ceremony entered her head and she decided to see if it worked. Instead of trailing kisses back along Harry's jaw as he had done, she kissed along his ear, bottom to top and back before taking his earlobe into her mouth. To say it worked was an understatement. What she hadn't counted on was that it worked for the both of them.

Feeling her lips on his ear sent shivers down Harry's spine. Feeling them close around his earlobe completely undid him. A few desperate moves later and he was there, hands fisting in the bed sheet, crying out at the incredible sensation. He would have been embarrassed at his loss of control but he knew Ginny was there too, making her own enjoyment known, arms squeezing his middle.

Time appeared to stop entirely. The moment seemed to go on and on. It was like the sun had come out after a storm bathing everything in ethereal beauty. Unbeknownst to them, their souls had truly become one, whereas before, they'd only been linked.

Utterly drained, Harry collapsed and buried his head into Ginny's neck. The sound of their heavy breathing the only one to be heard. When he could move, he rolled onto his back bringing Ginny up tight to his side. He was in total awe of what they had shared; he couldn't speak for a few minutes.

"Wow. That was...brilliant. Just...brilliant. Wasn't it?"

Ginny, head resting on his shoulder, hand over his still-thudding heart, smiled. "It was _bloody_ brilliant. How could you not have known?"

Crookedly, he grinned. "I guess I did, really. I just needed to hear you say it."

Both yawned and laughed. Ginny settled in to Harry's side. Before she fell asleep, she mumbled.

"I love being this close to you but my bed's too small."

"Hmmm," Harry agreed before he was out.

ooooooooo

A while later, they woke to the pressing need to be together again. Downing their potions and casting the Charm, they followed where their souls led them, finding this time just as incredible as the first, as Ginny had straddled Harry and took control.

About an hour later, same thing. Afterwards, they lay there wrapped around each other.

"Harry," Ginny asked a bit nervously. "Do you think this is normal? I mean, it's been, what, three times in three hours."

"I don't know, Gin. I just know that I love you, so much, and I can't seem to get enough of being with you."

"I feel the same way. I just don't know how we're going to handle it during the day if this keeps up."

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Yeah, I don't fancy facing your mum, or dad for that matter, and telling them we need to disappear every hour or thereabouts so we can make love."

Ginny chuckled. "It would likely render Mum speechless for half a second, though."

"That's true."

"We'll have to tell them at some point. They'll likely figure it out anyway."

Harry yawned. "At least it can be put off awhile longer."

"Yeah."

The two drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep.

ooooooooo

Not long after, the Weasleys and Cherish returned home. Molly looked around but didn't see any sign of Harry or Ginny.

"Harry? Ginny? Where are you?"

Ron, Fred, and George exchanged looks that said they had a good idea where the two were and what they had done with the house to themselves. The three grabbed their trunks and made hasty retreats to their rooms before supper. Cherish Floo'd to Grimmauld Place.

Molly checked the clock, which told of every family member's whereabouts, for Ginny's hand and saw it pointed to home. She swallowed the lump in her throat and went to check the place she feared she'd find them with Arthur close behind.

Molly opened Ginny's door and sighed. They were there. In Ginny's bed. Together. And obviously without clothes, for those were piled next to Ginny's bed where they'd been shed. The next things Molly noticed were the bottles of potion on the night stand. Of the ten that were there, six had been used. She whimpered slightly at what that meant.

Arthur took in the scene at a glance and steered Molly away, closing the door quietly. He led her back downstairs and into the kitchen, knowing how comforting his wife found that particular room. He fixed tea and poured them both some before sitting across from her.

Arthur reached out and took one of Molly's hands in his. "We knew this day was coming, Mols."

"Still, you don't seem all that surprised. You knew they planned to do this, didn't you?"

"I suspected it might come to that but, Molly, they have to know we trust them to make the right choices."

"The right choice would have been to wait like they said they would," she snapped.

"And I'm sure they did until they felt the time was right," he reassured her in his gentle voice. "Their circumstances are different from ours. You can't judge them according to what was right for us."

"They were irresponsible, taking off from the station like they did so they could have the house to themselves and be...intimate."

Molly couldn't understand how Arthur could be so calm. She felt as if she'd been deceived, somehow, and it made her angry. Guilt at feeling angry also stormed inside her.

"Actually, Harry told me they were Apparating home. If they wanted to be irresponsible, they could have just disappeared. Instead, they let me know what was going on and allowed me to accompany them back to check the house. Yes, they took advantage of the situation, but they were responsible there as well. You know what that potion was as well as I do. The fact they had them at all tells me they're mature, much less the fact there were empties."

"Six, Arthur. Six out of ten. They were only here for three hours. How could they have gone through that many?"

"Molly, come on, you and I both know each person has to take a dose. Were you not listening to the boys when they were telling us how bad it's gotten there? How this professor put up some kind of spell to keep boys and girls apart. Try to see it from their side. You have someone you love immensely, someone who's a part of you and you're a part of them, and yet, you can't touch that person except for mealtimes. Can you honestly say the moment you got the chance to be alone with that person, without the spell, that you wouldn't take it?"

"Oh, Arthur. You're right. I know you are." Molly put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do? I can't make that potion and I don't want to go buying it at Diagon Alley, either. At the rate they're going, they're going to need more really soon."

"We can call Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she has plenty in stock or can make it. If Harry and Ginny have gone to her for the potion, it's likely she's taught them the Contraceptive Charm, as well."

"That's a good idea. We'll do that. One thing, how do they know how to Apparate?"

"Remus and Tonks taught them, figuring it might come in handy." Arthur nodded, satisfied he'd allayed her fears. "Now, how about some supper? I know of three boys upstairs who are likely starving."

"Of course."

After a light supper of sandwiches and crisps, they all tucked in early.

ooooooooo

The next morning, Harry and Ginny woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. When he realized where he still was, Harry's eyes widened.

"Morning, sleepyhead," a drowsy voice in the vicinity of his shoulder said.

Harry looked into Ginny's golden brown eyes and he couldn't help the reaction he had, though he tried to hide it.

"Hey," he said just as sleepily.

Ginny smiled at Harry's obvious attempt to hide what he was feeling. "Do you really think you can get away with that?"

"Get away with what?" he asked, trying for innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Ginny leaned down and kissed him. Very soon, they were downing more potion and trying to be as quiet as possible.

When they finally decided to get up and get around, Harry was pulling clothes from his trunk when he heard a thumping sound. He stopped what he was doing to listen.

"You hear that, Gin?"

She stopped pulling out clothes and listened. "Yeah, what is that?"

Dressing quickly, Harry put on his glasses and swayed slightly.

"Whoa."

"You okay?"

Harry didn't answer at first. He was too busy discovering that his glasses magnified things a little too much. Taking them off, everything was still fuzzy but not quite as bad as before.

"Harry?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just my glasses seem a bit off. I still can't see without them but they kind of magnify things a bit more than I need."

Shrugging, he put them back on and, upon hearing the sound again, followed the sound up near Ron's room before it dawned on them what they were hearing.

"The ghoul! That's what that sound is. He's never been this loud before, though, and I've _never_ heard him from my room. That's so odd."

"Maybe he's just in a mood today," Harry shrugged. "You want the bathroom first?"

"Actually, I'm starved. Let's eat. You ready to face the family?"

"Not really, but I'm starved, too, so let's go."

Hand in hand, they went downstairs and into the kitchen. Arthur and the twins were already gone. Ron was at the table when Harry and Ginny walked in. The knowing look Ron gave them made Harry's face heat and he hurriedly sat down, avoiding his best friend's gaze.

Molly had seen the two enter the room from the corner of her eye. She paused for half a second before filling their plates to overflowing with eggs, sausages and toast. She turned, plates in hand, and noticed Harry had yet to look up _He's acting as if he's afraid of me. He's figuring that I know what they've done and he's probably expecting me to say I'm disappointed in them. That's how he's acting. Like he thinks he's disappointed me._ That hurt Molly more than anything. She had never meant to give Harry the impression that he could ever disappoint her, no matter what he did.

With misty eyes, a genuine smile and warmth in her voice, she placed the plates in front of them. "Eat up, you two. You're bound to be hungry."

Harry glanced up at her, a look of astonishment on his face. His gaze turned to Ginny and found a similar expression there. He looked back to the Weasley matriarch, still speechless.

"What, you think I don't remember what it's like to young and in love?" she said, a bit exasperated.

"Um," was all Harry managed.

"Uh," was all Ginny could say.

Both the couple's stomachs chose that instant to growl furiously.

"As I said, eat up."

Not needing to be told a third time, the two dug in. Several bites into the eggs, Harry noticed something.

"Mrs. Weasley, did you season these differently? Don't get me wrong, they're wonderful, but it's like you added something."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, did you use some different herbs or something?"

Puzzled, Molly looked at the two of them. "I didn't fix them any different than I normally do."

Picking up a fork, she pointed to Ginny's plate. "May I?"

At Ginny's assent, she picked up a forkful and tasted them. "They taste the same as usual."

Ron stabbed at some eggs from Harry's plate and tasted them. "Nope, no different."

"You have to have done something different. They taste more...," Harry's voice trailed off at a loss in how to describe it.

"Seasoned," Ginny finished for him.

"Well, I always put a little parsley and chives in them but not much. No one's ever noticed."

"We've definitely noticed," Harry said between bites. "They're very good."

Ron stole another forkful, earning a protest from Harry. "I don't taste anything. You're both mental."

Shrugging Harry and Ginny continued to eat. Molly went back to the stove to begin lunch preparations. She opened the window slightly due to the excessive heat in the kitchen. A slight breeze blew in causing Ginny to pause with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Mum, you're witch hazel is blooming."

Molly turned and stared at her daughter. "What?"

"Your witch hazel is blooming. I can smell it."

Harry paused also. "Is that what I'm smelling?" he asked and promptly sneezed, twice.

"How could you possibly be smelling that? I planted it quite a distance from the house and its scent is slight at best."

Shrugging again, they finished eating, trying to ignore the odd looks they were getting from the other two Weasleys. Each time the breeze blew in, bringing the flowery scent in with it, Harry would sneeze.

After the fourth time, Ginny turned to Harry. "You're not allergic to flowers. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not, usually," he sniffed, "but I think that one bothers me."

"It's not like you haven't been here before at Christmas, Harry," Ron put in. "How could it be bothering you now?"

"I don't know but I was fine until I started smelling it."

As if to prove his point, a stronger breeze came through the window and, right on cue, Harry began sneezing. Molly shut the window and watched the couple closely, a half-formed but unbelievable idea in her head.

Harry heard Fred and George Apparate just outside the wards and was glad for a diversion.

"Oh, hey, Fred and George are here."

He left the table to greet them.

"What?" Ron asked.

A few seconds later, Fred and George walked in the front door. Ron was flabbergasted.

"How the bloody hell did he hear them?"

Molly was too shocked to correct her son's language.

"They _were_ a bit loud," snorted Ginny.

"But, honey, the wards extend quite far from the house, remember? There's no way you should have been able to hear them."

"I don't know what to tell you, Mum."

"Hey, guys, how's the product business going?"

"Well, well, Gred, look who's here to greet us?"

"I see, Forge. You know, young Harry, if it weren't for the fact that we consider you a brother-,"

"-and that you're completely in love with our sister, we'd have to hurt you."

Harry blushed furiously. He knew what they were getting at. Once again, he tried to deflect attention from himself.

"Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you two."

"Fire away."

"Would you be willing to part with enough Skiving Snackboxes to continually supply any HEDGE members who want them?"

"Wow, Harry, that would be quite a bit."

"Yeah," Forge agreed. "I don't even know if we have that much in stock."

"I'll pay for the loss of profits."

"We'll have to see what we have on hand and see if it's enough to at least get everyone started."

"Do I sense a prank coming?"

"Not a prank so much as a rebellion. I think it's time Tort realizes what we all think of her."

Fred smiled wickedly at the idea. "Brilliant."

Ron and Ginny joined the three in the sitting room and Harry explained his idea to them and hashed out the details.

Molly watched them from the kitchen doorway. As she watched them talk, she noticed something else about Harry. He often looked over the tops of his glasses rather than through them. _Could this be something else? What is going on? _When Harry winced at a playful jab from George who really barely hit him, she made up her mind. She was calling Dumbledore.

oooooooo

The pattern that had been established the previous night between Harry and Ginny held true. A short time later, that compulsion was back. Both tried to fight it. Hands tapped against knees or feet tapped on the floor. Positions shifted often. Harry had even taken to chewing on his nails in an attempt to keep his hands from wandering.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Ron. "You look a bit antsy."

"Hmm?" asked Harry, a little too cheerfully. "Why would you think that?" He shifted his position, again.

"Yeah, why would you think that?" The slight tremor in Ginny's voice gave her away.

George glanced at them, shrewdly. "You, uh, need some time alone?"

"What?" Ron nearly shouted, ears going red.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks before Ginny replied. "No, we're fine."

Now, Fred studied them. "No, you're not. Go. We'll distract Mum."

"We will?" Ron frowned as Ginny jumped up, with Harry behind her.

"Thanks, Fred," she called as they raced upstairs.

"Oi!" cried Ron, eyes shut tightly, hands at his temples. "Do something or say something to get that picture out of my head."

The twins only laughed at their youngest brother. Of course, Molly chose that moment to come into the sitting room. She looked around in confusion.

"Where's Ginny and Harry?"

"Spending some time together. Hey, Mum, what's for lunch."

"They haven't been downstairs for more than an hour," she protested.

"Yeah, Mum," George piped up. "What's for lunch? I'm starved."

Distracted, Molly glanced at the three sitting there. "You're always starved. All three of you."

Shaking her head, she turned back to the kitchen, glancing up the stairs.

ooooooo

Molly, observant mother that she was, noticed a pattern in Harry and Ginny's behavior rather quickly. She figured out what it meant when they started getting what she called twitchy. It wasn't difficult as it happened nearly every hour to hour and a half. She knew they tried to avoid it, for her sake, and it made her feel guilty.

Late that afternoon, she noticed them fidgeting again. She rolled her eyes, sighed and went into the sitting room.

"Look, you two, I'm only going to say this once. I may not be able to repeat it. Whenever you feel the need to go upstairs, just go. Don't drive yourself crazy trying to fight it. We'll figure out what's going on. Dumbledore's coming for supper."

With that, she strolled back into kitchen, smiling to herself at the looks they had given her and feeling much better about the whole thing. Really, she didn't want them suffering.

At supper, not only Dumbledore but Madame Pomfrey showed up. The nurse had brought more vials of potion. Once everyone was through eating, the elder Weasleys banished the boys from the table so the adults and Harry and Ginny could have a private conversation.

"So what did you need to see me about, Molly?"

"Well, actually, it's Harry and Ginny who need to talk to you and Madame Pomfrey's input could be valuable as well."

Ginny began by telling Albus of the restrictions Tort had placed on the school with Pomfrey confirming it all. With both of them blushing, she mentioned the fact they'd now consummated their marriage and how it seemed they were driven to do so every hour with two hours being the longest they'd gone in between.

The Headmaster's eyebrows shot upward at that news. He thought long and hard before speaking.

"Sounds like the beginning of your Union all over again. From what I understand, previously, their souls had been linked. Now, perhaps, with the consummation, they've become truly united. One melding with the other."

"But if they're one," asked a very confused Molly, "how can they both share it?"

"Here's where it gets difficult to explain. Imagine, if you will, two trees growing close together but separately. As they grow, they become closer and closer until one day they've grown together to form one tree. We've all seen trees like this. I believe that is what has occurred with Harry and Ginny. At the moment of the highest intimacy, their souls grew completely together to form one."

"That still didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting to it. Now imagine you have, oh, a single tulip in your garden one year. The next year you suddenly have two. How, when you didn't plant it? The tulip created an identical version of itself and split to form another. That is likely what has happened here. At that precise moment, their souls replicated a piece of themselves to be shared with the other, therefore one soul, shared by two people."

Both teens' faces were glowing in their embarrassment but Harry had to ask.

"So why do we feel compelled to...be together...so often?"

"Ah, I believe it's because you've been forced apart for so long. I believe this is another version of the compulsion you experienced early in your Union. By the time you return to school, things should have settled down."

"About that, Professor," Ginny began. "As soon as we return, the spell will take effect again."

"I believe this is where Madame Pomfrey's expertise comes in," Albus deferred to Poppy.

"I've done some testing on other students but I haven't had the chance to check the two of you. May I?

At their nods, she waved her wand around them, frowning at what she found.

"It's a very complex version of the Repulsing Hex she placed on the school. She tripled the strength for you two. You must have done something really bad to have deserved that." The last was softened by the smile on her face.

"A Repulsing Hex?" Albus smiled suddenly, but slyly. "I think we can do something about that, at least for you."

He pulled out his wand, swirled it around them in an intricate pattern and then returned it.

"Done. And you'll have protection against any she tries in the future."

"Thanks, Professor."

The smile on Harry's face faded and he exchanged glances with Ginny. Both began fidgeting. It had been two hours since they were last upstairs. Molly noticed and went to open the window, letting in the breeze.

Ginny was confused at first but as soon as she smelled the witch hazel blooms and Harry began sneezing, it dawned on her. Her mother had given them a way out for a while.

"Come on, Harry. If you'll excuse us, we'll be back shortly."

oooooooo

A short while later, the two returned to the kitchen. Molly had closed the window a few minutes after they'd left.

"Tell me about these super senses you seem to have." Albus asked of them once they'd settled at the table.

"I noticed it first. When I put on my glasses this morning, I got a bit dizzy. They were too strong. I mean, I still can't see without them but things are a bit less fuzzy than they were. And then, Gin and I both heard something in her room. When we went to check it out, it got really loud when we reached Ron's room. That's when we realized it was their ghoul. Gin said she'd never heard it from her room before and it was much louder than I ever remember it being when I stayed in Ron's room."

Ginny continued the tale about tasting the extra herbs at breakfast, smelling the flowers that should have been too far and too faintly scented to smell. She went on to mention how she and Harry heard Fred and George arrive outside the wards.

"What does it all mean?"

"Only the four senses have been affected?"

Both blushed at the question. Their sense of touch had definitely been heightened, as well.

"Um, no, Professor. All five have been."

"I noticed this morning George gave Harry a little jab, barely touched him really and yet Harry winced as if it had really hurt." Molly put in, hoping to save the kids from further embarrassment.

"I see. I think this hypersensitivity you're experiencing is a side effect, if you will, from the complete Union. You're not sharing senses, in other words, you can't see what Ginny sees, but the other's soul within you has enhanced your own, giving them a boost, so to speak. I'd like to do a few experiments this holiday to see if there is a way to control them. I have a feeling, if you don't, at least with the hearing and smelling, it may just be too much."

"How is it that one smell, like Mrs. Weasley's witch hazel blooms makes me sneeze and doesn't affect Ginny, if both our senses of smell have been amplified?"

"The same reason some are allergic to flowers and others aren't. She has a natural resistance to that smell, perhaps because she's been around it all her life and you haven't, making you extra sensitive to it."

The two nodded in agreement. Harry cleared his throat in order to say what he needed to say next.

"On the way to King's Cross, I had another vision."

Poppy and Molly gasped while Albus and Arthur showed no emotion. This helped Harry to continue with what he'd seen.

"And all you heard mentioned was 'the seventh of the seven'?"

"Yes, sir."

"What could that mean, Albus?" asked a fearful Molly.

Dumbledore studied the teens before him before answering. "I think you should ask them. I get the feeling they have an idea."

Molly turned to the kids for an explanation.

Ginny was the one to speak. "We think it's referring to me. I'm the seventh of seven kids and the first female Weasley in seven generations. I'm also tied to...Voldemort...just as Harry is."

"No. There's got to be another explanation."

"They could be on to something, Molly. What they say makes sense. I'll look into it, see what I can find out." He turned back to the teens. "In the meantime, try to enjoy your holiday, hmm?" His eyebrow quirked upward at that question, causing them to laugh.

ooooooo

That night, after having finally enlarged Ginny's bed to accommodate the both of them, they lay there thinking of all that had happened that day.

"Your Mum is taking everything much better than I had expected."

"I know. Mum can be full of surprises, I guess."

"Imagine, super senses."

"Who'd have thought?"

They simultaneously yawned then laughed.

"Night, luv," Harry whispered.

"Night."


End file.
